Tudo o que eu sempre jurei não fazer
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: É, eu fiz uma promessa: "-Que seja, eu nunca vou namorar uma aluna, nunca vou transar com uma menor, nunca vou me apaixonar de novo, nunca vou perder para um pirralho,-falei isso encarando Naruto desafiadoramente.- e nunca vou cair nos jogos da Haruno.-completei." Maldita Haruno...
1. Chapter 1

Bom, postando a fic aqui porque tive problemas na AS, aparentemente dizer que quem não comentar na minha fic a mão vai cair era contra as regras :/

Soo Sad...

Mas ok, aqui está, após alguns comentários bem lindinhos, mensagens, emails, etc... Vou portar a fic aqui para quem curtia poder acompanhar até o fim... Amo o carinho de vocês, amo mesmo, obrigado por me darem força pra continuar.

E comentem, por favor, to aqui, de novo, por vocês u.u (espero que aqui a lei do site permita esse tio de coisa...)

Desculpem pelo transtorno.

Obs: Naruto não me pertence, eu sei, nem nenhum dos integrantes do anime... Mas ainda tenho esperanças de conseguir o Gaara e o Itachi, enquanto não consigo... Brinco com os coitados em fics né.

* * *

Aquele seria o primeiro dia que daria aula naquela sala.

Era um colégio conservador, onde eu dava aula apenas para terceiros anos, porém o bom resultado dos meus alunos em concursos e competições me rendeu muito dinheiro, com uma condição claro, que eu aceitasse dar aula para primeiros e segundos anos também.

Eu tinha apenas 23 anos, e era um dos melhores físicos da época, porém fui afastado após recusar fazer algumas coisas que para mim não tinham cabimento, então fui afastado tendo que bancar a babá em escola de riquinhos mimados.

Por ser um grande físico que fui chamado para trabalhar em muitas escolas, mas escolhi a melhor.

Não foi meu primeiro dia apenas com aquela sala, tive outras antes dela, pirralhos do primeiro ano e os metidos do terceiro, um dia normal e sem problemas.

Eu tinha sido avisado que aquela era uma turma difícil, mais ignorei os avisos, já tinha lidado com gente muito mais perigosa na vida, seria capaz de lidar com adolescentes mimados e sem neurônios.

Assim que entrei na sala percebi que eles eram diferentes, a primeira coisa que vi, o que mais chamou minha atenção pra falar a verdade, não tenho certeza se foi realmente a primeira coisa que vi, mas resumindo, meus olhos se prenderam por uma figura um tanto peculiar.

Uma garota desenhando em seu caderno, uma gótica para ser mais sincero. A menina usava um coturno preto e uma meia arrastão preta também, a saia que ela usava com certeza era menor do que o tamanho adequado para o uniforme, usava luvas de motoqueiro rasgadas pretas e diversos colares, um de cruz e outro colado no pescoço, sua pele era extremamente branca, suas lábios pintados de uma cor preto arroxeada, seus olhos verdes estavam emoldurados por uma forte maquiagem preta e, para completar, seus cabelos eram os mais estranho que já vi na vida.

Não que fossem feios, pelo contrario, tinha um aspecto macio e bem cuidado, daqueles que só se encontram na TV, mas em colégio de ricos todos os cabelos são assim. Seus fios estavam soltos, exceto por duas mechas da frente, presas por uma presilha com um laço preto e uma caveira no meio, porém o problema ainda não era esse... O problema era a cor.

O cabelo dela era... rosa.

Assim que percebi que estava encarando a gótica, o que demorou alguns segundos, desviei os olhos.

O resto da sala não era muito melhor, tinha uma patricinha muito Barbie, absurdamente patricinha e cor de rosa, ela até era loira! Também tinha um cara ruivo com ar psicótico, ele usava uma maquiagem estilo Marilyn Manson, quase tão forte quanto a da gótica, porém era apenas nos olhos, aquele monte de coisa preta, também tinha um garoto branco feito papel de cabelo preto escorrido, um cara com a sobrancelha quase maior que a testa, cabelo de tigela e roupa verde... Decidi que não vou descrever cada um, senão ficarei aqui até amanhã, todos eram estranhos. A mais normal era uma garota de longos cabelos pretos azulados e olhos perolados, parecia uma cega... me lembrava um amigo.

-Bom dia.-falei serio colocando minhas coisas sobre a mesa, nem ligaram para a minha chegada, só a cegueta que se sentou com um sorriso tímido respondendo meu bom dia.

A sala fazia um barulho infernal, e uma coisa que o Uchiha aqui não suporta é barulho.

Bati o apagador no quadro com força, o estrondo foi enorme, mantive a cara impassível enquanto os encarava, sem raiva nem expressão nenhuma como sempre, rapidamente os alunos foram aos seus lugares me encarando surpresos, como se nunca tivessem visto um professor antes, o que pelo comportamento era possível.

A gótica nem ligou, continuou desenhando no seu caderno em silencio.

-Qual é o seu nome?-perguntei, ela me ignorou.

-Ela se chama Sakura Haruno professor, mas não perca seu tempo com ela, eu me chamo Ino Yamanaka.-A patricinha falou sentada em cima da mesa, oferecida.

Aquilo não me surpreendia, era comum as alunas darem em cima de mim, e suspirarem como algumas outras faziam naquele momento, e era mais comum ainda uma patricinha ser oferecida e metida.

-Sente-se no seu lugar senhorita Yamanaka.

-Estou no meu lugar.-Ela falou com um sorriso sedutor.

-na cadeira.-Eu falei sem me abalar, ainda entediado.

Ela ia responder quando o garoto ruivo cover do Manson se levanta, ele se aproximou dela e a levantou no colo, colocou a menina na cadeira e se afastou, a menina mandou um beijo para ele, ele viu e apenas continuou andando, aquilo sim me surpreendeu.

Não, não foi o beijinho da paty, mas o ruivo era bem serio, e seu olhar era tão de psicopata e sem emoções quanto o meu, porem lá foi ele ajudar a loira, e sem mudar sua expressão em hora nenhuma, e ninguém pareceu surpreso.

-Seja boazinha.-O ruivo murmurou e foi se sentar, esperei a cena acabar sem demonstrar surpresa nem nada.

-Haruno largue esse desenho.-Eu ordenei sem me exaltar nem nada, a gótica parecia nem ter consciência da minha existência.

Eu fui para a frente da mesa dela e ergui seu rosto com a ponta do indicador para que ela me olhasse, senti ela estremecer com o toque, mas ela não foi a única.

Me assustei ao ver aqueles olhos esmeraldados intensos brilhando sobre mim, lutei para manter a minha cara impassível e lutei ainda mais para não prestar atenção naqueles lábios pretos e no seu formato.

-Largue o lápis e o caderno.-Eu ordenei sombriamente.

Sakura nem se intimidou, ela apenas me olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro, os lábios retorcidos nos cantos, então ela jogou o lápis no chão, depois ela empurrou o caderno da carteira fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, logo após ficou me encarando com o mesmo sorriso, as sobrancelhas erguidas de uma forma sexy, mas sem essa intenção, seu olhar era especulativo, ela estava me desafiando.

Sorri aceitando o desafio.

-Muito bem.-falei com um sorriso de lado, os olhos frios como sempre.

Fui para frente da sala calmamente, porém uma parte de mim tinha um leve receio de que a garota lançasse uma faca nas minhas costas.

-Sou Sasuke Uchiha, o novo encarregado de ser baba dessa turminha, e também vou tentar enfiar física nos seus cérebros mas não garanto nada, alguma duvida?

Ino e outras três garotas ergueram as mãos.

-Garota do fundo.-indiquei.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-23, Yamanaka.

-Tem namorada?

-Não vejo no que isso ajuda em física.

-Eu namoro o ruivinho ali, não vou te atacar.-ela falou ainda oferecida, agora eu olhei surpreso para o "ruivinho ali" o mundo acabou? O ruivo apenas revirou os olhos.

-Não não tenho namorada. Garota do canto?

-Namoraria uma aluna?- uma ruiva de óculos com beleza aceitável perguntou.

-Não vou namorar com você.-eu respondi entediado, então a gótica ergueu a mão com um sorriso cruel, eu assenti indicando que podia falar.

-Você é virgem?-ela provocou, como se tivesse chances contra mim.

Porem não pude deixar de reparar, seria impossível... A voz dela era incrivelmente bonita, um soprano no tom certo, mesmo retorcida pela maldade.

-não.-falei sem me intimidar.

-Tem AIDS?

-Não que eu saiba.

-Alguma doença sexualmente transmissível.

-Não tomei conhecimento de nenhuma.

-É pedofilo?

-Não.

-Necrofilo?

-Não.

-Gay?

-Não.

-Bissexual?

-Gosto exclusivamente de mulheres Haruno.-falei frisando a palavra mulheres.

-Costuma acessar sites pornôs?

-Não é muito freqüente, prefiro viver no real.-eu me mantia totalmente impassível, Sakura apenas me encarava cruelmente.

-Com que freqüência se masturba?

-Quer mesmo saber?-eu perguntei ainda impassível.

-Quero.

-Todo esse questionário tem alguma finalidade?

-Ajudar as minhas companheiras de classe, sei que elas queriam muito perguntar isso, mas se acanharam, e também queria te deixar sem graça, mas ainda não consegui.

-Que bom que tem uma alma caridosa, espero que tenha sido útil, agora se não se importam quero continuar com a aula.

-Ainda não respondeu a ultima pergunta professor...-Sakura perguntou com um sorriso cruel.

-Não tenho um freqüência exata, quando eu quero seria a melhor resposta.-eu respondi simplesmente, a encarando nos olhos.-Posso fazer as mesmas perguntas?

-Não, primeiro seria assedio, podendo ser considerado pedofilia...-eu a interrompo.

-Eu não podia considerar assedio o seu caso?

-Sou de menor, não respondo por meus atos.

-Ah certo. –Falei com um sorriso de lado. - Segundo?

-As minhas respostas não interessariam ninguém, seria sua tentativa de me humilhar, porem, as suas são muito úteis para algumas garotas aqui.

-Certo, -eu falei com o mesmo sorriso de canto, ela podia se achar vitoriosa, mas ainda teria mais pela frente, aquilo não chegava a ser nem a batalha.-Posso começar minha aula agora?-perguntei retoricamente.

-Fique a vontade.-Ela falou me encarando com aqueles olhos traiçoeiros, uma cobra esperando o momento certo para dar o bote... uma cobra muito bonita por sinal.

Comecei a falar apresentando nossa nova matéria, mas não pude deixar de pensar comigo mesmo que eu tinha acabado de falar mais sobre minha vida sexual do que devia. Nunca antes tinha me exposto tanto numa sala de aula... Mas, por outro lado, eu não tinha nada o que me envergonhar. Não me sentia apreensivo com isso, como sempre me sentia antes de falar de mim... Aquele modo desafiador de Sakura me fazia falar muito mais do que devia.

Percebi que Sakura sabia muito mais sobre mim do que eu sobre ela, o que não era comum, ninguém sabia muita coisa sobre mim.

Dei a minha aula tranquilamente, sem muitas perguntas, não esperava muita coisa deles.

-Alguma duvida?-perguntei, todos se mantinham desanimados e em silencio, Sakura se mexia ritimadamente na cadeira, eu a observei curioso, me aproximei sem que ela escutasse -Srta Haruno?-perguntei, ela continuava de olhos fechados e se balançando, eu apenas sorri. Levantei o cabelo dela, ele era realmente macio, e puxei seu fone de ouvido rapidamente. Ela me encarou assustada, seus olhos verdes arregalados pela surpresa. -Orientação.- eu falei com um sorriso, ela revirou os olhos e se levantou.

-Vou visitar a titia.-ela sorriu e pegou seu material, saindo da sala.

-Tsunade é tia dela.-Ino falou com um sorriso educado, se oferecendo como sempre.

-Não me lembro de ter perguntado.-eu falei, mais realmente grato pela informação.

-De nada.-Ela falou, e logo depois bateu o sinal.

-Sr. Uchiha!-Tsunade me chamou no corredor, eu derrubei a água que segurava com o susto, estava distraído... Pois é, a Haruno conseguiu esse feito.-Me desculpe, mais queria falar com você sobre Sakura Haruno.

-Ah sim... –falei me recompondo e prestando atenção.

-Não sei se sabe, mas eu sou tia dela e sou responsável por ela até que ela atinja a maior idade, por isso me preocupo com a sua educação e queria saber ao certo o problema que teve com ela.

-Ela estava escutando musica, ela não te contou?-eu perguntei confuso.

-Sim... Mas é só isso?

-Talvez ela tenha se mostrado um pouco diferente dos outros alunos, mas no momento é tudo que posso dizer. Ainda não tive muitas aulas com a turma dela para poder conhecê-la. - eu falei despreocupado.

-Qualquer problema não hesite em falar comigo.-ela fala me cumprimentando com a cabeça, eu respondi o comprimento e ela se afastou, então, a diretora era a responsável por ela... agora complicava um pouquinho.

Já haviam se passado dois dias, o máximo que tive de contato com a pequena foi em corredores e rapidamente, eu não costumava ficar conversando com alunos nos corredores então ignorá-la não era surpresa nenhuma.

Tinha acabado de descer do meu carro, um fusion preto(N/A: essa tem uns 3 ou 4 anos, é d época onde o fusion era um carro raro.), mesmo eu sendo professor, dar aula para uma escola como aquela rendia um certo luxo.

Estava parado em frente a uma casa grande e bem cuidada, toquei a campanhinha, um senhor de cabelo branco atendeu.

-Sasuke Uchiha, acho que você esta fazendo um bom trabalho.-o senhor falou.

-porque Jiraya?

-Naruto estava estudando, com medo de você dar uma bronca nele mais uma vez.-ele falou orgulhoso.

-Até que enfim, já não era sem tempo! Mais eu acho que a culpada disso é a nova namorada dele.

-Eu também desconfio disso...-ele sorriu e eu dei o meu sorriso de lado, mas ele nunca chegava até os olhos.-Entre entre! –Jiraya pediu me abrindo espaço, eu entrei e logo um Naruto contente veio em minha direção, de mãos dadas com uma garota, eu sabia que conhecia ela de algum lugar.

-Oi Uchiha-sensei... – A garota falou acanhada com um monte de livros nos braços, cada um de uma matéria diferente, Naruto pegou alguns para ajudá-la.

-Oi...-Falei meio confuso, é ela era minha aluna então por isso que a conhecia... Aah! Como me esqueci? Era a cegueta!

-Essa é a minha namorada Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga , prima do Neji.-ele apresentou a menina para mim, eu arregalei os olhos.

-Naruto... Ele sabe?-eu perguntei o olhando chocado, o que deu nele para namorar ela? Neji era muito cuidadoso com a prima... então era por isso que a cegueta me lembrava alguém.

-Sim ele sabe, e sim, ele quase me matou, mas depois ele desistiu, a Hina-chan me aceitou, ele não vai poder fazer nada...-ele falou com um sorriso enorme, eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Bom, anda, tenho que ver se enfio algo na sua cabeça oca.-eu falei batendo na testa do meu aluno preferido. Na verdade, Naruto praticamente cresceu comigo e com Neji. Era bem mais novo, tinha 18 anos apenas, reprovou no segundo ano, mas ele era um amigo excepcional.

-Certo, deixa eu só ajudar a Hinata com os livros, eu estava ajudando ela com os estudos...

-Hinata espero que não tenha guardado nada do que ele falou, deve estar tudo errado.-Eu falei com um sorriso.

-Na-na verda-dade não esta-ta-va não, eu ve-venho estudar com ele, a-assim ele es-estuda para o ves-vestibular e eu para as pro-provas.-Ela falou corada, e eu sorri, era bom ver que alguém gostava do idiota.

-Que bom então, vamos ver se isso realmente ajuda...-eu falei lançando um olhar frio para Naruto, ele apenas sorriu.

-Bom... Hinata vamos indo, seu pai já deve estar ai na frente.-Ele falou e a menina acenou para mim, eu respondi com um aceno de cabeça e fui para o quarto de Naruto, onde antes brincávamos e agora usávamos para estudar e falar da vida.

Entrei no quarto e como sempre estava uma bagunça, algo típico de Naruto, no chão havia uma mistura de roupas com CDs, DVDs, baquetas, comida e pratos vazios, eu estava acostumado com isso.

Me sentei na cama desforrada, chutando alguns objetos desconhecidos ao passar, peguei o lap top dele e coloquei nas musicas que eu gostava enquanto esperava ele voltar.

-Desculpa a demora, estava conversando com o pai da Hinata, sabe como é, ganhar moral com o sogro.

-Certo certo, senta logo.-ele se sentou no meu lado, pegando um caderno no meio daquela bagunça.

Eu peguei o caderno da mão dele e passei um exercício de cabeça, eu ditaria, mais eu nunca conseguiria ler depois para explicar pra ele.

-Resolve.-eu falei entediado passando o caderno pra ele.

-Certo...-ele resmungou triste, Naruto odiava fazer exercícios.

Enquanto isso eu fiquei relembrando a audácia da Haruno, eu sei, depois de dois dias, com tantas outras aulas, eu deveria ter esquecido ela, mas era difícil, a gótica era estranha demais, não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

-Ta Sasuke pode falar.-Naruto falou largando o caderno, até parecia um amigo preocupado, mas na verdade ele queria se livrar do serviço.

-O que?-eu falei levemente irritado, odiava quando me pegavam distraído.

-Anda Sasuke, abre seu coração.-ele falou com um sorriso travesso, típico do Uzumaki, mais ele era meu melhor amigo, mesmo sendo mais novo, falar com ele teria suas utilidades.

-É uma aluna minha... uma gótica da sala da sua namoradinha...-eu falei meio confuso, sempre que falava com Naruto me sentia com um psicólogo, porque eu sempre falava tudo pra ele.

-O que tem ela?

-Acho que você não acreditaria...

-Cara, Neji tá quase me aceitando como namorado da prima dele, e ele ta casando meu! Você acha que eu duvido de mais alguma coisa na minha vida?

-Certo... Bom...-eu contei tudo que aconteceu, obviamente não entrei em detalhes, mas falei a nossa conversa toda, e o mais importante, ela era sobrinha da diretora.

-Sasuke... Não sei o que falar... parece um episodio de garotas selvagens, ou sexo selvagem na savana africana! –E então riu da própria piada, retardado. – Sei lá...

-Pois é...mas talvez tenha sido só aquele dia, ela acordou com uma vontade enorme de dar o rabo e resolveu ter inspirações.-eu brinquei.

-tudo é possível...-Naruto falou com um sorriso enorme.

-Mas me conta... Então essa é a sua famosa namorada? –falei tentando mudar de assunto, eu já havia passado tempo demais pensando nela, não queria que isso persistisse.

-É...

-Cara! Ela é prima do Neji! Ninguém vale tanto risco...-eu falei realmente horrorizado.

-Que nada... Ela é diferente meu... Eu a amo serio.

-Besteira Naruto, o que sabe de amor? Essa bosta não existe, é só a adrenalina que você sente por estar com ela, já que sabe que é perigoso.

-Não é isso Sasuke, isso foi pela Shizune... Hinata é diferente, eu nunca fiz nada com ela...

-Trocou uma casada muito sexy por uma virgensinha?-eu perguntei realmente confuso.

-Cara, ela não é só uma virgensinha... é que não da pra explicar...-ele se embolava nas palavras.-ela é doce... meiga... Eu morreria por ela se fosse preciso, eu faria tudo por ela...

-Isso é doença de adolescência, prometo que passa.-eu falei batendo no seu ombro.

-Quando você encontrar a certa vai ver só.

-Naruto, eu não sou mais um adolescente. – E a certa não me quis... pensei irritado.


	2. Chapter 2

Juntei 2 capítulos, pra ficar grandinho e eu chegar logo onde estava. Bom, espero que gostem *-*

Kissus!

Obs: Naruto não é meu, bla bla bla...

Obs2: Desculpem, não lembro dos nomes dos capítulos...

* * *

Entrei na sala ciente que deveria estar preparado para tudo, mas ela me surpreendeu.

Sakura estava deitada na mesa de cabeça pra baixo, a cabeça virada para o quadro negro, suas mãos tocavam no chão e ela escutava musica, cantarolando um rock pesado. Alguns garotos safados olhavam para as suas pernas, querendo ver um pouco mais, ela nem parecia ciente, e também não era oferecida, ou morreria de suspiros na minha aula... Eu não entendia aquela garota.

Me aproximei irritado e fiquei de frente para ela, da cabeça dela pra falar a verdade.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso de lado e tirou os fones parando de cantarolar:

-Não posso fazer um boquete daqui professor, terá de se abaixar se quiser.-ela falou sensualmente, mas ainda não era serio, nem sedutora, era só... querendo me tirar do serio.

Se ela continuasse me dando aquelas idéias ia acabar me tirando do serio... mas de uma maneira muito diferente

Respirei fundo, tentando pensar em outra coisa, professores não deviam mostrar desejo por alunos, eu jamais faria isso. Para parar de pensar naquilo olhei para Sai, o garoto era irritante, não parava de olhar para as pernas da menina.

-Senta direito Haruno.-falei irritado, encarando os alunos tarados, eu estava realmente irritado com eles, custava muito sei lá.. disfarçar?

-Eu te ofereço uma chupada gratuita e você me trata assim?-ela brincou indo se sentar.

Eu continuo olhando os garotos serio para nem cair na tentação, tá, geralmente nem penso em tentação... mas ela... encara os garotos e para de filosofar Sasuke.

-Eu aceito Sakura!-o garoto com cabeça de tigela falou, não me contive.

-Você!-apontei para o sobrancelhudo.-Pra direção agora, o resto para os seus lugares.-eu falei irritado mas sem mudar minha face nem meu tom de voz. Fui dar a minha aula, aquela já era a turma que eu mais detestava.

-Porque? Sakura não foi para a direção!-a menina revirava os olhos, mais parou me olhando atentamente com a pergunta, eu gelei por um segundo, entretanto não deixei transparecer.

-Eu sou o professor, eu mando, você vai.-eu falei fingindo nem me importar Sakura sorriu especulativa para mim, eu revirei os olhos.

O menino saiu derrotado, eu dei a minha aula como sempre e depois sai, fui direto para sala de professores onde a diretora já foi me interrogando.

-Porque exatamente Rock Lee foi mandado para a minha sala?-Tsunade perguntou levemente irritada, massageando a testa com dois dedos em sinal de cansaço.

-Ele pediu para que Sakura chupasse sua genitália. -eu falei me desfazendo da maleta e a colocando sobre o sofá, sem me incomodar.

-É... Isso é um bom motivo...-ela falou meio confusa.-Ele falou que a culpa era toda dela.

-Ela fez uma brincadeira de mal gosto comigo, mas foi apenas uma brincadeira e não me senti desrespeitado, além disso se eu tirá-la de sala toda vez que ela me irritar acho melhor que adiantem suas férias.

-Certo, certo... Escute, Sakura teve muitos problemas nesses últimos anos e ela esta um pouco confusa... Ela é uma boa menina, só precisa ter a chance de provar...-Tsunade se desculpava, sim, essas eram as desculpas dela.

-Eu acredito nisso, então, vamos tentar.

Após um dia cansativo de trabalho eu fui para casa. Já estava tarde, eu havia esquecido de acender a luz do corredor, já estava acostumado com o caminho, o único problema era que não encontrava o buraco para encaixar as chaves.

Ao lado do meu apartamento só havia um na frente, era um prédio grande, dois apartamentos por andar, e os dois eram enormes por sinal.

Eu dividia o meu com meu amigo Neji, ele era um amigo ótimo, e como ia se casar quase nunca ficava em casa, sempre estava no apartamento da namorada.

Ainda lutando contra a fechadura a luz se acendeu.

Antes de mais nada é preciso lembrar que me mudei para aquele apartamento com Neji ainda no começo daquele ano, e que com as férias e os horários diferentes eu nunca conheci os meus vizinhos, principalmente porque eles sempre viajavam ou estavam fora.

A luz acesa me mostrou uma bela menina, gótica e de cabelos singulares...

Sim, parece que o diabo realmente persegue agente para nos punir, mas o que eu havia feito?

A menina estava assustada, me encarava boquiaberta e eu devia estar com a mesma cara, ela tinha subido de escada correndo, ainda estava ofegante.

A luz se apagou sozinha, ela se apagava com o tempo, aquilo nos acorda. Sakura acende novamente a luz, e outra luz se acendeu, Tsunade saia pelo elevador carregada de compras.

-Sakura ande, vai me ajudar ou ficar parada ai me olhando?-Tsunade falou irritada sem perceber o olhar alarmado que Sakura lhe lançava.

-Deixe que eu te ajude.-falei pegando algumas compras, a mulher se assustou.

-Professor Uchiha... O que faz aqui?

-Moro aqui.

Assim que falei isso Sakura olhou para o outro apartamento com raiva, como se isso pudesse fazer com que ele deixasse de existir.

-Ah interessante... Achei que fosse aquele rapaz... o que esta noivo da sua amiga Sakura.

-Sim, mas ele falou algo de dividir o apartamento com um outro cara, só não pensei que fosse ele... Tenho que avisar para que Tenten se proteja, ou vai acabar perdendo o Neji pra esse ai...-Sakura brincou, eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.

-Respeite o seu professor Sakura.

-Claro...-ela falou com um sorriso de lado.

-Vamos, abra a porta, Sasuke não pode ficar aqui segurando as compras para sempre.

-Ah, certo...-Sakura falou atrapalhada e abriu a porta.

A casa delas cheirava a sakuras, aroma artificial de cereja e canela. Era impecavelmente organizada, tirando objetos pretos em sua maioria aqui e ali, espalhado pela cômoda e o sofá, peças de roupa, brincos, colares, caixas de cds... o estofado das poltronas eram de um tom neutro, com estampais florais que combinavam com as cortinas e o sofá, os moveis eram todos de madeira escura e envelhecida, tudo com classe e bom gosto, as únicas coisas que destoavam, como sempre, se relacionavam a Haruno.

-Pode deixar as compras sobre o sofá, Sakura guarda.

Tsunade falou entrando por uma das portas que eu sabia ser a cozinha, se não fosse o suficiente o formato do apartamento delas ser o mesmo do meu, ainda por cima quando ela abriu a porta pude sentir o cheiro gostoso de uma sopa caseira de feijão.

-Janta conosco professor?-Tsunade perguntou educadamente.

Sakura imediatamente me olhava acusadora, um olhar mais homicida que o do Gaara.

-Fica pra outro dia, eu tenho um compromisso para esse jantar.-Eu falei simplesmente, não era mentira.

-É uma pena, -Tsunade fala educadamente ajudando a sobrinha a guardar as compras.-Podemos marcar para outro dia...

-Podemos.-Eu respondi cordialmente.

-Sakura querida, leve seu professor até a porta!-Tsunade pediu, a menina arregalou os olhos, mas foi. De cara amarrada claro, porém... misteriosamente sem falar nada.

-Obrigado.-Falei quando ela abriu a porta para mim e sai, sem falar mais nada.

Os dias se passaram bem, nas aulas os problemas de sempre, a Sakura geralmente só me ignorava, não prestava a mínima atenção na aula e depois de umas duas aulas eu desisti de fazer perguntas pra ela.

Antes da prova dei meu primeiro trabalho para a turma, todos entregaram na data prevista, para que eu corrigisse antes da prova e eles pudessem estudar por ele, era um relatório sobre tudo o que eu dei e alguns exercícios que eu passei, que eles teriam que resolver.

Apenas uma pessoa deixou de me entregar.

Acertou.

Irritado me informei na secretaria sobre a próxima aula do segundo ano, natação e educação física, separavam meninas e meninos. Perguntei onde estariam as meninas, a moça me respondeu rapidamente e eu me encaminhei para as piscinas.

Lá estava ela... enquanto as outras nadavam ela estava perada de braços cruzados na beira da piscina, apenas aproveitando o calor das águas aquecidas.

-Haruno!-eu chamei, todos olharam pra mim, menos ela, ela apenas se virou e colocou os braços sobre a borda da piscina, deitando a cabeça sobre eles tranquilamente e fechando os olhos.

Me aproximei dela serio como sempre ela olhou para cima com um sorriso doce, linda...

-Veio ter uma visão melhor dos meus peitos?-ela perguntou, cínica.

-Porque não me entregou o trabalho?-eu perguntei.

-Acho que da pra você ver melhor se eu fizer assim!-ela falou jogando a cabeça para traz.

-Haruno, isso, mais a nota das tarefas que você nunca faz e seu comportamento em sala inexistente, valem um quinto da sua nota. Como você acha que vai conseguir a nota desse bimestre?

-perdeu a chance de ver meus peitos no maio indecente que a escola oferece professor, tsc tsc.-ela fala colocando a cabeça para frente. Devia ser louca.

-Não quero ver seus peitos.

-Verdade, se quisesse seria o estranho do Kisame.-era o professor de natação.

-Haruno, é bom que vá bem na minha prova.

-Foi um porre te rever, faça o favor de não voltar sempre, se bem que como uma boa mártir é de se esperar que eu agüente a sua companhia para a Karin e as outras estranhas poderem te admirar.

-Haruno, se você ficar farei questão de te reprovar por conselho.-falei virando de costas e saindo.

-Ino vai recolhendo o pagamento, agora elas podem ver o bumbum do Uchiha enquanto ele se afasta!

Eu ignorei.

Entreguei os trabalhos de volta antes da prova, a Haruno cochilava na minha aula, eu então pequei a minha garrafa de água e espirrei um pouco na nuca dela (eu tenho uma professora que faz isso!).

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA QUEM FOI O FILHA DA ... A oi professor!-ela gritou e se acalmou quando me viu.

-não babe em cima do seu material, pelo visto vai usar ele de novo ano que vem.-eu falei gélido e fui para a frente da sala.

Sábado de manhã foi a prova do ensino médio, o terceiro ano tinha aula, a prova deles era quinta a tarde, eu daria aula para eles, uma aula de apoio que me pediram, antes de um exame nacional que teria, competição boba de escolas para ver qual era a melhor, mesmo que a melhor apenas uma parcela de infinitos zeros a esquerda da virgula pudesse pagar.

Fui mais cedo no colégio, umas 9 horas, eu daria uma das ultimas aulas mais por mania fui um pouco mais cedo, a prova do primeiro e do segundo começava as 8, e por obra do destino (ou eu se preferir -.-) nesse sábado seria prova de física, A e B, e geografia.

Assim que entrei no colégio me assustei ao ver Sakura saindo da sala de prova com cara amassada de quem tinha dormido, mais... Ainda eram nove horas, se ela dormiu, e ainda por cima fez três provas... Como foi isso?

Eu a encarei mais logo entrei para ir para a sala dos professores, não queria que ela me visse.

A mais eu queria muito ver essa prova dela, ficaria até mais tarde se fosse preciso para pegar as provas.

Fiquei quieto tamborilando os dedos na mesa dos professores, eu devia terminar de corrigir uns trabalhos e tal mais fiquei incapaz por alguns segundos.

Será que a Haruno era tão tonta a ponto de estragar a vida dela dormindo ao invés de fazer a prova?

-Algum problema Uchiha?-Anko a professora de geografia me perguntou.

-A... não nenhum...-Falei abrindo minha maleta e então fazendo o que devia fazer.

Dei a minha aula de revisão onde os alunos me faziam perguntas sobre tudo que foi aprendido, passei mais exercícios e fiz tudo o que um bom professor deve fazer, assim que sai da sala de aula fui direto buscar as provas, logo após eu fui para casa, sentei no sofá e abri o pacote de provas, antes de corrigir fui buscar algo para comer na geladeira, como o Neji vive na casa da namorada obviamente ele nem se preocupou de abastecer a geladeira, só tinha latas e mais latas de cerveja...

Alguns dias antes Neji brigou com Tenten, coisa besta, quase todo mês acontecia, mais o viado todo com medo de perder a noiva se entupiu de álcool e a geladeira também.

Fui olhar nos armários, entre caixas vazias e teias de aranhas encontrei três pacotinhos de lamen sobreviventes.

Aquilo fez com que três pensamentos viessem a minha mente.

Primeiro, fazer o lamem e comer, claro.

Segundo, era nisso que dava ser amigo do Naruto... toda vez que ele tinha problemas em casa ou queria a companhia dos amigos ele ia dormir lá em casa... obviamente nos acabávamos tendo que comprar pacotes econômicos ou caixas fechadas do Atacadão, pelo menos tinham três sobreviventes...

A terceira coisa que me veio em mente foi...

Porque raios eu pago uma faxineira todo mês pra vir duas vezes na semana se a viada não limpava os armários?

Enquanto esquentava a água para preparar meu nissim eu me sentei no sofá com uma latinha de cerveja, tirei a camisa em resposta ao calor insuportável e bebi um gole antes de pegar as provas, procurei rapidamente a dela, só para me irritar era a ultima, ou seja, ela devia ter sido a primeira a entregar.

Folheei rapidamente, tinhas varias respostas sem fazer, eu sorri de lado, adoraria reprovar a Haruno.

Fui corrigir a prova, me admirei ao ver aquilo, reli e corrigi novamente inúmeras vezes, tentando achar erros na minhas contas, o que era difícil de existir, porem era exatamente aquilo que eu constatara da primeira vez, todas as que ela respondeu estavam certas...

Como?

Como raios isso podia acontecer?ela nem prestava atenção nas minhas aulas!

Fiz a soma da prova dela no geral, se ela tirasse a mesma nota na segunda prova passaria sem problemas, e olha que essa prova era de um grau avançado, superior ao ITA se interessa.

Porem, ela consegui fazer exatamente as que ela precisava... deixando apenas as questões mais fáceis.

Sim meus caros, ela deixou as mais fáceis.

Eu sempre coloco duas ou três questões de nível fácil para que os alunos possam tirar alguma nota, ela as pulou.

Porque ela faria isso?

Irritado comecei a sentir um forte cheiro de queimado...

Seriam os meus neurônios?

Será que Sakura era tão complicada de se compreender que acabou pifando a minha mente?

Felizmente após esse pensamento auxiliado pela bebida, eu recordei da pobre panela no fogo.

Cheguei lá tarde demais, a água já tinha evaporado e o fundo da panela estava queimado, quase furado, é o que da não saber comprar panelas decentes.

Tentei pegar a panela do forno e acabei queimando a minha mão, qualquer cozinheira fajuta saberia disso, porque raios eu tinha que ser tão debilitado gastronomicamente?

Gritei irritado, não, não foi grito de mulhersinha foi de macho mesmo, desliguei o forno, pois é, não havia pensado nessa possibilidade ainda, mais meu! Quem fazia a comida geralmente era a Tenten, a santa namorada do Neji!

Abri a torneira gelada colocando a mão embaixo, escutei a campanhinha e não pude deixar de soltar um imenso palavrão, qual é, parece que tem dias que tudo de ruim tem que te acontecer, mesmo parecendo que depois que eu conheci a Haruno esses dias ficaram cada vez mais constantes.

Fui até a porta gritando um "já vai" mal humorado, abri a porta apenas com uma mão e quase gritei.

Não eu não abri com a mão machucada, era a figura na minha porta.

Lá estava Sakura, a camiseta toda rasgada preta, os cabelos bagunçados e o shorts desnecessariamente curto e a maquiagem preta borrada.

-Belo peitoral.

Ignorei a menção a minha falta de camiseta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, você esta bem?-perguntei preocupado, inocentemente pensei que a garota tinha acabado de ser roubada ou algo pior.

-Meu deus, eu venho prestar socorro a um visinho gritando que pelo visto pôs fogo no apartamento, e você acha que eu quero alguma coisa de você?

-Mais... quero dizer, suas roupas rasgadas, seu cabelos...-fiquei confuso, será que era alguém do prédio que costumava atacá-la? Porque ela agia tão tranquilamente?

Ela me olhou chocada por alguns segundos e então caiu na gargalhada, eu realmente não entendia ela.

-Uchiha eu não fui estuprada, minha roupa é assim, e eu tava dormindo, devia ter me produzido antes de ver o que tava acontecendo?

-Ah...-fiquei sem palavras para a situação, por sorte a desalmada tinha a curiosidade insaciável.

-O que aconteceu com você, escutei um grito de dor muito másculo e esse cheiro de queimado desgraçado... Queimou o pau tentando ver se ele dilatava pra ficar maior?-ela era o demônio.

-Olha o respeito garota!

-tá, tá, mais serio o que aconteceu?

-Eu estava cozinhando e a minha comida queimou.

-naturalmente, e pelo estado da sua mão deve ter se queimado também...

-Naturalmente.-eu falei com uma careta.

-O que você estava fazendo? Porque meu deus isso ta com cheiro de Bombril queimado.

-Miojo.

-Como?

-MI-O-JO.-falei lentamente, levemente ultrajado pelos seus olhos arregalados.

Logo ela se dobrava de rir, uma risada cruel, mais magnificamente delicada e angelical para uma bruxa.

-Qual é a graça?

-Nenhuma, super normal queimar o miojo.-Ela falou ironicamente.

-Na verdade o miojo não queimou.-eu falei irritado.

-Então de onde vem esse cheiro?-ela falou duvidando da minha palavra.

-É serio, o miojo esta intacto e no pacote, pode ir lá olhar.

-então como...-ela começou e então se interrompeu, fazendo uma cara de quem ia começar a baixar um espírito quase, desejei ter calado a minha boca enquanto podia.

Sakura começou a rir mais ainda, teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair, eu fiquei realmente irritado.

Eu sabia que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dela, a prova dela tinha me distraído do meu prato.

-Você queimou uma panela só com água!-ela quase gritou entre risos.-Como foi capaz?

Não pude deixar de rir também, mesmo irritante, chata, descabelada e completamente desalinhada, ela ainda era incrivelmente bonita... para uma pirralha claro.

-Eu não tive culpa, eu estava ocupado!

-Pelo amor de deus como alguém assim pode ficar sozinho numa casa e ainda estar vivo?

-Olha, zombarias a parte eu estou com fome e tenho um miojo a fazer.

-Deixe de ser idiota, vem.-ela falou puxando o meu braço para dentro da minha própria casa, entrando sem ser convidada.

O lado bom era que assim eu tinha certeza de que ela não era uma vampira, pelo menos não na versão Vampire Diari's (sei não escrever), não que eu assistisse claro, eu estava apenas trocando de canal.

-O que está fazendo? -perguntei irritado enquanto ela me puxava para a cozinha, eu sabia que ela saberia onde era, nossos apartamentos eram praticamente a mesma coisa.

Ela me ignorou, abriu a torneira no máximo e puxou a minha mão com força para baixo d'água.

-Ai!-exclamei, delicadeza não era o forte da Haruno.

-Fique ai.-ela falou se afastando e olhando ao redor.-Coitada da panela...-escutei ela murmurar se divertindo.-Onde você guarda as panelas?

-No armário embaixo do microondas, mais o que...?-ela apenas passou por traz de mim roçando seu corpo no meu. Não foi exatamente por querer, a cozinha era realmente meio apertada, mas se ela tivesse pedido eu teria encolhido meu braço, ela passaria sem esforços, e eu não estaria sentindo as vibrações corporais pelo toque.

Sakura se abaixou e juro que tentei não olhar.

-Podia limpar o armário né?-eu me virei pra ela irritado, ela se levantou, seu quadril quase roçando em partes que pessoas decentes não deveriam roçar nesse caso.

Eu bem que sabia que pela primeira vez a culpa não era dela, ela estava ocupada demais tentando achar os preparativos e escapar das teias para perceber onde roçava, ou melhor, quase roçava.

Ela então se aproxima de mim, pude sentir meu coração tentando escapar, meu deus eu não podia nem beber cerveja? Se é que era a cerveja, talvez fosse realmente aquele perfume doce que ela usava.

-Licença. -Ela fala entrando na minha frente, seu bumbum roçava no meu corpo, é, naquela parte do corpo.

Ela então passa a lavar a panela, eu tento afastar a mão mais ela não deixa, puxa minha mão de volta para baixo da água, lavando com a água que caia da minha mão.

-Ao invés de ficar ai fingindo que sofre muito com meu corpo perto do seu porque o idiota não vai para o lado?-ela falou com um sorriso cruel, eu fiz o que ela disse.

-Devia ter mais respeito Haruno.-eu falei tentando manter meu tom frio.

-Porque eu deveria?-ela fala se virando de frente pra mim, uma mão na cintura a outra enxaguando a panela, seus seios quase tocavam em mim... "Aluna Sasuke, Aluna."pensei no momento e aquilo pareceu funcionar.

-Posso lhe advertir.-falei no eterno tom gélido.

-Olhe ao redor.-Ela falou dando um passo pra frente, automaticamente dei um passo para traz, ela sorriu com isso.-não estamos no colégio.- ela falou aproximando seu rosto do meu, ela era realmente cruel.

Não parecia que tinha acabado de acordar da soneca da manha, seu hálito era perfeito e seus lábios terrivelmente chamativo, ela era uma tentação de nível superior.

Me aproximei, como eu era idiota de tentar resistir a algo tão lógico? Era simplesmente a evolução falando que ela era a melhor escolha, me aproximei passando meu braço pela sua cintura, a enlaçando firmemente, afasto minha mão da água e a coloco sobre suas bochechas, puxando seu rosto pra mim, a palma da mão sobre seu queixo, nossas respirações se mesclavam de uma maneira perigosa e apenas uma pequena parte da minha consciência tentava se lembrar do porque aquilo parecia tão errado, do porque eu não devia fazer isso... Mas aquela parte não estava tendo sucesso...


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui amadinhos!

Aos meus velhos leitores... valeu por terem vindo procurar, mais uma vez desculpem pelo transtorno.

E, então, teve uma leitora que comentou, mas eu apaguei aquele capitulo, e agora não sei se ela consegue me achar de volta... Desculpa moça, mas obrigada viu?

Obrigada pelos comentários, amo muito e leio todos, mas nao respondo todos porque, nessa não, mas quem me conhece da AS sabe que eu recebia muitos comentários em um dia, e eu nao tenho tempo (to na universidade integral, escrevo mais alguns livros, tenho alguma vida social, etc...) para responder.

Mas leio todos e as vezes respondo, sabe, aqueles quilométricos que eu perdi pra sempre ;( que me faziam sentir amada e me dão vontade de chorar pela perda...

Mas ok, não querem saber da minha vida que eu sei, vão ler meus lindos!

Obs1: Sou capitalista, escrevo em troca de comentários favoritos e etc, eu to postando tudo de novo, tendo o maior trabalho, e só peço uma coisa: falem o que acham, criticas ruins ou boas não me importo, FALEM, posso não responder sempre, mas REALMENTE quero saber o que pensam.

**Obs2: Naruto não me pertence, como sabem, mas eu tenho um plano antigo de raptar o Masashi e obriga-lo a me dar o Gaara.**

Obs3: Esse site come meus espaços quilométricos para separação e suspense da História, o que eu faço gente? Não consigo mais irritar os meus lindos leitores :/

* * *

Me aproximei, como eu era idiota de tentar resistir a algo tão lógico? Era simplesmente a evolução falando que ela era a melhor escolha, me aproximei passando meu braço pela sua cintura, a enlaçando firmemente, afasto minha mão da água e a coloco sobre suas bochechas, puxando seu rosto pra mim, a palma da mão sobre seu queixo, nossas respirações se mesclavam de uma maneira perigosa e apenas uma pequena parte da minha consciência tentava se lembrar do porque aquilo parecia tão errado, do porque eu não devia fazer isso... Mas aquela parte não estava tendo sucesso...

De repente, me lembrando dos meus erros e da minha insensatez a panela cai da mão de Sakura.

A olho fixamente, assustado com o que via.

Sakura não estava mais como a maldosa e imperiosa Cruela, era apenas uma garota assustada com o que eu fazia, talvez ela realmente quisesse aquilo, sua respiração dizia que sim, porem eu tinha de ser rápido se quisesse ter chances de fazer o que eu devia.

Do mesmo modo que puxava o rosto dela para mim puxei para o lado, tentando o máximo possível não machucá-la, usei o meu braço agarrado a sua cintura para puxá-la de frente para onde seu rosto estava virado, fiz isso rápido, porem meus lábios não me acompanhavam.

Consegui parar a centímetros do seu ouvido e sussurrei para não trair a voz, me esforçando para manter o tom gélido.

-A água não pode ficar correndo, é caro e acaba com o meio ambiente.-falei sorrindo com a idiotice das minhas palavras, ela então estremece.

Eu estava tão perto do seu pescoço... Dava para sentir aquele cheiro divino que tanto me atraia... talvez seja bom fortalecer o sentido dessa palavra no contexto, atrair não de chamar atenção, de me fazer olhar para ela sabe? Atrair no sentido mosca e lâmpada, eu seria a mosca, ela a lâmpada.

Sai de perto dela antes que fizesse algo impensado e fui para sala, me sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, posso garantir que não tenho idéia do que estava passando, estava mais ocupado em tentar me controlar, controlar meus pensamentos.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, deveria me afastar dela, ela era decididamente um grande problema.

Tentando manter toda a calma após o que me pareceu séculos, eu entrei na cozinha.

Respirei fundo e então passei pela porta, nem olhei para ela quando tentei falar no tom mais gélido que pude fazer:

-Sakura acho bom você voltar para casa.

Ela não respondeu, não resisti e olhei, Sakura estava com os joelhos dobrados abraçando-os junto ao peito, a cabeça abaixada, ela tremia levemente.

-Sakura, você esta chorando?-eu perguntei meio confuso.

-Não.-ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, me aproximei dela vacilante.

-Sakura...-estendi minha mão lentamente para tocá-la, não queria que ela se assustasse mais uma vez.

-Tem razão _professor, _eu realmente preciso ir.- ela falou se levantando rapidamente e indo embora, me senti levemente perdido, mais quando pude entender que ela tinha ido, ela já estava longe.

-Eu sou um idiota.-murmurei e então me senti colado ao balcão daquela pia, me sentei exatamente no local em que ela estava minutos antes, sem perceber, apenas coloquei minha mão sobre os olhos e tentei pensar claramente.

Eu não podia querer a Haruno, não podia sentir desejos por uma aluna, e muito menos me apaixonar.

Me levantei e fui corrigir as provas, eu precisava me distrair, e física era a melhor coisa para isso.

Corrigi todas as provas, sem colocar as notas, e essa foi a minha sorte.

Em algum momento eu tive aquela idéia genial.

Sakura teria uma surpresa.

Escutei a campanhinha tocar mais uma vez e então fui abrir, não sabia quem poderia ser mais tinha uma ligeira impressão, abri e apenas vi uma luz rápida, olhei novamente quase sego pela luz e lá estava ela, uma maquina fotográfica na mão e um sorriso cruel no rosto.

-Vou dar de presente para algumas amigas, você sem camisa deve valer um bocado entre as alunas.-ela falou maliciosamente e então me encarou cruelmente, a boca levemente aberta, fingindo dó, depois deu uma piscadela e saiu.

Fiquei chocado por alguns segundo na porta, mais logo depois eu a fechei e sorri.

Teria a minha vingança, a Haruno não perdia por esperar.

Passei um fim de semana normal, corrigi provas, fui beber com Neji e Naruto, ou melhor, eles bebiam e eu não, não gostava muito de beber, quero dizer, primeiro que eu iria dirigir, segundo que o máximo que eu bebia era uma latinha de cerveja, nada mais, tinha meus motivos.

Segunda feira chegou lentamente, fui direto falar com Tsunade assim que cheguei, queria explicar a minha nova idéia, sabia que ela ia aprovar, ela queria uma Sakura melhor... Se isso fosse possível claro.

Falamos com os outros professores e me senti profundamente vingado.

Minha aula com a turma problema seria a penúltima, passei o dia baixando notas no sistema e dando aula para primeiros anos, e então, era a hora.

Entrei na sala serio como sempre, algumas alunas deram risadinhas e eu sabia o porque, mais a Haruno pagaria.

-Vou entregar as provas, assim que eu chamar seus nomes venham buscar.-falei friamente.

-Professor! Quer ver meu novo papel de parede?-A tal de Karin falou.

-Claro, adoraria compartilhá-lo com a direção.-falei gélido, celulares eram proibidos como em toda santa escola, porque alunos nunca aprendem?

-Eu acho que não professor.-Karin falou com um sorriso malicioso, Sakura riu cruelmente.

-Yamanaka!-eu chamei, Ino quase gritou.

-Eu não fiz nada! Juro! A Sakura que...

-venha buscar a sua prova logo, não estão na ordem de chamada.

Assim fui entregando as provas, muitos alunos estavam animados com as notas, deveriam agradecer a Sakura se soubessem.

-Haruno.-Chamei, ela veio lentamente com um olhar desafiador, a mais eu adoraria ver aquela carinha daqui a cinco segundos.

-Já sei a minha nota professor.

-Tem certeza, eu perguntei cínico, erguendo a prova para que ela visse.

-Como?-ela falou, com uma careta horrorizada.-Você não sabe nem corrigir uma prova? Eu sei que a minha nota não devia ser essa! Cada questão vale quatro!

-Não, as questões que você deixou de fazer valem 8, e aquela 7, as que você fez valem 2.

-E qual foi o seu critério para isso.

-as que você fez e as que não fez.

-Você não tem esse direito!

-Quem te disse isso?-falei divertido, Sakura estava possessa, ai como eu amava a vingança.

-Vou agora falar com a Tsunade.

-Vai com deus.-eu falei segurando o riso.

A aula prosseguiu naturalmente, era incrível como sem a Haruno a aula se passava muito mais calma.

-Professor Uchiha Tsunade precisa te ver na sala dela.-Shizune a secretaria da diretora falou para mim perto do fim da aula.

-Quero os exercícios na sala dos professores quando eu voltar.-falei friamente, os alunos gemeram, quase senti pena deles... Prestou atenção na palavra quase né?

Caminhamos em silencio até a sala da diretora, misteriosamente a sala dela estava em silencio, achei que encontraria a Haruno aos berros com a tia...

-Bom dia Tsunade-sama.-falei ao entrar na sala, Sakura me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Não me lembre que isso tudo e ainda estamos na manha deste dia gigante!-Tsunade falou massageando as têmporas, o que a demônia fez?

-Você pediu para ter um péssimo dia ajudando o Uchiha.-Sakura falou irritada.

-Já chega Sakura, sua vida acadêmica neste colégio tem perturbado a ordem e a aprendizagem da sua sala, agora você vai aprender porque este é considerado o melhor colégio do país.

Sakura a olhava com uma cara desinteressada, só faltava bocejar, os braços cruzados e os dedos tamborilando em sinal de impaciência.

-Professor, eu e Sakura conversamos e pelas atuais notas dela em física eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor...

-Sim?

-Bom, sei que você leciona aulas particulares, gostaria que ajudasse a minha Sakura na sua matéria e na matéria do Kakashi também. – Kakashi era o professor de física B.

-O que?!-Sakura grita, mas nós a ignoramos.

-Como aparentemente você é nosso vizinho é melhor do que pedir ao Kakashi, além de que é um ótimo professor e físico, Sakura teria muito o que aprender com você.

-Tsunade não sei se isso é uma boa idéia, visto que a senhorita Haruno...-E então fui rudemente interrompido.

-Por favor! Pago o que você ganha com as outras aulas e mais se precisar, eu preciso dar um jeito nessa menina! O que os pais dela vão falar se virem que mesmo confiando em mim de nada adiantou?

-Eles vão dizer: "a que bom que a Sakura não vai seguir nenhuma carreira complicada, ela pode ser prostituta de luxo, ganharemos muito mais dinheiro assim."-Sakura resmunga alto.

-Sakura!-Tsunade adverte e então volta a massagear as têmporas.-Sakura, volte para sua sala logo.-ela falou após uns segundos, Sakura saiu irritada, então Tsunade olhou para mim, todo o seu sofrimento aparente, porque raios Sakura tinha que ser tão mimada aponto de deixar a tia assim?- Sasuke por favor, entenda como um pedido de uma pessoa desesperada... Sakura... Sakura não é assim... Ela adora física e é muito inteligente, por isso eu fiquei com ela ao invés de deixá-la com os avós, você viu, ela tem capacidade, tudo que ela precisa é... Abaixar as guardas... Por favor me ajude... Como físico você pode mostrar a ela... fazer ela voltar a se interessar...

E então ela me olhou.

Seus olhos marejados e profundamente abatidos, e então, sem pensar, eu aceitei.

E foi assim que tudo realmente começou.

Sakura odiou a idéia como era de se esperar, e então, Tsunade me pediu para levá-la para casa, fiquei com medo por meu pobre fusion...

-Coloque o cinto Haruno.

-Cale a boca Uchiha.

-Vamos tentar tornar isso mais fácil para nos dois certo? Apenas coloque o cinto para que eu possa arrancar o carro e em breve você estará em casa.

Eu falei o mais pacientemente possível e parece que funcionou, Sakura colocou o cinto e cruzou os braços com uma cara emburrada.

Após vários minutos em silencio ela me surpreendeu.

-É isso que você pensa que eu sou?

-O que?

-Você acha que eu sou apenas um problema não é?-ela não me encarava, sua voz era neutra.

-É isso que você parece ser se quer saber.-falei gelado como sempre, logo depois me senti culpado por isso.

-Pois esta errado, eu sou o problema.-ela falou firme, me olhando nos olhos e me desviando da direção, eu nunca duvidei disso, porque mesmo depois de tudo, pros e contras, Sakura estava destinada a causar problemas.-E, se você se meter comigo, pode ter certeza de que serei o maior problema da sua vida.

Mais uma vez ela estava certa.

Eu a ignorei, era arrogante demais para achar que um aluno chegaria a ser realmente o maior problema para mim, minha carreira vetada era um problema maior, e eu ainda tinha problemas maiores ainda.

Chegamos na casa dela, ela entrou comigo, me serviu um almoço totalmente sem vontade e comemos em silencio, logo após ela foi trocar de roupa e então eu a esperei, ela demorava incrivelmente para vim.

Fui ao quarto dela, bati na porta e não recebi resposta...

Entrei através de uma maneira bem simples de arrombar sem estragos aquele tipo de fechadura que eu não vou falar por motivos óbvios, não quero nenhum adolescente arrombando o quarto de ninguém, quando entrei ela estava deitada, com um mp4 e fones de ouvidos.

Revirei os olhos e me sentei na cama dela, tirei seus fones e logo ela me encarava com aquele olhar mórbido, eu a olhei friamente de volta por alguns segundos, mais assim que meus pensamentos de "garota mimada" passaram a "belos olhos verdes" eu parei de encarar, puxei a mão dela sem falar nada, fazendo com que ela se sentasse.

-Eu posso te ensinar o que quiser em física, mais antes você vai ter que aprender o básico.

Ela voltou a deitar e eu voltei a puxá-la para cima.

-Você vai ter que olhar para os exemplos Haruno.

Todo o tempo em que eu expliquei ela ficou calada, me ignorando, olhando para a parede, quando eu pedia ela lançava um breve olhar para o papel e depois voltava a olhar para a parede.

Alguns dias se passaram assim, aulas de manha, Haruno a tarde, e algumas vezes Naruto também, Neji quase nunca aparecia em casa mais sem problemas, mesmo sendo a pessoa mais irritante do mundo Sakura fornecia uma boa alimentação, ta, a quem eu queria enganar, Sakura fazia uma comida que nem a minha avó podia competir.

O fim de semana chegou, mais demorado essa semana pelo visto, marquei de sair com uma garota que conheci numa lanchonete a caminho da casa do Naruto, não lembro o nome dela... Talvez fosse Naomi... Ou Naoko... Ou Maemi... ou Tomiko... ou Maria.. Talvez Jennifer.

Bom, mas se quer saber, curta e grossamente o nome dela não me interessava, ela era uma mulher, e teríamos uma noite promissora, e não era menor de idade, o que importa bastante.

Após um jantar e palavras que eu nem lembro fomos ao nosso apartamento, estava tudo indo bem, ela estava no meu quarto, na minha cama, e começava a gemer embaixo do meu corpo, quando algo estranho acontece.

-Vocês querem parar de fazer barulho? Eu to tentando dormir!-eu escuto um grito familiar e batidas na parede.

Imediatamente eu me levanto colocando a mão na cara com uma careta, o demônio devia ser mais agradável.

-Podemos ir para outro lugar...-ela sussurrou.

-Podemos, esse não é o problema.-eu sussurrei com um sorriso sem graça.-ela é minha aluna.-Avisei fazendo uma careta, a mulher seja lá quem for também fez.

-Assunto para no máximo um mês...-ela tentou me tranqüilizar.

-a tia dela, que por acaso é com quem ela vive, é a diretora.

-Você é masoquista? Quem raios mora ao lado da chefe?

-Descobri a pouco tempo.-murmurei irritado.

-Acho melhor eu ir embora...

-Não... existem outros quartos na casa...

-É serio Sasuke, é melhor eu ir, não quero te meter em encrencas, e... bom não é exatamente o que eu esperava... Preciso mesmo ir.-ela falou e saio, acho que o problema foi ela ter descoberto que eu era professor de colégio...

Pois é, elas sempre olham para o meu carro e minha casa, imaginando que eu seja empresário ou algo do tipo...

A mulher foi embora e mais uma vez tive muita raiva da Haruno.

Após um longo banho eu dormi, disposto a acabar com a pirralha na manha seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

Não sei se já disse, mas to pondo dois capítulos por capitulo pra adiantar pros leitores que já leram (sinto que tem algo errado na construção da frase... mas vocês entenderam.)

Meus lindos amores da minha vida pacata e desolada, eu não vou falar muito, porque, como sabem... Vocês não ligam.

Comentem, favoritem, me amem... Esse tipo de coisa...

E, sim claro: **Naruto não me pertence, a fic sim, o anime não, nem o mangá, nem os personagens, e nem o Masashi. **(mas ainda tenho planos, segredinho!)

* * *

-Teve uma boa noite Sasuke?-A pirainha me perguntou nas escadas enquanto eu levava o lixo.

Não que eu reparasse, mais sua pele pálida estava linda em contraste com aquele belo vestido preto embaixo de um espartilho sexy, não nela claro, crianças não são sexys.

-Poderia ter sido melhor Haruno.-eu falei mal humorado.

-A entendo... Não rolou...

-O que você quer?

-Nada, te encontrei nas escadas, não esta vendo meu salto? Vou sair.

Eu olhei para a perna que ela esticou para mim, ela ficava tão...sem palavras de salto...

Talvez eu deva ter demorado um pouco mais do que devia olhando para sua perna, porque logo ela a abaixou com um sorriso zombeteiro, as sobrancelhas erguidas pedindo uma boa explicação que ela sabia não precisar, era apenas uma cobrinha mimada querendo me provocar.

Eu a ignorei.

Sakura então se afastou apenas erguendo o braço e acenando um tchau displicente, eu lutei contra o desejo de perguntar para onde ela ia, não era da minha conta a vida dos meus alunos.

Fui para casa e procurei na minha agenda alguma garota disponível, não cometeria o erro desprezível de levá-la para casa novamente.

Encontrei uma, seu nome era Marcela, era uma estrangeira bem bonitinha, combinamos de sair naquele dia mesmo, iríamos para um restaurante/lanchonete que eu gostava muito.

Marcela estava bonita, não me pergunte como, só lembro da parte do bonita.

Eu havia buscado ela na sua casa, então sabia para onde levá-la na volta, entramos na lanchonete e nos sentamos numa das primeiras mesas, uma garçonete gatinha veio nos atender jogando todo o seu charme para mim, eu era conhecido ali, possivelmente já tinha dormido com ela algumas noites antes.

Após fazermos nossos pedidos conversamos sobre coisas banais, era o momento impressione, depois seria o momento diversão, eu sabia disso, porem ainda achava muito chato.

Em algum momento entediado eu olhei envolta, não costumava fazer isso, geralmente observava minha companhia firmemente para me fingir de admirado, mas hoje não estava com saco pra isso, lancei um olhar rápido pela decoração vermelha e dourada, ali sempre parecia natal, lembrava um pouco o estilo indiano, mesmo que a comida fosse tradicional. Olhei para as plantas, o aquário de peixes ornamentais, o belo tecido que forrava as mesas, tudo rapidamente.

Quando passei o olhar pelas mesas algo chamou minha atenção, olhei novamente para lá.

Não sei como não havia visto antes, uma garota de cabelo rosa, nos fundos, com um garoto ruivo.

A principio pensei que fosse o cara do delineador, mas não, era um ruivo do terceiro, garoto problema, parecia que sempre estava drogado... Se não me engano seu nome era Sasori.

Não posso negar que aquilo me irritou, ou melhor, me deixou preocupado. Sakura era nova demais para se meter nesse tipo de encrenca, e, além disso, Tsunade era uma mulher tão boa... não merecia mais essa preocupação.

-Sasuke, esta me ouvindo?-só consegui prestar atenção nessa frase porque Marcela me tocou, tentei responder meio confuso, tentando voltar a atenção para o meu encontro.

-A claro, continue.-eu falei agora olhando para ela, mais sem resistir olhei para o casal lá no fundo.

Sasori colocava o cabelo de Sakura atrás da orelha, ela sorriu sem graça, que lindo, ele era tão original. Isso me irritou, aposto que ele não queria nada serio com ela, isso não estava certo.

Porem... Senti algo estranho quando vi ela sorrir daquele modo... Porque eu não conseguia fazer ela sorrir? Não que eu me importasse, mais Sakura era sempre tão fechada... Provocante... talvez eu apenas quisesse um pouco daquilo... O que eu quero dizer é que... bem... Sakura podia ser mais fácil... Como parecia com ele.

Mais felizmente para me mostrar que aquilo não era apenas comigo ela bagunça o cabelo mais uma vez fazendo uma careta, aquela era a Sakura que eu conhecia.

Porem tudo foi mudando, ela sorriu novamente e colocou a mão sobre a dele puxando ela para mais perto, olhou para ele sensualmente e ele sorriu malicioso, eles conversavam algo que fazia suas faces mudar cada vez mais, Sakura lhe lançou aquele olhar que sempre fazia quando me provocava, aquilo me irritava.

-Só um pouco.-falei para Marcela que me chamava mais uma vez.

Me levantei, Tsunade não merecia aquilo, Sakura não merecia aquilo, e Sasori... Bom, com certeza ele não merecia nem metade do que aquela garota era... quero dizer, o que devia ser... não pra mim claro... bem... Tsunade gostava dela, e era minha chefe.

Então, apenas por esse motivo eu me levantei e me aproximei dos dois calmamente.

-A! Oi! Algum problema professor?-Sakura me perguntou curiosa, com o eterno olhar provocante, pelo visto minha cara não estava tão calma assim.

-na verdade sim, Tsunade sabe sobre esse seu encontro?-perguntei tentando ser o mais gélido possível, ela apenas riu.

-Ela sabe do seu?-me perguntou rindo de escárnio.

-Vamos, você vem comigo.-eu falei puxando seu braço, ela desviou me olhando como se eu fosse louco.

-Não.-ela falou simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Sakura não tente discutir comigo.-eu falei bravo, ela abriu a boca para rebater mais pelo visto minha atitude tinha deixado ela pasma demais para falar.

-desculpa cara, mais quem você pensa que é?-Sasori perguntou se levantando com toda aquela posse de menino mal, como se pudesse me intimidar.

-Alguém que com certeza você não vai querer se meter .-falei friamente, meu olhar gélido foi o suficiente para ele se afastar, aquilo era bom, não queria problemas com alunos.

Me aproximei de Sakura e segurei seu braço enquanto ela me encarava incrédula, aquilo foi o suficiente para ela voltar ao de sempre.

-Me solta!-ela ordenou irritada.

-Claro que vou te soltar, mais não agora.-falei a puxando.

Ela se puxava para baixo quase se jogando no chão para que eu a largasse, todos olhavam para nós, aquilo me cansava, Sakura tentava se soltar de todo jeito, enfiando as unhas na minha mão e arranhando o meu braço, revirei os olhos enquanto ela tentava se soltar em vão, então eu a parei.

Me virei para ela quando estávamos quase na porta, algumas pessoas pensavam em se aproximar para salvar a pobre donzela, mais meu olhar os intimidou, porque Sakura nunca segue os exemplos alheios?

Chocada com a minha parada súbita ela parou também, acho que com medo do meu próximo passo, eu sorri e ela me encarou curiosa...e um pouco amedrontada também, pude ver em seus olhos.

Me abaixei puxando seu braço para cima e a coloquei nos meus ombros, como se ela fosse um saco do papai Noel.

Aquilo foi demais para ela.

-Sasuke Uchiha! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Me coloque no chão agora! Não finja que não esta me escutando professor! Me solte!-eu apenas a ignorei.

Sakura parecia uma criança birrenta, se rebatia me chutava e me socava, sem conseguir se levantar porque eu apertava sua barriga com o ombro, era inconsciente, a posição causava isso.

Em algum momento ela cansou, parou e apenas ficou emburrada e de braços cruzados.

-eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça, vai demorar muito para me por no chão?-ela me perguntou irritada, já estávamos quase onde eu havia parado o carro.

-Pronto senhorita Haruno, seja boazinha e eu não falo nada para a sua tia.-falei gélido.

-A claro, isso será ótimo para você, assim não será acusado de me raptar ou qualquer outra coisa que isso possa gerar... Eu poderia te ferrar e fazer você ser despedido sabia?-ela falou cruelmente, sua voz divertida na ultima frase.

-E eu posso falar que escutei você pedir drogas para Sasori, o que seria o suficiente para explicar meus atos e me fazer parecer um herói.-falei abrindo a porta do carro e fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse.

-Eu desmentiria tudo, e Sasori também.-ela falou, mais já não era tão firme.

-Acha que em quem eles acreditariam? No drogado e na aluna encrenca ou no professor responsável e bem conceituado de física?- Ela apenas se calou irritada.-Agora entre.

Ela parecia não querem me obedecer, suspirei e me aproximei dela, disposto a enfiá-la no carro se preciso, porem ela foi mais rápida e se enfiou no carro ficando de braços cruzados. Lamentável.

Eu mesmo coloquei seu cinto tentando não me demorar ao roçar seu corpo e sentir aquele aroma agradável, fiz o possível para não tocá-la mais do que o necessário.

Escutei quando ela parou de respirar com a minha aproximação, devia ser a raiva, me afastei e ela apenas virou a cara emburrada.

Criança.

Fechei a porta sabendo que ir para o outro lado era um risco, ela poderia fugir, mais eu sabia que poderia pegá-la novamente.

Me sentei e ela não tentou nada, coloquei meu cinto e não olhei para ela em nenhum instante, dirigi em silencio pensando tarde demais como Marcela voltaria para casa... Segundo encontro que Sakura ficava me devendo.

Olhei para ela irritado e só então pude ver sua expressão.

Sakura olhava para frente obstinada, dali nada bom poderia sair.

-Não vai conseguir Haruno.

-o que?

-O que quer que você esteja pensando não vai dar certo.

-não tenha tanta certeza.-ela falou com um sorriso cruel, eu sorri em resposta.

-sabe quem eu sou Sakura? O que sabe sobre mim?

-Professor consagrado pela escola, consegue bons resultados, formando em física, pelo que eu soube tem doutorado, e apenas 23 anos, não é virgem, não tem AIDS nem nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível, não é gay, não tenho certeza se confio em você quanta pedófilo, não é bi-sexual, transa praticamente com uma mulher diferente por dia e adora ser um saco.

-Ou seja, você não sabe nada sobre meu passado, quem sou, ou porque um físico como eu estou dando aula para uma escola.

-Quer abrir seu coração para mim ou fazer sua ameaça?-ela olha para mim com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

-Ameaça não, acordo.

-o que perco?

-a pose de rainha. Vira uma boa menina, para mim pelo menos. Te darei as aulas de graça, só quero que você preste atenção.

-eu ganho?

-Aulas de graça...-falei revirando os olhos.-e...- não pude deixar de encará-la, bater o carro valia a pena só pra ver que cara ela faria.- Física.-e então Sakura me olhou com uma cara muito gozada, parecia que... bom não avia nada igual, não pude deixar de rir..

-Você bebeu? Porque isso explica muita coisa.

-Não, não bebi.-eu falei ainda sorrindo.-física quântica, teoria das cordas, teoria da relatividade, física moderna, o que quiser e mais, coisas que pouca gente sabe.-o queixo da pobre garota estava bem próximo do chão. –Sei que gosta de física, então, essa é minha oferta, terá um curso completo com o melhor.

Eu sei que ela tentava recusar, mais o "não" não conseguia passar por seus lábios, eu sorri, o jogo estava quase ganho.

-E, ultima oferta, se prometer tirar notas altas eu levo você em um laboratório de física pesada onde eu trabalhava antes de ser reduzido a um mero professor.

Ela fechou os lábios e olhou para frente de braços cruzados, com uma careta torturada e pensativa, era muito pra ela.

-Posso entender como um sim?-ela permaneceu calada, eu apenas sorri, chegamos em casa Sakura desceu do carro e foi pelas escadas, eu sabia que ela queria me evitar então fui pelo elevador.

Só então percebi o que devia ter percebido antes.

Novamente eu estava me aproximando daquela garota.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte me levantei mais cedo, alguma coisa me incomodava.

Troquei de roupa e arrumei a minha mala, passei algumas horas sentado no sofá antes de decidir o que faria, por fim, me levantei, e então me sentei novamente.

Decidi ligar a TV, infelizmente nenhum daqueles programas fúteis chamavam a minha atenção, desliguei a TV e me levantei, caminhei pela casa e então decidi sair, passaria numa padaria ou qualquer coisa que fizesse com que eu me distraísse antes de ir para o colégio.

Talvez seja curioso minhas ações, e principalmente... com o que eu estava preocupado? Eu não sabia. Tentei achar que era por conta da minha carreira, mais não era aquilo... pelo... bom, por pessoas que me fizeram mal, mais... aquilo só fazia com que lembranças viessem a tona e me preocupassem mais ainda... não era nada daquilo.

Decidi sair logo, eu não queria pensar... Não queria pensar nela... em nenhuma delas.

Abri a porta do apartamento e quem eu encontro? Claro, minha adorável vizinha quase dormindo encostada na parede.

-Bom dia Haruno.-fui educado, ela não.

Fez um gesto não muito bonito para mim mais eu ignorei.

Quando passei por ela para descer as escadas escutei seu grito.

-TIA ANDA LOGO!

Eu sei que foi por querer que aquela filha da... mãe gritou nos meus ouvidos.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez.

-Eu não vou discutir com você.-falei me afastando, queria muito esganar ela.

Abri a porta do meu carro e entrei jogando a mala no banco do carona, coloquei meu cinto e misteriosamente a porta de carona se abriu e urubu com a cabeça cor de rosa se sentou no banco do carona.

Fiquei alguns segundos boquiaberto, o urubu se manteve em silencio e de cara fechada.

-o que você ta fazendo no meu carro?

-eu vou com você.-Sakura respondeu (se alguém não entendeu o urubu era a Sakura, minha avó sempre fala isso de mim porque eu só uso roupas pretas... então...)

-Quem te convidou?

Ela colocou o cinto, a minha mala no colo e a bolsa por cima, cruzou os braços e esperou.

-Sai do meu carro fazendo um imenso favor?-eu pedi meio confuso, acho que eu poderia processá-la por invasão de propriedade.

-Não.

-Certo, porque?-eu perguntei gélido contando até 20 mil em grego.

-Três bons motivos, primeiro Tsunade demora muito e eu não quero chegar atrasada, segundo, nunca farei um favor para você e terceiro... na verdade não tinha terceiro mais prefiro mais o numero três do que o numero dois.

Respirei e expirei lentamente, e então tive uma idéia.

Ela queria um favor da minha parte não?

-Certo Haruno, eu te levo, porém...

-O que quer?-ela me interrompeu entediada.

-Um "Por favor" basta.

Ela me encarou com um sorriso cruel.

-Acho que não.

-Não vou sair antes do pedido.-eu falei.

Ela se jogou contra o banco cruzando os braços emburrada, e por uns 3 minutos ficamos parados ali.

-me leva logo para essa droga de colégio!

Fiquei apenas tamborilando os dedos no volante, a minha aula seria a segunda só, a primeira aula seria uma palestra sobre o vestibular para a minha turma do terceiro, e além disso, ainda estava cedo.

-Se não me levar eu juro que atiro a sua mala longe.

Eu apenas travei os vidros, felizmente era no meu lado do carro.

-Grrr -ela rosnou, eu apenas sorri e continuei a fazer meu ritimo com os dedos.

Ficamos ali mais um minuto e ela então falou olhando para o relógio:

-é serio, não posso me atrasar.-ela falou um pouco mais baixo.

-sabe o que eu quero.

-Professor, eu não faria chantagens para Sakura Haruno se estivesse trancado com ela em um carro.-ela falou com um sorriso cruel.

-o que vai fazer?-perguntei entediado, o que raios ela poderia fazer, me agredir?

-Posso gritar.

-eu posso tapar a sua boca.

-Eu posso te morder.

-e você vai continuar sem ir para a escola.

Ela então bufou de raiva ainda de braços cruzados.

-Apenas duas palavras.-eu falei com um sorriso cruel, é, não sei se já falei, mas adoro me vingar.

Ela suspirou e olhou para as mãos.

-Por favor.

-Eu não escutei...

-ta pedindo demais Uchiha.

Eu apenas ri e liguei o carro.

-Não foi difícil viu?

-tá, tá.-ela falou displicentemente.

-Porque a pressa.

-preciso falar com...-ela me lançou um olhar furtivo, ah! Não. -um amigo. -ela completou rapidamente, querendo que eu não percebesse, não era tão burro assim.

Entrei numa rua qualquer e me desviei da rota de sempre sem pensar, eu estava irritado e Sakura percebeu.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Uchiha?

-Não vou te levar a um encontro com o drogado.

-O nome dele é Sasori, e ele não é drogado.

Eu a ignorei e continuei dirigindo, sem saber para onde ia.

-Para onde esta me levando?-ela perguntou irritada, eu apenas ignorei.-Uchiha, me leve para a escola!-ela mandou, eu ignorei novamente.

O velocímetro começava a andar depressa demais para um numero um tanto quanto alto, ela se calou, não olhei para ela.

-Sasuke estamos passando dos limites da cidade.

Ela quase sussurrou, eu ignorei.

-É serio Sasuke, precisamos voltar!-ela começava a se desesperar, eu ignoro, estava muito irritado para ligar, ela não queria me tirar do serio? Tinha conseguido.

-SASUKE PARE O CARRO AGORA!-ela gritou, e então eu freei com tudo.

Tentei falar alguma coisa para criticá-la, mais não consegui, tentei me desculpar, não consegui, tentei falar qualquer coisa mais não consegui.

O que raios eu tinha feito?

Sakura também ficou em silencio, pelo visto estava paralisada.

-Você esta bem?-sussurrei, foi tudo que consegui falar.

-Sim...-ela sussurrou em resposta.

-Vou te levar para a escola.-falei gélido, o que raios tinha dado em mim?

Sakura ficou em silencio, arranquei, mas dessa vez mais devagar, eu tinha me afastado demais, ela acabaria chegando atrasada.

-Me desculpe. -eu suspirei, realmente, não fiz uma coisa certa, sabia reconhecer.

Sakura não me respondeu, mais uma vez não tive coragem de olhar para ela.

Dirigi lentamente até o colégio, quando paramos Sakura desceu sem falar nada e foi direto para sala, ela ainda estava no tempo de tolerância, minha mala estava no carro, no banco onde ela havia sentado.

Não desci do carro, abaixei a cabeça e coloquei a mão no rosto, eu sabia que estava entrando num caminho em que eu não seria capais de voltar, mais lá estava eu.

Provavelmente eu seria demitido, então eu nunca mais veria a Haruno, quem sabe eu seria processado e obrigado a manter no mínimo 500 metros de distancia, isso seria bom... Mas eu não queria isso.

Teria que aprender a conviver com a Haruno, e segurar ao máximo coisas como as que acabaram de acontecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Vou falar no fim só.. pelo menos hoje.

Er... Naruto não me pertence, mas tudo bem, nem eu me pertenço, sabe como é... sou de todo mundo. (FAKE!)

* * *

Passei a maior parte do tempo esperando para ser chamado na sala da diretora, felizmente isso não aconteceu, o porque era a incógnita mor.

A ultima aula antes do intervalo era com a turma da Haruno, Misteriosamente Sakura ficou distante a aula inteira, não a incomodei, a aula ia tão bem quando ela não atrapalhava...

O sinal bateu indicando o inicio do intervalo, e então eu a chamei.

Esperei todos os alunos saírem antes de falar com ela, tinha dois bons motivos para prendê-la ali, primeiro eu estava curioso, segundo, eu não queria ela com o Sasori.

-Porque não contou?-fui direto e frio, não estava afim de joguinhos.

Ela sorriu, pelo visto Sakura não cansava dos joguinhos.

-Prefiro você aqui, assim eu tenho alguém para torturar.-ela falou meigamente, fingindo uma declaração de amor... Cínica.

Eu sorri, a vida não tem graça sem alguém para te irritar.

Nossos rostos estavam um pouco mais próximos do que o limite seguro, nos aproximamos um pouco mais, felizmente antes de me perder consegui me afastar.

-Até o fim da ultima aula.-eu falei tentando manter minha respiração, Sakura tinha passado a ir comigo desde que iniciamos as aulas particulares, era mais pratico, Tsunade almoçava na escola.

-Até. -Ela falou com um sorriso cruel, aquela era a Haruno que eu conhecia.

As notas de Sakura aumentavam, ou melhor, decolavam.

As nossas aulas e o nosso acordo estavam funcionando bem, sem muitos problemas, Sakura podia ser muito legal quando não tentava me humilhar, nosso principal assunto era física e isso não interessa muitas pessoas, Sakura entendia incrivelmente bem física avançada, eu me orgulhava disso... Ela poderia se formar cedo como eu... É uma pena que desperdiçasse o talento.

Volta e meia fazíamos perguntas mutuas, e então um dia decidimos fazer um jogo.

Eu tinha perguntado para Sakura porque tinha tanta magoa dos pais, e ela então propôs:

-Vamos fazer um jogo, você faz uma pergunta, eu respondo e te faço outra, você responde sinceramente.

-Certo.-respondi meio vacilante, mais era uma chance única.

-pode começar.-ela falou com um sorriso um pouco menos cruel.

-porque tem tanta magoa dos seus pais?-perguntei novamente, ela suspirou e então respondeu:

-Minha mãe é a famosa Pink Lady (inventei tá, se existe desculpa ai, mais não é U.U) provavelmente você conhece.

-A cantora?-perguntei um pouco receoso, ela assentiu meio triste.

-Você conhece?-ela perguntou vendo a minha cara.

-Todo o mundo conhece, ela é muito famosa.-eu menti, ela não notou.

-Ícone do sexo, burra como uma porta, uma criança grande, quase uma prostituta.-ela falou irritada, mais não pude julgá-la.

Sakura suspirou para se acalmar e eu esperei, e então ela continuou.

-Meu pai é o Haku Haruno, ator famoso, não tenho muito o que reclamar, ele não é ator pornô, porem... Eu fui um pequeno acidente do encontro deles, um escândalo, tiveram que fazer teste de DNA por conta da minha mãe ser quem era.-ela então sorriu profundamente amarga.-não são exatamente os melhores pais do mundo, nunca foram, posso contar nos dedos de uma mão os aniversários que passaram comigo, e talvez possa contar nos dedos as vezes que os vi...É a vida né...

Eu fiquei em silencio, não tinha o que falar.

-porque não tem fotos da sua família na sua casa?-ela me perguntou, é, ela era observadora pelo visto.

-Eu não sou muito ligado a eles.

-Eu falei tudo, é bom ter uma resposta melhor.-ela ameaçou, eu também sorri amargo.

-Bom, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha uns 10 anos, tenho uma foto na carteira.-e então mostrei para ela o casal Uchiha, deixei que ela olhasse, rezando para ser o suficiente.

-Pode continuar.-ela falou ainda com a foto na mão, odiei aquilo.

-meu pai ficou diferente quando ela se foi, distante, rígido, não nos via muito... acho que era por nós lembrarmos ela.-eu falei meio triste.

-Nós?-ela perguntou, ainda observadora.

-eu e meu irmão.-falei irritado.

-Não gosta dele?-ela pergunta, era realmente perceptiva.

-acho que essa é outra pergunta.

-Certo, faça a sua pergunta logo.

-Porque as roupas pretas?

-Eu gosto.

-É bom arrumar uma resposta melhor.-eu a imitei.

-Porque eu gosto do contraste contra a minha pele branca... e um pouco para mostrar a minha mãe cor de rosa que eu sou diferente dela.-ela falou indiferente, eu apenas sorri.-Porque não gosta do seu irmão?

-Ele se casou com a mulher que eu amava.-eu falei simplesmente, a Haruno ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, mais eu também me surpreendi, não costumava falar sobre isso, e quando falava doía muito... mais agora...-Porque tira notas baixas por querer?-estava curioso quanto a isso.

-não quero que tenham orgulho de mim, quero ser apenas normal.-ela falou com um sorriso acanhado.

-não esta fazendo um bom trabalho para ser normal.-eu brinco, ela apenas sorri.

-porque você sempre tenta me mudar?

-Porque não é legal ver alguém desperdiçando o próprio talento.-podia ter parado ai.-e... Tsunade parecia triste, você também por se afastar do que gosta, ser subjugada talvez não seja ruim, mais aprender menos do que a sua curiosidade pede deve ser terrível...

-Hun que anjinho!-ela falou com um biquinho.

-O que você estava fazendo com o Sasori?-perguntei contendo minha raiva.

-Ele é meu alguma coisa.-ela falou com um sorriso sem graça, eu a encarei curioso.-Eu não sei o que é, só sei que é.

-aan...-falei meio confuso.

-Como um professor como você arrumou um fusion?

-Entende de carros?

-essa vai ser a pergunta seguinte?

-Espera. Bom, minha família é rica, eu tinha muitos carros, quando comecei a trabalhar tinha muitas coisas também, mais daí, por motivos que eu realmente não posso falar minha licença de físico foi caçada e eu virei professor, não queria mais os carros nem a casa grande, vendi tudo e aluguei esse apartamento com Neji, fiquei apenas com o meu carro preferido, uma parte do dinheiro tá em uma poupança, outra parte na bolsa e outra na minha aposentadoria.

-Puxa.

-Você realmente gosta do Sasori?

-Acho que sim. É meio confuso... no momento é algo que eu quero que de certo, mesmo ele sendo... ele.

-Adolescentes são muito problemáticos.-eu falei lembrando do meu velho amigo Shikamaru.-eu não gosto dele.

Ela me ignorou.

-Você ainda ama ela?

Não consegui responder essa pergunta, quero dizer, até poucos meses atrás eu ainda sofria por pensar nela... Mas agora aquilo só me irritava... Ela ter me trocado e meu irmão estar envolvido nisso.

-Não.-falei decidido após uns segundos.-Você é...-mudei de idéia, essa pergunta não era uma boa pergunta para fazer a uma menor que era, ainda por cima, a minha aluna.-religiosa?-falei apontando para a cruz que ela usava no pescoço.

-Nem sim, nem não. Como ela é?

-O nome é Konnan, K-O-N-N-A-N, procura no Google.-eu falei, ela era famosa o suficiente para isso.

-Certo.

-Sabe fazer panquecas?

-sei, porque?

-eu to com fome.-eu falei e ela começou a rir, eu também, meu primeiro riso sincero, a agradeci por me devolver isso.

Pelo visto o momento sinceridade tinha acabado, e eu queria isso, ela sabia coisa demais.

.

.

N/A: É outro capitulo, mas to postando dois por fic para adiantar como sabem, e só aquele ficaria muito curto, Kissus!

.

.

.

Um fim de semana longe dela.

Era tudo que eu precisava, mais então porque eu não me animava?

Sakura iria para a casa da Ino, então, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto e eu iríamos fazer um dia de meninos, baralho e bebida, no caso de Shikamaru cigarros também.

Obviamente eu não beberia, não costumava beber muito, só socialmente do tipo um copo ou no máximo uma latinha, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar bêbado.

Para a minha infelicidade aquela merda ia ser na minha casa, ou melhor, nossa, já que também era do Neji, a minha geladeira estava entupida de cervejas e algumas bebidas mais fortes, no armário só se via petiscos prontos, e, claro, lamen.

Naruto era um saco.

Eu deveria estar animado, até estava, iria ser legal e por mais que eu fosse gélido eu adorava meus amigos, aquelas pestes eram minhas pilastras, até a merda do Naruto sabia ser legal quando queria... tá, Naruto era meu melhor amigo, idiota, retardado, mais um amigo de verdade.

Logo Naruto chega, Neji tinha me abrigado a ajudar ele a arrumar a mesa para que nós pudéssemos jogar poker, eu estava no trabalho gay de colocar os petiscos em pratinhos, porra, porque eles não pegam do saco?

Naruto vem e me ajuda a colocar as coisas na mesa, conversamos sobre coisas fúteis como futebol, antes conversávamos de garotas gostosas de revistas masculinas (exatamente essa que você esta pensando. U.U), mas como Naruto estava namorando a prima do Neji isso não era apropriado.

Se bem...

Acho que Naruto gostava mesmo dela para reparar em outras...

Shikamaru chegou um pouco atrasado, pela marca de batom borrado na gola de sua camiseta deve ter sido difícil pra ele sair de onde quer que esteva... ou apenas a despedida de Temari foi um pouco... Quente.

-Não abra a boca.-Shikamaru fala assim que eu o olho maliciosamente, não era só o batom, o cabelo também.

Eu apenas fechei os lábios com força e ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Vamos jogar!-Naruto grita.

-Cala a boca! Os visinhos vão reclamar!-Neji briga.

-Tsunade esta numa viagem do núcleo de educação, e Sakura na casa da Ino, provavelmente não vão escutar.-eu murmurei mecanicamente, não devia ter feito isso... Primeiro porque Naruto iria gritar a vontade, segundo porque...

-Ta sabendo demais da vida das vizinhas Uchiha...-Neji falou.

-Espera... A Sakura é a gótica louca que você falou?-Naruto completou, porque quando eu não queria ele tinha de se tornar um garoto atento?

-Naruto...-eu ameaço.

-Espera, ta ficando com a vizinha?

-Ela é minha aluna Neji.

-E a tal de Tsunade...-Shikamaru falou, santa paciência.

-é minha chefe, vem cá, até parece que vocês não sabem que eu não costumo ter relacionamentos no trabalho! Mulher é para uma noite, se passar disso é muito.-eu falo com um riso cruel olhando para os três comprometidos, Shikamaru estava com Temari a uns 5 anos, só que nunca se decidiam a entrar na escravidão eterna, Neji a uns 3 com Tenten e ... Naruto eu não fazia idéia, mais era muito.

-Eu pensava assim...-Neji fala com uma cara de evoluído.

-Todos nós...-Shikamaru fala.

-Aposto que ele vai se apaixonar.-Naruto fala.

-Como?-perguntei rindo.

-Aposto que você ainda vai se apaixonar por alguém Sasuke, e tenho quase certeza que será pela Haruno esquisita.-Neji fala com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você sabe o sobre nome dela?-eu pergunto realmente surpreso, quanto Sakura tinha haver comigo sem que eu soubesse?

-Qual é, ela é uma das melhores amigas da Hinata e amiga da minha namorada, eu seria realmente muito desatento se não soubesse nem ao menos o nome dela.-Neji fala revirando os olhos.

-Que seja, eu nunca vou namorar uma aluna, nunca vou transar com uma menor, nunca vou me apaixonar de novo, nunca vou perder para um pirralho,-falei isso encarando Naruto desafiadoramente.- e nunca vou cair nos jogos da Haruno.-completei.

-Feito Sasuke, então vamos apostar.-Naruto falou em resposta.

-Como?-eu pergunto irritado.

-Se você não fizer nenhuma dessas coisas até o fim de...-ele olhou para os outros dois, Neji pois um abriu a mão, na verdade estava indicando que ia pensar, mais quando o Naruto entende?- 5 anos! –Neji apenas revirou os olhos.-cada um de nós vai te pagar 50 reais por item, agora, se fizer alguma dessas coisas nós não te pagamos nadinha, nem o que você não fez, e vai ter que pagar 50 para cada um, e para cada item que descumprir.-Naruto fala sendo muito inteligente para ser ele mesmo, quase me assusto.

-Concordo.-Neji fala com um sorriso de lado.

-Eu também, ganhar dinheiro sem fazer nada é tudo que eu amo.-Shikamaru fala entediado.

-Que seja.-Eu respondo irritado, eu nunca teria nada com a Haruno, nunca me apaixonaria novamente e muito menos por ela, meus amigos sabiam da história, eles sabiam que eu tinha quase um ódio por mulheres, pelo menos as que estavam comigo, elas só criavam problema quando passavam de uma noite.

Passamos o resto da noite jogando poker e discutindo besteira, como a grande duvida, o sexo do Justin Bieber (não resisti, não me matem tá? Respeito o amor dos outros por isso! T.T, eu sei que ele deve ser menino, mais ele é quase aquele cantor japonês que eu esqueci o nome, é lindo e tal pra quem gosta, mais meio andrógeno... sei lá T.T só não matem eu e não me odeiem t.t) se Michael Jackson realmente morreu, e se Orochimaru tinha algo de homem nas veias.

-Neji, tem certeza que vai casar com a Tenten?-eu pergunto no meio do jogo, estava tentando distraí-los, eu não queria que eles pensassem muito, obviamente estava falando só de dois, Naruto nem pensava, eu também tinha a intenção de parecer relaxado para que eles não percebessem minha mão horrorosa.

-Absoluta.-Neji responde olhando para os meus olhos com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele tinha percebido o meu jogo.

-Porque não esta com ela agora?-Shikamaru pergunta, pelo visto estava tramando uma de suas jogadas exemplares, e descobrindo o que o resto da mesa tinha nas mãos, era meio chato jogar com ele, por um lado era emocionante, por outro, ele sempre vencia quando queria. Agora, jogar com Naruto valia a pena, era como tirar doce de criança.

-Ela tem que estudar para a prova, sabe, aquela merda pra poder subir de nível.-Ele fala irritado, seria por estar longe dela ou seu jogo estava ruim? Provavelmente seria por ela, mais eu queria saber do jogo dele, não dela.

-Eu aposto tudo.-Naruto fala, todo mundo sabia que o jogo dele estava mal, ele sempre blefava.

-Eu entro, falei entediado empurrando uma moeda de 50 centavos, nos proibimos de apostar alto, estávamos falindo Naruto e enriquecendo Shikamaru, era cruel com os dois.

-Eu passo.-Shikamaru fala, com certeza tinha um par, eu só sabia que não era de A's.

-Eu passo.-Neji fala entediado, ele eu não sabia.-Porque minha prima chegou desanimada sexta?

Naruto apenas suspira desanimado e joga as cartas na mesa, eu ganhei?

-Motivos pessoais.-Ele fala se levantando e levando seu copo para a mesa de bebidas.

-Ela me contou.-Neji falou com um sorriso de lado.-Estou orgulhoso de você.

Pela primeira vez eu, e não o Naruto, estava boiando.

-Ela deve ter entendido tudo errado.-ele fala com sua voz grave e séria, raras vezes víamos nosso amigo assim, ele coloca uma bebida forte no copo e toma um gole.

-Eu falei com ela.-Neji falou, Naruto se virou rápido para ele e após se encararem por alguns segundos Naruto agradece confuso.

-obrigado.-Suas sobrancelhas quase se uniam em sua face pela sua expressão pensativa.

-Eu que agradeço.-Neji falou com um sorriso sincero e orgulhoso.

-Posso entender?-pergunto confuso.

-Ele impediu Hinata de fazer besteira.-ele falou voltando a atenção para o jogo, mais não havia mais jogo.

Olhei para ele curioso, então eu entendi, apenas ficamos todos em silencio orgulhosos do nosso amigo, isso poderia ser considerado gay por muitos, mais nós entendíamos, e pela primeira vez, realmente pela primeira vez, eu entendia, entendia de verdade.

-não vai me zoar Sasuke?-Naruto pergunta com um sorriso sem graça, sempre éramos nós dois que zuavamos o Neji e o Shika, mais agora ele estava fazendo o mesmo, e eu... entendi o porque.

-Se eu te zoar vou comprar briga com Neji também, dois contra um não vale a pena.-falei com o meu eterno sorriso de lado.

Naruto apenas me responde com um sorriso agradecido.

Naruto tinha se recusado a transar com a Hinata, e a pouco tempo atrás eu teria achado isso super gay, mas naquela hora eu entendia.

Mesmo desejando aquilo, e sabendo que Hinata ficaria triste, Naruto foi forte, rejeitou o próprio desejo, e não, aquilo nunca era fácil, mais eu sabia o porque dele fazer isso.

Ele sabia que Hinata não estava pronta, sabia que ela era virgem e queria que aquilo fosse algo especial para ela. Naruto foi o que raramente um homem consegue ser, o que eu nunca fui, ele pensou mais em outra pessoa no que nele mesmo, ele realmente a amava.

Eu não devia entender aquilo... mais entendia.

-Vamos jogar de novo?-Neji pergunta nos tirando do momento serio.

-Aposto que você não tem nada nas mãos.-eu falo.

-esta absolutamente correto.-Neji falou com um sorriso.

-Tem certeza que vai desperdiçar seu par Shikamaru?-perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como...-e então ele relaxou sua face.-Entendo...-ele fala me olhando com um sorriso orgulhoso, eu apenas sorrio com as mãos para cima.

-Sei que não é um par de A.

-Muito bem, algum chute?-ele pergunta com um sorriso especulativo.

-Não faço idéia.

-Um...-e então Shikamaru me mostra um par de noves.

-E eu!-Naruto gritou, ele era realmente irritante.

-Suas cartas são uma merda Naruto, todo mundo sabe.-falo revirando os olhos, então ele me mostra as cartas 3 e 2, Naruto era previsível até demais.

-Só um pouco senhores, tenho que ligar para a minha noiva.-Neji fala pegando o telefone e se afastando, nós escutamos.

-Oi! Como está tudo ai?-Neji pergunta, nós já sabíamos o que ele queria, e pelo o que eu conhecia de Tenten, ela também.

Ele espera um pouco, provavelmente ela estava falando.

-É sempre bom relaxar antes de uma prova, eu só estou tentando te garantir um melhor desempenho. – Alguém caía nessa?

Não pudemos deixar de rir enquanto nos encarávamos, Neji pensava que Tenten era o que?

-Tem certeza?-ele espera alguns segundos.-Se quiser mudar de idéia...

-Só falta ele se ajoelhar.-Shikamaru falou se espreguiçando, eu sorri em concordância, Naruto começou a gargalhar, só vimos um sapato social acertando a cabeça loira, o humor de Neji não estava muito bom.

-Então até amanha ás cinco.-Neji fala com a voz um tanto maliciosa.-Tá, as 7 então, você sabe ser muito insensível quando quer.- Ele fala realmente irritado.-Eu também. –ele fala com um suspiro derrotado, Tenten sempre vencia quando se tratava do Neji. Eu sempre tentava fazer dela minha aliada, serio, se ela quisesse Neji correria pelado envolta do palácio do planalto sem nem pestanejar. -Certo, beijo.-ele fala e desliga o celular.

-Ela tá negando o ouro?-Eu brinquei, Neji me encarou irritado.

-cala a boca Uchiha, faz quanto tempo que tu não trepa com ninguém?-ele pegou pesado.

-Eu não dependo de ninguém, tenho uma agenda, se uma não quiser, outra vai querer.-O problema era eu querer, Sakura ao lado era o maior problema.

-Mulher, quando é de verdade, não serve só para sexo.-Shikamaru falou.

Eu sabia muito bem disso.

.

.

* * *

To tão adiantada né? Tipo, por quem lia, que provavelmente não tá lendo de novo, esse ultimo era o capitulo 8...

Bons tempos... Eu tinha + de 50 comentários nele... grande parte concordando com o Shika *-*

Ok, chega de nostalgia, comentem e me alegrem.

E quanto a meninas que comentaram e estão relendo... ou estavam e.e

Vocês são lindas, maravilhosas, gostosas.. E lindas u.u

Pois é, pois é...

Parei já, comentem.

Er... Comentem viu? (não lembro... já falei pra comentarem? Se não, comentem *-*)


	6. Chapter 6

Gente eu já disse que amo vocês? Varias das minhas velhas leitoras criaram uma conta só pra me favoritar, comentar e tal *-*

Uma delas, linda e maravilhosa, fez até uma coisa louca lá pra ver os nomes dos capítulos!

Serio, sou apaixonada... Se eu pudesse agava uma pizza pra todas... mas devido a questões de distancia, dinheiro e etc... De presente vou continuar a fic e tentar postar rapidinho ok?

Amo vocês minhas gatonas! E se eu não me ingando tem leitora/s(?) novas... Não tenho certeza, mas ok.

Er... **Disclaimer: Infelizmente ainda não consegui raptar nem mesmo o Gaara... então o Naruto e todo o seu pessoal ainda é do Masashi **(creio que seja assim o nome, nem lembro mais e.e).

* * *

Uma das coisas básicas de conviver com Sakura era que mais cedo ou mais tarde você seria surpreendido, de novo.

Mesmo com a nossa suposta amizade ela ainda tentava me humilhar em aulas, me perguntando "inocentemente" porque tantas mulheres iam para o meu apartamento.

Ela sabia que já fazia um certo tempo que o meu numero de saídas tinha diminuído drasticamente, mas mesmo assim, ela usava tudo que era possível.

Eu estava brigando com ela por esse tipo de atitude no carro, e só para variar ela me ignorava.

-Sasuke?-ela me chamou enquanto almoçávamos, um macarrão ao molho branco que eu não sabia como Sakura era capaz de fazer existir.

-Oi.-respondi receoso, palavras vindas de Sakura dificilmente eram algo bom.

-Hoje eu precisava sair...

-Como?-Tínhamos aula, será que ela não sabia?

-Recebi a mesada hoje, preciso comprar umas coisas no centro antes que as lojas fechem... me acompanha?-ela pergunta meio indecisa.

-Você esta me convidando pra sair?-perguntei surpreso, ela sabia que maiores de idade teoricamente são presos por pedofilia quando ficam com menores?

-Claro que não!-ela falou abismada, fiquei levemente ultrajado.- Sim, mais não do jeito que você tá pensando. Preciso de um carro e um motorista...-ela falou com um suspiro, eu apenas sorri.

-Ganho?

-O que quer?

-Nada de gracinhas na aula.

-Um... Para isso não vai poder reclamar em nenhum momento do dia, mesmo se tivermos que ficar fora até... Sei lá que horas.

-feito.-eu falei, qual é, ela ia resolver coisas no centro, ia ser um saco, mais... nada de Sakura me enchendo a paciência na aula era um ótimo pagamento.-mais depois da aula.-eu disse.

-Claro, claro. -ela falou revirando os olhos.

Depois da aula Sakura foi tomar banho, eu fui para o meu apartamento tomar um banho rápido e colocar uma roupa mais informal, quando voltei, a porta tinha ficado aberta pra mim, Sakura ainda estava no banho.

Esperei no quarto dela checando meus e-mails no seu computador, nada muito útil, e-mails de alunos desesperados que descobriram o meu só deus sabe como, email da diretora marcando uma nova reunião, emails de amigos, aqueles idiotas falando sobre coisas idiotas.

No fim Sakura saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha, seus cabelos molhados, seu corpo branco, seu rosto sem aquela coisa preta e seus lindos olhos verdes geravam um quadro quase angelical, quase. Anjos não deviam inspirar tantos pensamentos profanos.

-já esta pronto? Ficou lindo de camiseta pólo esportiva... é tão sexy... da próxima vez use preta e terá mais chances de me encantar.-ela fala brincando.

-já estou saindo.-falei quase corado, era normal que eu visse mulheres nuas, mais Sakura... bom, nem sei se ela era considerada uma mulher.

-não precisa, eu pego a minha roupa e me troco no banheiro, geralmente faço isso mais esqueci hoje...-ela falou se desculpando, quase uma menina normal.

-certo.-eu murmurei me virando para o computador, não pude deixar de reparar em suas pernas, suas cochas brancas e lisinhas, a aparência de pura maciez... Mais pensamentos não angelicais passavam pela minha mente e decidi virar para o computador.

-Sasuke?-ela me chamou novamente.

-Hun?-me virei para olhar.

-Essa ou essa?-ela me pergunta mostrando uma camiseta folgada preta ombros nus, e uma transparente com desenhos opacos florais pequenos.

-Você realmente usa a transparente?-eu perguntei meio surpreso.

-Não seja idiota, coloco uma regata preta por baixo.

-A...-murmurei, ela chacoalha as roupas, eu me dividi profundamente... não estava nem ai para as roupas, mais eu não sabia se desejava que a toalha caísse ou se não... seria algo muito agradável e inspirador de se ver se é que me entende, porem... eu nunca mais poderia olhá-la com os mesmos olhos... Sakura já era provocante demais com roupas.-eu realmente não ligo.-falei me referindo as roupas.

Sakura sorriu meio desapontada e suspira, por fim escolhe a preta não transparente e volta para o banheiro.

A porta se abre novamente, como ela trocou de roupa tão rápido?

A, ela não estava trocada ainda.

-esqueci o sutiã... –ela murmura e volta para o banheiro com um sutiã preto de costas de renda, eu não precisava saber como seria o seu sutiã também...

Tentei não imaginar como aquilo ficaria nela, quando ela saiu já estava maquiada, com o crucifixo e a gargantilha, a camiseta tinha um ankh branco desenhado na frente, seus longos cabelos rosas ainda molhados começavam a cachear nas pontas, ela usava um shorts preto, um coturno e uma meia arrastão, algumas pulseiras e anéis e lá estava a minha gótica esquisita.

Quando ela entrou no carro fechou a porta com delicadeza, aquilo era bom, sinal de bom humor.

Eu liguei o carro e esperei o mantendo parado, então olhei para ela.

-O que é?-ela perguntou assim que percebeu, vi um leve tom rubro passar por suas bochechas... Interessante...

-Para onde?-eu falei revirando os olhos, tinha que me lembrar mais vezes que a Haruno era minha aluna.

-A, certo, vá como se fosse para o centro comercial, depois te dou mais indicações, é difícil explicar.-ela ordenou, me senti um taxista.

Fiz um sim brusco em sinal de obediência e engatei a marcha ré, fui pelo caminho que ela indicou, estávamos em silencio, e eu estava bem com isso... Mais a Haruno não. Com medo de que seu bom humor raro sumisse eu fui obrigado a falar.

-Qual é o problema?-perguntei após um suspiro cansado, era difícil entender aquela garota.

-Nada.-ela fala com um sorriso forçado, não do tipo falso, apenas forçado, para mostrar irritação.

-Haruno.-murmurei avisando.

-Uchiha.-ela respondeu, a voz normal, como se apenas me cumprimentasse casualmente.

-Onde eu viro agora?

Estávamos em uma rua transversal, a principal em que entraríamos era de mão dupla, ou íamos para a esquerda, ou para a direita, era o que eu pensava pelo menos.

-Pode ir reto.

-Como?

-Tá vendo aquela garagem?

-Sim...-tinha uma grande chapa de ferro a nossa frente, ladeada por um muro alto, devia ser a garagem.

-É para aquele local que iremos.-e então ela se cala com um sorriso travesso e enigmático enfeitando seus lábios.

Fiquei em duvida do que fazer, discutir ou apenas por em pratica o que ela pedia, e consequentemente acabar logo com isso.

A buzina do carro impaciente atrás de nós me fez optar pela segunda ação.

Parei em frente a garagem, Sakura desceu e apertou em algum lugar oculto por uma trepadeira esquisita com flores rosa choque (sim existe, eu tinha *-*), depois que ela voltou para o carro o portão se abriu.

-Entro com o carro?-perguntei cauteloso, o que a Haruno estava aprontando? Iriam desmontar meu fusion e roubar as peças? Eu gostava demais do meu carro para colocá-lo em risco.

-Sim professor.-ela falou revirando os olhos.-Ou pode deixar aqui fora para os vândalos arranharem a pintura, seria uma arte legal para o seu carro...-ela soube me convencer, e então eu entrei contra gosto.-Não vou roubar seus órgãos.-ela brincou e desceu do carro.

-Como se eu estivesse preocupado com meus órgãos.-murmurei mal humorado, ela apenas sorriu divertida, ô menina esquisita.

Estávamos na garagem de alguma casa velha, tinha um jardim meio abandonado, mais antes ele devia ter sido muito bonito, eu apenas fiquei observando os beija-flores se alimentarem.

-Pode vim que eu não mordo.-ela brinca com uma piscadela- não sempre.-ela fala suspirando, eu apenas cruzo os braços e encosto mais confortavelmente no banco, não era a minha intenção deixar meu carro sozinho.

Sakura me encarou especulativa por alguns segundos, por fim ela suspirou e fez uma cara desolada.

-Tudo bem...Acho que terei de me virar sozinha num terreno desconhecido...-ela fala tristemente.

Eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas por outro lado ela tinha razão, eu estava com ela, eu seria responsável caso algo lhe acontecesse...Suspirei realmente derrotado e tranquei o carro pesaroso, fui para o lado onde ela estava, em frente a porta, Sakura sorri para mim cruelmente, acho que era uma mania dela... Ou ela tinha a maldade naturalmente incrustada no interior de cada célula.

-Não.-Avisei quando ela fez a menção de abrir a boca.

-Tá...-ela lamentou, devia ser horrível não poder irritar seu alvo preferido.

Uma senhora enrugada e sorridente abriu a porta, não posso negar que me assustei, jurava que seria um drogado, um ex presidiário ou um foragido...

-Chio-baa-chan!-Sakura falou animada abraçando a senhora.

-Sakura! Minha menina!-ela falou animada, e então pousou seus olhos sobre mim por traz dos óculos.-Quem é esse?-ela perguntou maliciosamente.

-meu professor.-Sakura corou sobre o olhar curioso.

-Ai ai... na minha época os professores não eram tão bonitos... Nem tão novos também.

-Vamos trabalhar né?-Sakura fala tentando fugir e a senhora apenas ri.

-entre também querido!-ela me convida, eu entro lançando um ultimo olhar para o meu carro.

A casa era bem arrumada por dentro, cheirava a coentro e cebola, talvez ela estivesse cozinhando um almoço rápido.

-temos pressa Chio, ainda tenho que passar em outros locais.

-Um...-ela falou com um olhar especulativo, eu apenas sorri, era tão bom ver o feitiço virar contra a feiticeira.

-São esses?-Sakura fala pegando uns tecidos pretos, eu era capaz de ver alguns pontos vermelhos e outros roxos, e um rosa também, mais apenas isso...

-Sim.-a Dona Chio falou e Sakura se trancou numa porta que tinha a esquerda de uma estante de revistas, cara, era muita revista.

O cômodo era cheio de tecidos e maquinas que provavelmente eram de costura, tinha fios, linhas, agulhas, pedaços de tecido para todo lado, era realmente uma bagunça.

-Sente-se meu jovem!-a senhora falou me apontando uma cadeira eu agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e sentei depois de olhar bem para não ser espetado por uma agulha, alfinete, ou outra coisa estranha, não estava muito afim de falar.-Sakura nunca veio acompanhada de um rapaz antes...-ela falou maliciosamente.

-Hoje ela me usou de motorista...-eu falei levemente irritado, mais não pude deixar de me sentir feliz com a noticia... Um pouco lisonjeado também.

-Ele se faz de difícil Chio, é assim mesmo...-Sakura brincou saindo com um espartilho preto com detalhes vermelhos na cintura.-me ajuda a fechar?-ela pede a Chio.

-Eu estou com os braços doloridos querida, a velhice quando ataca... talvez seu amigo...

-Haruno.-eu avisei.

-O acordo foi sem reclamações.-ela revidou, eu apenas suspirei derrotado e me aproximei, ela virou de costas para mim e segurou as compridas e belas madeixas rosadas acima do pescoço, tão... sexy... Uchiha! Repreendi a mim mesmo.

Peguei as cordinhas e puxei, Sakura bufou irritada.

-força Sasuke! Deixe de ser molenga!

-tá Haruno.-falei entediado e puxei um pouco mais forte, porem eu não queria machucá-la, mesmo com todo aquele estilo e gênio... ela era tão pequena, tão meiga por traz da crueldade... tão... frágil.

-Uchiha, se não puxar direito juro que...-eu apenas puxei com muita força, odiava quando ela pensava que podia mandar em mim, ou quando usava aquele tom de voz.

Em resposta Sakura arfou, mais aquilo soou mais como um gemido aos meus ouvidos, o que não foi muito legal, bom, foi, mais me trouxe muitos pensamentos nada angelicais que provavelmente eu não deveria ter...

Não com uma aluna.

Só para melhorar quando a puxei seu corpo se chocou contra o meu, e não tem como descrever o que se passou pelo meu corpo e pela a minha mente... apenas... foi um pouco desconfortável ao mesmo tempo que era bom... poderia ser resumido na palavra desejo, mais aquilo era uma palavra muito fraca quando se tratava de Sakura Haruno.

-Agora pode amarrar.-ela falou baixo, seu cheiro invadia meu corpo.

Eu amarro e me afasto, antes que aquilo acabasse mal.

-Estou bonita?-Sakura fala se virando de frente para mim com um sorriso perverso, sim ela estava linda, ela _era_ linda, mais ela não ia conseguir que eu confessasse.

-Haruno, você precisa de muito mais do que um espartilho pra ficar bonita.-eu brinquei.

-Veremos.-ela me olha ameaçadoramente e entra no provador.

Eu apenas sorri e esperei, passei uma meia hora amarrando espartilhos até que chegou o ultimo...

Basta dizer que era uma espécie de tomara que caia (corselet) e tudo que o prendia naquele corpo eram suas pequenas mãozinhas, ela não usava nada por baixo dele...

Eu precisava de um banho frio.

Sakura ficou de costas para mim e eu vi um pouco mais daquela pele pálida e sedosa, puxei as cordinhas novamente dividido, dava um nó fraco para que ele se soltasse ou soldava seu espartilho para não correr o risco?

Bom, decidi apenas fazer o que eu fiz nos outros.

-Gostou?-Sakura falou se virando, resolvi não responder, seus seios estavam muito exaltados, quase pulavam e estrangulavam aquele pescoçinho cruel, certo, exagero, mais estava realmente difícil de falar, tentei apenas não fazer uma cara de retardado.

Sakura e a senhora conversaram um pouco enquanto ela fazia alguns ajustes, logo depois Sakura se despediu dela e eu apenas acenei, estava dando ré muito feliz pensando que poderia voltar ao aconchego do lar.

Doce ilusão.

Sakura me manda levá-la para em direção ao 's do tabuleiro(n/a: nome de rua), eu apenas fui pedindo paciência a deus.

Chegando lá ela me pediu para estacionar em frente a uma loja de tatuagens e piercings, eu obedeci, só esperava que ela não me mandasse pagar o lanche.

Porem, Sakura me surpreendeu.

Eu devia ter imaginado que ela me mandou parar em frente aquela loja por algum motivo.

Assim que ela começou a andar em direção a loja eu corri atrás dela e a segurai pelo braço a virando para mim irritado.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-Ali ó!-ela falou apontando com uma cara curiosa.-Qual o problema?

-Sakura Haruno, eu não vou compactuar com as coisas que você apronta, você pediu para Tsunade?

-Como?-ela me olhou sem entender o que eu falava, e então sua face se iluminou.-A! Você acha que eu vou fazer uma tatuagem?

-Vai fazer o que então? Um piercing?-eu perguntei estranhando a sua cara.

-Sasuke, quer parar de ser idiota? Eu só vou visitar um amigo.-ela fala revirando os olhos, eu me senti aliviado.

Espera ai!

-Amigo?-eu perguntei cerrando os olhos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Meu ultimo plano falhou, estou presa em guantanamo, mas me deixaram postar a fic após alguns subornos... Naruto ainda não me pertence :/

* * *

-Amigo?-eu perguntei cerrando os olhos.

Sakura morde de leve seu lábio inferior e me encara como se fizesse um pedido.

-Sasuke, por favor, não é o Sasori, é realmente um amigo.-ela sussurra, eu tranco a cara mas apenas sigo ela, afinal eu não tinha nada haver com os relacionamentos da Haruno.

O local era iluminado por uma luz azul, ou era roxa? Bom, num tom frio, as paredes estavam cheias de desenhos, provavelmente tatuagens, tinha uma parede cheia de piercings e um grande mural de fotos, também tinha uma arara cheia de camisetas de banda, atrás de um balcão repleto de papeis tinha um garoto, provavelmente da minha idade ou um pouco mais velho, ele tinha uma tatuagem estranha na cara e assim que viu Sakura abriu aquela boca estúpida.

-Oi minha gostosa!-ele fala e ela abraça ele, eu apenas enterro as minhas unhas na palma da mão quando as fecho com força.

-Kankuro, tenho desenhos novos!-Sakura fala, eu não consigui ver seu rosto, ela tava de costas pra mim, ele se afasta um pouco ainda com os braços na sua cintura e olha pra aquele rostinho que eu sabia ser a coisa mais linda do mundo.

-Isso é bom... Quer ir lá pro fundo comigo? É o lugar mais reservado, depois eu te pago...-ele fala com toda a simplicidade do mundo, eu não agüentei, puxei a Sakura para mim e ia pular em cima dele quando ela gritou.

-Sasuke Uchiha!

Eu apenas olho para ela irritado, ela ia proteger aquele canalha.

-Meu seu namorado é muito estressado!-Kankuro falou se afastando de mim.

-Ele não é meu namorado,-e então ela mudou de expressão, seu rostinho se iluminou de malicia.-Está com ciúmes Uchiha?

-O que?-eu apenas falei a encarando como se ela tivesse loca.

-Você ia bater no Kankuro para defender a minha honra?-ela fala se agarrando naquele idiota que apenas olha para ela curioso.

-Não seja idiota Haruno.-Falei contendo a minha raiva .

-Que bonitinho!-ela fala apertando as minha bochechas.

-Não abusa da sorte Haruno.-Eu ameaço ela apenas sorri desafiadoramente.

-vamos Kankuro.- e então Sakura entrou em uma porta e ele a seguiu, eu os segui não muito longe, por algum motivo eu não queria aquele cara sozinho com ela.

-Onde quer fazer Sakura?-Kankuro perguntou olhando sem graça para as paredes.

-Haruno.-eu grunhi ameaçadoramente, Sakura apenas suspirou tristemente.

-Eu acho que ali!-ela apontou para um canto da parede.

-Haruno...-eu ameaço.

-O que é Uchiha?-ela quase grita.

-Posso ao menos ver o que é?-Kankuro fala me ignorando.

-Claro!-ela fala abrindo a bolsa e mostrando um caderno.- é o oitavo, o nono e o décimo segundo.-ela fala entregando para Kankuro.

Ele abre e após passar oito paginas olha o desenho com admiração por alguns segundos.

-não sei se consigo copiar.

-Haruno...-eu aviso, ela disse que não ia fazer uma tatuagem.

-Caralho Sasuke você é realmente um saco! Eu não vou fazer uma tatuagem, eu vou vender meu desenho!-ela falou realmente brava.

-Ah...-eu gemi realmente surpreso.

-Sakura estou quase com saudades do drogado.-Kankuro falou me encarando, eu apenas me mantive serio.

-ele não é drogado.-ela fala como se fosse a milésima vez.

-Sua inocência me assusta.-ele fala devolvendo o caderno e indo embora, Sakura apenas pega uma espécie de hidrocor, se ajoelha no chão e começa a desenhar na parede, a parede toda era cheia de desenhos, como era do lado de fora, Sakura teria que espremer seu desenho.

-Não costumo desenhar com companhia Uchiha.-ela falou irritada.

-Posso ver?-eu falei, estava curioso, Sakura também desenhava bem?

-Pega.-ela apenas murmura e se ajeita no chão cruzando as pernas.

Eu apanho o caderno do chão e me levanto, quando eu abro me deparo com vários desenhos incríveis. Alguns meio pesados, como caveiras, facas, mortes, cobras arrancando a cabeça de um rato... Bom, inúmeras coisas um tanto cruéis, mais todas muito bem desenhadas. Em algumas folhas tinham fadas, anjos, anjos morrendo –tinha que ser- e animais.

A medida que fui folheando ela ia me observando, quando cheguei na trigésima folha ela puxou o caderno.

-Já chega.-ela falou corando.

-O que tem na folha seguinte?-eu perguntei curioso.

-Nada.-ela falou rapidamente e abriu na oitava e continuou rabiscando na parede.

-então porque escondeu?

-Não se mete Uchiha.-ela falou irritada, eu apenas sorri, Sakura era assim...

Observava seu rosto enquanto desenhava, a tez macia e leitosa, a curva de seu pescoço, a bochecha corada, os cílios compridos envoltos pela mascara negra, seu nariz pequeno, o formato daqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes, nada era mais precioso, suas sobrancelhas se moviam enquanto ela fazia caretas para o desenho, eu sorri com isso, e então... lá estavam seus lábios. Pequenos, carnudos, agora pretos, mais ainda assim... Incrivelmente sedutores.

Tudo naquele rosto parecia gritar meu nome, tudo naquele corpo parecia me chamar, e ao mesmo tempo ela era tão angelical enquanto prestava atenção em seu desenho!

Sai dali, eu sabia que nunca era bom ficar muito tempo com ela, eu sempre esquecia disso.

Fui para a frente da loja, Sakura virou a cabeça em minha direção mais logo voltou a atenção para o desenho sem falar nada.

-Oi.-Kankuro falou enquanto fazia contas na calculadora e anotava algo em um papel.

-O que esta fazendo?-perguntei tentando puxar assunto, não gostava dele, provavelmente ele também não gostava de mim, mais ele deveria saber algo sobre a Haruno.

-vendo quanto vou pagar pelos desenhos, você é velho demais para ela.-ele falou as duas coisas como se fossem uma só frase.

-Você também.

-Eu nunca ficaria com ela, ela é amiga da família ha anos e melhor amiga da namoradinha do meu irmão, Gaara gosta muito dela para que eu pense em algo. Ele me mataria, e cara, meu irmão não é alguém muito piedoso e com certeza não é alguém que um cara gostaria de enfrentar.-ele falou me olhando com uma cara torturada.

-Você é irmão do Gaara?

-Você conhece ele?-ele me pergunta curioso.

-É meu aluno.-eu falo observando um colar de caixão pendurado num mostrador sobre o balcão.

-A cara! Você é professor da Sakura! Isso não ta certo...-ele fala me encarando quase com raiva.

-Eu nunca faria mal a ela, só estou de motorista hoje, sou o visinho chantageado.-falo com um sorriso amargo, ele estava certo.

-Ela é muito bonita, mais ela tem muito mais que beleza cara, e eu faria tudo para ajudar ela.

-então porque deixou ela se meter com Sasori?-martelei, ele apenas me encarou irritado.

-Não posso me envolver em suas escolhas, mais não quero que ela sofra.

-nem eu.

Então ficamos algum tempo em silencio, Kankuro tentava voltar a atenção para a matemática mais eu percebia seus olhares raivosos sobre mim, eu apenas suspirei derrotado e fui examinar os desenhos das paredes.

-Você que fez?

-A maioria. –ele responde entre dentes.

-Você gosta dela?

-Como uma irmã, e até mais, como uma filha quase... Quando ela veio pra cá parecia perdida, alguém tinha que tomar conta dela.

-Fez um ótimo trabalho.-murmurei desdenhoso.

-Ela é uma garota difícil.-ele se defendeu irritado.

-Sei muito bem disso.-falei com um sorriso sincero.

Ficamos em silencio novamente, agora por muito mais tempo, até que Sakura apareceu.

-Posso pegar uma camiseta do Épica?-Sakura pediu.

-Claro.-Kankuro falou com um sorriso.-Desconto 20.

-Pão duro.-ela fala procurando o tamanho dela.-Vou provar!-ela fala entrando numa cortininha que estava logo ao lado da parede de pircings, eu nem tinha notado. (gente eu não sei escrever piercing direito então perdoem U.U)

Fui olhar as camisetas, tinha de varias bandas que eu gostava, mais eu nunca usaria uma por motivos claros.

-Como estou professor?-ela pergunta com um sorriso cruel, ela adorava me provocar, bom, a camiseta não tinha decotes e nem era curta, mais era incrivelmente justa.

-Acho que um pouco esmagada.-eu falei me aproximando, seu cabelo ainda estava dentro da camiseta, coloquei meus braços envolta do seu pescoço, nem tive de ergue-los, ela era baixa, então eu puxei seu cabelo para fora da camiseta e descansei meus braços em seus ombros.-Melhor assim.-falei com um sorriso de lado.

Mais uma vez ela estava muito perto, tirei meus braços de seu corpo, mas não me afastei, apenas a encarei pensativo. Seus olhos verdes, seus lábios, seu rosto, seu desejo aparente, seu rosto se aproximando lentamente do meu, e pelo visto o meu do dela. Quando ela estava perto eu tinha que fazer muito esforço para saber o porque daquilo ser ruim, quero dizer... Sakura... Linda e na minha frente... Porque não?

Escutei Kankuro limpando a garganta, lembrei o porque.

Me afastei dela confuso, e olhei para ela uma ultima vez, ela parecia recém saída de um transe, seus olhos estavam perdidos e seus lábios levemente abertos, olhei para Kankuro o agradecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo o odiando no meu interior.

Me afastei de Sakura, fui para perto da porta em silencio.

Sakura apenas foi para o caixa com Kankuro e pegou seu pagamento.

-Vamos embora?-eu perguntei para ela quando ela chegou ao meu lado, logo após se despedir de Kankuro.

-Ainda tenho que comprar um coturno.-ela murmurou irritada, eu apenas suspirei.

Entramos no carro em silencio, abri a porta para ela tentando diminuir um pouco a sua raiva, mais... resumindo, quando entrei no carro descobri que aquilo não tinha dado certo.

-Qual é o seu problema Sasuke?

Eu até ia falar algo quando meu celular tocou, eu o trucidei mentalmente, porem atendi, era meu pai.

-Alo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Preciso de um favor seu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas levei a Haruno para casa, pelo visto ela tinha ou esquecido, ou desistido de continuar a conversa, eu que não ia lembrar.

.

.

* * *

Esse é curto, eu sei, mas se manterá curto... Quem se lembra do que vai acontecer a seguir han?

Parei, Oh deus...

Desculpem por não responder comentários, mas tipo... Eu realmente não tenho tempo T.T

E além disso, eu sempre quero responder todos sabe? Mas fico meio assim... O que respondo?

Obrigado? Porque, sei lá... Eu realmente fico muito feliz *-* e cheio que não lido muito bem com elogios...

Sempre fico muda.

Mas ok, aaaaamo vocês e comentem, serio, não lido muito bem pra responder, mas addooooro, e as vezes respondo, vocês sabem que sim.

E acho que a maior resposta é sempre postar um novo capitulo u.u

Er...

Comentem, to até aceitando os "continuaaaaaa ... aaaaaaaa ... infinito aaaaa"

Pois é, comentem.

Serio gente, comentem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Sai dá prisão, consegui um comprimido de dor de cabeça ai com a capsula do remédio eu cavei um buraco, depois sai através de um poço de petróleo abandonado, mas não totalmente, tive problemas pra tirar aquele troço preto do corpo quando fui tomar banho em uma ilha deserta perdida no meio do atlântico... Felizmente a Tim tem sinal nessa ilha, ai entrei na net, pra postar a fic e.e, bom, resumindo, ** Naruto** _ainda_ **não me pertence. **Ainda.

Sim, já me mandaram largar as dorgas...

* * *

Tive que fazer uma viajem de fim de semana, negócios da empresa do meu pai que meu maldito irmão não pode ir e sobrou pra mim. Basicamente era só eu sentar, escutar, manter o corpo presente, fazer anotações e depois passar tudo para meu pai, fim.

Bom, viajar era até legal, eu não pagava nada e conhecia muitas outras garotas... Entretanto, agora eu não podia vigiar Sakura.

Sim, por mais que eu não admitisse para mim mesmo eu havia deixado de sair, me afastando o mínimo possível de casa para ter certeza de que Sakura estaria bem. Não queria ela com Sasori e eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho nisso, ela não discutia mais. Ficava brava. Mas, acho que tinha um pouco de receio...

Acho que não foi tão ruim assim eu me descontrolar da outra vez.

Mais com a viagem Sakura estaria livre e sozinha... Tsunade não era uma tia muito presente e eu não queria ter que contar para ela. Sakura poderia tentar se vingar de mim de uma maneira menos infantil.

Eu pensava seriamente se iria ou não avisar Sakura da minha partida, no fim não avisei, mais ela saberia quando visse a minha casa vazia.

Passei o fim de semana inteiro pensando na Haruno e me senti culpado por isso. Lembrava do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos, do formato da sua boca quando ela me provocava... Tentei sair um pouco e me distrair, ou até prestar atenção na reunião, mais era sempre ela que eu via.

Quando visitava uma igreja, lembrava dos seus crucifixos, logo depois me lembrava da sua pele, das nossas conversas, e assim pensava nela.

Quando tentava prestar atenção nas reuniões lembrava de como ela nunca prestava atenção, pelo menos não aparentemente...

Segunda feira a meia noite eu voltei exausto, fui direto para cama e dormi.

Quando acordei estava quase na hora da minha aula, me arrumei rápido xingando Deus e o mundo e então sai.

Quando enfim chegou a hora da aula que eu teria com a turma de Sakura eu respirei fundo e entrei. Sakura não estava lá.

-A Haruno matou a minha aula?-eu perguntei curioso para a turma enquanto passava algumas coisas no quadro, ela era um demônio e saia da minha sala constantemente, mais dificilmente faltava.

-Não, ela não veio.-Ino falou meio ressentida, fiquei ainda mais curioso, mas deixei para lá.

O dia passou incrivelmente devagar, mas logo acabou.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui direto para o apartamento da Haruno, bati na porta e ninguém atendeu.

Olhei pelo olho mágico, não dava pré ver muita coisa, o certo era olhar de dentro para fora, não de fora para dentro.

Porem, independente disso, vi um pontinho rosa sentado numa coisa caramelo que devia ser o sofá, era realmente difícil enxergar ali.

-Sakura, é bom abrir ou eu arrombo.-Avisei gélido, sabia que a Haruno estava ali ignorando meu pedido, mas arrombar a casa da diretora não era muito atraente.-Haruno eu não to brincando.

Ela não respondeu.

-Vou contar até 3, -eu falei agora irritado.-1, -nenhum movimento, eu pensava seriamente se arrombava a força ou usava a minha velha maneira que eu nunca contarei.-2...-silencio.-Quer saber, cansei.-falei me abaixando para usar a velha maneira, porem a porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse.

-O que quer?-ela falou friamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho, serio e sem maquiagem. Ela ficava linda sem a maquiagem preta.

-Foi ver Sasori não foi?-falei igualmente gélido. Ela fechou a porta na minha cara, mas felizmente meus reflexos são rápidos, eu coloquei o pé para impedir.

Abri a porta com um suspiro derrotado, sabia que Sasori era ruim pra ela, porque ela nunca escuta?

Sakura já estava sentada no sofá olhando para o nada.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela me ignorou.

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos seus olhos, então eu a puxei para cima e ela foi sem relutar. Eu me sentei onde ela estava e a coloquei no meu colo, como uma criança, ela apenas encostou no meu peito chorando.

Eu estava com um ódio profundo do Sasori e queria muito assassinar ele, mais eu não sabia o que ele tinha feito, eu nem sabia onde ele morava também... Será que eu seria capaz de invadir o sistema do colégio para descobrir?

Respirei muito fundo e perguntei o mais calmamente possível:

-O que aconteceu?-sussurrei, não queria me trair.

-Porque você foi embora?-ela perguntou, a cabeça enfiada no meu peito, ela estava apenas de camisola. Sua camisola era cinza e tinha umas rosas na frente, porem eu tentei não olhar, não queria pensar no que tinha dentro dela.

-Negócios da empresa da família.-eu resmunguei irritado, não era mistério para ela meu descontentamento com isso.- Esse é o problema?-perguntei me sentindo culpado.

-Claro que não!-ela falou me abraçando. Pode parecer estranho, mais Sakura já tinha virado a minha amiga de certo modo, eu gostava muito dela para vê-la triste.

-Pode me falar o que foi?-perguntei meio irritado, ela apenas afundou a cabeça no meu pescoço. Certo, a minha raiva não era tanta para me impedir de sentir calafrios nada inocentes com isso.-Por favor...-pedi, ela então se afastou e se levantou, tentei segura-lá mais sabia que seria pior pra mim.

Suspirei quando ela se afastou para o quarto dela, me levantei e a segui:

-Vamos, hoje é o inicio da física quântica.-Sakura falou se sentando na sua escrivaninha e puxando a cadeira que ela havia colocado ali especialmente para isso.

Me sentei irritado e olhei para seus olhos, Sakura não correspondeu ao meu olhar, tirou da bolsa o caderno de física.

Eu apenas suspirei derrotado.

-Por favor?-eu implorei aos sussurros.

Ela sorriu amarga e então me olhou novamente, grossas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

-Sasori começou a sair com Karin, segundo eles ela é mais mulher para ele, mais bonita, sexy, e todas as coisas que um homem procura.-ela falou indiferente, ou melhor, fingindo indiferença enquanto lagrimas denunciavam a verdade.

-Ele disse isso?-Perguntei serio, nenhum garoto seria tão idiota de trocar a Sakura por aquela menina tosca.

-Não, ela disse.-ficamos alguns segundos em silencio.-Porque? Porque os garotos me acham legal e tal, Sakura linda, Sakura não sei o que, mais na hora de ter algo serio eles nunca querem?

Eu me calei, sabia que isso não valia só para Sasori.

-Porque Sasuke? O que eu tenho de errado?

Ela se levanta e vai para a janela, suas lagrimas me machucavam muito.

-Porque vocês nunca me querem de verdade? Qual é o meu problema?

Eu apenas ficava em silencio, ela chorava ainda mais.

-Eu queria que você falasse! Porque não consegue gostar de mim?

Eu me levanto irritado indo para a porta, não podia mais ficar ali.

-Sasuke me fale! Me fale para que assim eu possa mudar!-ela quase grita me seguindo, sua voz estava embargada de choro, eu não pensei mais.

Segurei seus braços junto ao corpo, acho que posso ter usado um pouco mais de força do que era preciso, ela me olhava surpresa, suas lagrimas ainda assim não cessavam.

-Sakura, você esta fazendo essa pergunta para o cara errado!-eu gritei com raiva, porque ela não entendia? Querer é tão diferente de poder...

Seus lábios entreabertos e rechonchudos pareciam me convidar, ela me convidava para entrar num túnel que não tinha luz no fim, eu não pensei, apenas agi.

Uni meus lábios nos dela com força, meus lábios se moviam urgentes sobre os seus, aprofundei o beijo e ela me correspondeu, seu gosto era muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar, sua pele era muito mais macia, seus lábios... Muito melhores.

Sakura era tudo.

Abracei sua cintura e ela enlaçou meu pescoço enquanto nosso beijo ficava muito mais urgente, as pontas de suas unhas arranhavam delicadamente a minha nuca enquanto eu passava a mão pela base de suas costas. Cada toque, cada sensação, era tudo muito intenso.

Nos afastamos a pedidos dos nossos pulmões, mais não o suficiente para que eu me livrasse da sua gravidade, voltei a beijá-la a empurrando para a parede, minhas mãos tentavam se manter paradas, por mais que desejassem percorrer seu corpo, me limitei a passá-la por suas costas, já a minha língua percorria toda a sua boca.

Sakura me acariciava com as pontas das unhas, e pela segunda vez nos afastamos por falta de ar, porem, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez hesitei, minha consciência voltou.

Me afastei dela antes que aquilo continuasse, a soltei e tirei seus braços de mim, ofegante eu coloquei a mão na cabeça, tentando me recompor, tentando pensar, porque agora eu estava realmente perdido.

Sakura olhou para o nada confusa.

-Não pode falar isso para ninguém... preciso que você faça de conta que isso nunca aconteceu.-eu pedi confuso, ela então olhou para mim ressentida, aquilo era o melhor... mais eu não queria me afastar dela, eu não queria fingir que a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nunca havia acontecido.

Eu havia me apaixonado pela Haruno.

-Porque Sasuke?-ela falou chorando ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível.

-Sakura... Você é muito nova.-eu falei tentando convencer a mim mesmo, ela apenas me olhou horrorizada. Ainda mais lagrimas corriam sem parar pelo seu rosto, então era isso, eu a estava fazendo sofrer mais ainda.

Me aproximei e então pensei melhor. Eu tinha que me manter firme, tinha que ir embora, por mais que fosse difícil.

Sai daquela casa e peguei o meu carro, minha casa era muito perto da dela, eu precisava partir.

Sai da cidade, talvez o melhor fosse comprar um apartamento longe dali, mudar de cidade, de país, parar de dar aulas naquela escola.

Eu precisava ficar longe de Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Essa é outra que eu tive de deixar curta, e a seguinte também provavelmente.

Sei lá... os capítulos não colam, e perdem a graça juntos... Minha mania de suspense me impede, sabem como é kkkk

As minhas antigas leitoras ODEIAAA... Mas ok, característica minha.

Comentem lindamente quem está lendo, os muitos que se perderam no meio do caminho e não poderão mais ler a fic por conta do acidente já me deixam triste o bastante :/

Quem estiver lendo, plis da um oi t.t

Ah! Sejam bem vindas leitora/s nova/s, e sejam bem vindas de volta leitoras idosas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **O NARUTO É MEUUU! Não, não é :/ E nenhum dos personagens... e nada.

Obs: Esqueci de avisar no capitulo passado, mas aquela cena do beijo foi levemente (fortemente) inspirada na serie Instant Star.

.

Para as novas leitoras, sejam bem vindas fofas!

E para a que perguntou sobre minha freqüência de postagens... to tentando postar 2 vezes por dia pra chegar onde estava na AS, mas não vai ficar assim sempre, na verdade, quase de certeza, uma vez por mês eu posto XD

Serio... as vezes eu esqueço da fic, não é por querer :/ Mas, vou repassar meu ask pra, se isso acontecer, vocês me lembrarem ok? Se quiserem perguntar mais coisas também... mas lá tem uma lei, falem fanfic, nunca o nome da fic, ou o tema exatamente, caso contrario não respondo.

Não sei se posso por link aqui, entao vou colocar so onde é mais ou menos (é só copiar e colar junto no navegador)ask. fm / AnnaTPPaiva

E... é só! Podem ler ;)

* * *

Entrei na sala de aula e me mantive firme, mais serio do que nunca. Mais uma vez eu estava partido e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era usar a física.

Decidi que não podia fugir, tinha um contrato, tinha uma vida. Sakura não iria estragar isso. _Eu_ não iria estragar isso.

Talvez eu apenas fosse fraco demais para ficar longe.

Era demais saber que a menina que eu amava era nova demais, uma criança, uma aluna... e ainda assim a menina mais legal e inteligente que conheci, e a única que eu era capaz de amar de verdade.

Tudo que eu senti por Konnan... pensei que nunca sentiria novamente, mas agora estava ali, e muito mais forte. Porem, eu deveria seguir em frente, deveria seguir meus próprios conselhos.

Estava disposto a superar aquilo, mais como já disse antes... querer é diferente de poder.

Porém eu tinha que tentar, era isso ou me afastar dela para sempre, e eu descobri que me afastar doía demais. Talvez fosse o melhor... Mas eu não podia passar a vida inteira fugindo do que me atingia. Eu tinha que me manter firme.

Na hora da saída Sakura entrou no meu carro sem falar nada. Eu queria pedir que ela saísse, mas não podia, era eu quem a levava para casa.

Ficamos em silencio por todo o trajeto. Vi uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto da minha Haruno, senti meu coração doer, mas era assim que seria.

Sakura abriu a porta para que eu entrasse, eu queria muito ir para casa, mas tinha que me manter firme.

Sakura me serviu macarrão a bolonhesa, então comemos em silencio. Logo depois ela foi para o quarto e eu a segui, ela abriu o caderno e então eu expliquei tudo que precisava. Ela aprendia rápido. Passei exercícios muito complexos, o que pra ela costumava ser fácil, contudo, pela primeira vez, ela não conseguiu responder.

-Algum problema? Se quiser posso te passar um mais...-eu falava frio, ela então me interrompeu.

-Não! Problema nenhum, imagina... porque eu teria problemas?-Odiava quando ela ficava assim, irônica, e... magoada.- Primeiro você me beija depois me pede para esquecer... Porque então? Porque você me beijou?-e novamente aquelas lagrimas manchavam seu rosto.

Eu fiquei em silencio, tapas machucariam menos, respirei fundo colocando a mão sobre os olhos e fazendo uma careta de dor:

-Sakura, você precisa entender, se não puder esquecer, eu vou ter de partir.-falei agora olhando serio para ela. Não sei se meus olhos revelavam toda a dor que eu sentia, provavelmente não, não havia olhar capaz de mostrar aquilo.-Eu não quero partir.-eu sussurrei, porque Sakura nunca entendia?

Ela sorriu com raiva enquanto as lagrimas corriam, eu odiava quando ela chorava.

-Então quer que eu esqueça tudo?-ela falou azeda.

-É preciso.

-Então vou esquecer.-ela falou se levantando.

-Eu preciso ir.-falei, era quase impossível ficar tanto tempo perto dela.

-Vá embora.-ela falou simplesmente, de costas para mim, eu sabia que ela chorava.

Meu primeiro impulso foi ir atrás dela, me aproximar... mas não dava, eu não podia, já era ruim o suficiente sem tocar naquela pele.

Fui para casa e bebi todas as latas de cerveja que consegui encontrar, não costumava beber tanto, e logo já estava caindo.

Me tranquei no banheiro e me deitei no chão, queria muito ter um coma alcoólico agora.

Não sentia dor, não pensava, era assim... bebida é a saída nessas horas.(gente desculpa se não é assim, eu realmente não sei, nunca bebi :/, consequentemente nunca fiquei bêbada L, isso é bom, mais ruim para o desempenho da fic... porem não espero beber então se conformem.)

No outro dia acordei com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, estava deitado no meu próprio vomito e acabei vomitando de novo.

Se não fosse o meu banheiro Neji me mataria.

Ainda eram umas duas horas da manha, a bebida me fez dormir cedo. Limpei o banheiro e tomei um banho longo, a cabeça parecia explodir.

Procurei um remédio de ressaca que o Neji sempre tomava e então me vesti.

Arrumei minha mala e me deitei, esperando ficar minimamente melhor.

Fui para o colégio. A dor de cabeça era fraca mais ainda existia. Dei aula frio e alheio, expulsei cada aluno que falou um ai para outro na minha sala. Não queria barulho, as memórias da Haruno eram o suficiente para martelarem a minha cabeça.

Naquele dia teria aula com a turma dela, ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, possivelmente dormindo, mas eu tinha serias duvidas.

Não levantou a cabeça em nenhum momento, eu não reclamei, Ino e Hinata me olhavam irritadas. Talvez Sakura tivesse contado, talvez elas apenas tivessem percebido, eu não sabia, não ligava.

Ninguém falou nada na minha aula, provavelmente a noticia do meu mau humor havia se espalhado.

Sai daquela sala com uma dor imensa no peito, o perfume dela me atingia, mesmo fazendo o possível e o impossível para não olhar na sua direção, aquela imagem doía.

Na hora da saída fui para a sala da diretora, ela me encarou confusa, eu não tinha nem ao menos me anunciado antes.

-Tsunade, eu sei que fiz uma promessa, mais Sakura já esta muito melhor e eu tenho outros compromissos... eu não posso mais dar aula para ela.-eu falei serio, não conseguia mais ficar perto dela.

Tsunade uniu as mãos sobre a mesa e me olhou seria por baixo daqueles cílios compridos.

-O que ela fez?

Eu sorri, meu sorriso não atingiu os olhos, antes eu também pensava que em tudo a culpa era dela, mas dessa vez não era. Sakura não tinha culpa por eu ter beijado-a, por eu ter me apaixonado por ela, ela não tinha culpa de ser tão linda, tão meiga, tão sexy, tão atraente, tão... Sakura.

-Nada, dessa vez a culpa não foi dela.

Eu não podia nem ao menos culpá-la de ter me devolvido meu sorriso, e levado ele com ela quando partiu.

Ficamos algum tempo em silencio até que alguém bateu na porta.

-Pode ao menos levá-la para casa?

-Claro.-falei e então suspirei, eu seria capaz de passar menos de 5 minutos com ela no carro, precisava ser.

.

.

Sai da sala de Tsunade e fui para o meu carro, Sakura não estava me esperando lá como costumava.

Voltei para os domínios do colégio, Ino estava ao lado de Gaara, onde quer que a Haruno estivesse, Ino saberia, por mais estranho que fosse elas eram muito amigas.

-Yamanaka! –Ino me olhou brava, Gaara também me olhou, o velho olhar psicopata, nada mais.

-O que quer professor?-o modo como ela falou me lembrou a Haruno, aquilo doía.

-Onde esta a Haruno?

-Foi embora.

Não pude deixar de ficar irritado.

-Com quem?

-A Hinata deu carona para ela.

-Obrigada.-murmurei e voltei para o carro.

Por mais que fosse duro, talvez eu quisesse ficar perto dela... mesmo que apenas naquele período. Mas assim era melhor, Sakura longe, por mais que doesse, era melhor.

Cheguei em casa com uma vontade imensa de bater naquela porta, ver se Sakura estava ali, se tinha chegado bem.

Não nos falamos por muito tempo, eu dava aulas para Naruto e ele percebia que eu estava mal, queria saber o porque, mas eu não falei.

Eu queria contar para o meu amigo, não me importava com a aposta idiota, mas tinha medo... medo de me trair, medo de sofrer ainda mais se falasse.

Cada dia longe de Sakura pesava mais, parecia que as horas se arrastavam ainda mais devagar, me provocando, querendo que o meu sofrimento durasse mais, me avisando que aquilo passaria a ser a minha vida.

Só conseguia dormir depois de tomar um copo de whisky ou algum remédio para dormir, sem isso passava a noite inteira pensando nela, seus sorrisos, seus lábios, suas lagrimas... eu estava destruído...

Sakura começou a faltar constantemente as minhas aulas, eu agradecia, mas ao mesmo tempo... eu queria poder ver aquele rosto, sentir aquele cheiro, mesmo que de longe... a ausência doía muito mais.

Logo eu não saia mais, cancelei as aulas com Naruto, passava as tardes em casa calculando, parecia loucura, talvez fosse, mais física é um bom meio de fugir, de se concentrar, de não pensar, de estar com Sakura mas ao mesmo tempo não sentir dor, de ocupar a mente.

Logo a física não era o suficiente.

Os dias passavam e eu ainda não conseguia dormir, passava horas e horas vendo seu rosto no escuro, até que decidia me drogar com remédios baratos.

E então chegavam os fins de semana...

Cruéis, isso resumia.

Em pouco tempo eu começava a emagrecer, fazia a barba e colocava a expressão de sempre na cara apenas por ter que parecer bem, bem para a classe, bem para Tsunade, e para Sakura... mas eu não estava bem, não conseguia comer, não conseguia dormir, não conseguia me concentrar, não conseguia fazer nada direito.

Era um saco conversar comigo, e fazia um certo tempo que meus amigos não me viam.

No silencio da noite eu sabia que ela estava a uma parede de distancia, sentia seu cheiro em minha memória, eu sentia seu gosto e queria sentir muito mais. Me lembrava de suas lagrimas, me lembrava de seus sorrisos... e a saudade me sufocava.

Tsunade acreditava que o meu emagrecimento era por falta do almoço que Sakura fazia, ela falou que podia me mandar mais eu recusei, o almoço era o menor dos problemas.

Mais um fim de semana chegou, me tranquei no meu quarto, o único lugar que a empregada nem tinha sonhado em entrar, acho que ela sentia o cheiro de álcool.

Eu estava caindo no mesmo poço que já tinha experimentado antes... só que agora era pior.

* * *

.

.

.

Sim, é curto, chato e depressivo, eu sei...

Lembro que a fase emo da fic foi a mais chata de escrever, passei dessa fase, só na TPM (onde passo o tempo pensando nas melhores maneiras de suicídio) que tenho paciência pra esse tipo de coisa...

Mas ok, vou repassar meu ask caso eu esqueça da fic: ask . fm / AnnaTPPaiva

E... Obrigada pelos reviews, mas eu quero mais, pois é.

Sou gulosa.

E... As antigas leitoras que estão na espera, to fazendo o possível, serio! Nem corrigi direito esse capitulo pra ir mais rápido... E eu tenho vida sabe? Livros pra ler... trabalhos pra fazer... Garoto pra sofrer por ele... Esse tipo de coisa divertida =]

Er... quero comentários. Escrevo mais rápido quando tenho comentários, é proporcional.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi dears!

Desculpem a demora, nao esqueci, é que eu tava viajando... e senti preguiça um dia, pois é, acontece.

2 capítulos em um para meus amados *-*

**Disclaimer: O anime Naruto é obra de um tio japa, Kishimoto-senpai, não meu, eu to só pegando emprestado rapidinho.**

* * *

Perdido, confuso, cansado, perdido...perdido, completamente perdido.

Porque o mundo parece conspirar contra você nessas horas?

Era apenas ela, apenas ela que eu pedi para não amar... Eu me alegrava no fundo, ela era linda, inteligente, perfeita... era tudo... mais acima disso era um grande problema.

Tudo mudaria... tudo daria errado...

Ela era tão especial, porque eu tinha que amá-la? Não podia apenas gostar? Ser amigo? Porque essa confusão de sentimentos... porque ela não podia ser apenas aquilo que era?

Minha aluna, minha amiga e inimiga.

Meu peito não devia doer tanto quando ela não estava perto, mais doía. Dói lá no meio, um vazio, doía no nada, faltava uma parte de mim...

Porque o amor não é só um?

Eu já estava destruído antes, porque precisava de mais?

Ela veio apenas para me fazer provar daquela paz conturbada e voltar a um inferno mais profundo ainda...

Eu odiava e amava aquela sensação de amar a Haruno...

Ela me curava ao mesmo tempo que me destroçava.

Eu sentia felicidade e tristeza...

Estava tudo tão confuso! Mais ao mesmo tempo tão claro...

Eu me sentia escravizado e livre, como se pudesse voar!

Eu estava no meio do inferno, mais ficava em paz apenas ao olhar seu rosto...

Não era mais a gravidade que me prendia nesse mundo, era ela.

Eu só conseguia pensar nela, em como ela estava, no que estaria fazendo, como era bom beijá-la... senti-la... tocá-la... seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus lábios... seus lábios nos meus...

Eu queria que aquilo acabasse, mais aquele túnel não tinha fim.

Eu estava no escuro completo...

E ainda dizem que amar é bom.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei na manha de domingo com uma dor de cabeça digna de uma bomba nuclear, provavelmente tinha bebido muito na noite anterior, não lembrava muito... Era um inicio comovente para um dia que eu esperava ardentemente pelo fim.

Para melhorar meu animo a luz queimava meus olhos, eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por não ter fechado a cortina, puxei o travesseiro para a minha cara quando escuto aquela maldita voz.

-Sasuke Uchiha, é bom se vestir, Tenten vai entrar aqui, e ai de você se tratar ela mal.-Neji ameaçou, eu sorri irritado.

Ter amigos era um saco.

Me troquei xingando Neji e reclamando da dor de cabeça, ele simplesmente saiu do quarto me ignorando, viado.

-Certo, Uchiha Sasuke espero que esteja decente porque eu estou entrando.-escutei a voz de Tenten, não havia pessoa no mundo que conseguia não gostar daquela garota.

Ela entrou irritada e já foi me batendo, porque raios?

-Tenten, por favor, minha cabeça está explodindo!-pedi clemência.

-Você esta nos preocupando!-ela falou me abraçando enquanto chorava, eu apenas retribui rezando para a dor de cabeça passar, se bem que provavelmente depois dela a dor seria pior, a dor da consciência.-Deixamos você por um mês porque pensamos que assim você ia melhorar, já aconteceu antes, mais agora é demais Sasuke!-ela falou me encarando com lagrimas nos olhos, eu sorri com dor e a abracei tentando reconfortá-la, havia mesmo se passado apenas um mês?

-Pode parar de me chifrar Uchiha. –Neji falou brincando enquanto jogava um remédio para mim e me entregou um copo com água, a dor de cabeça tinha diminuído meus reflexos, Tenten pegou ele para mim e esperou que eu tomasse.

Neji se sentou ao lado dela na cama a abraçando e enxugando suas lagrimas, ele era bem melhor que eu no quesito reconforto.

-Agora é bom você falar, Naruto quer vim aqui pra casa, se você acha que a sua cabeça ta doendo...-a ameaça de Neji surtiu efeito.

-Eu só preciso de um tempo Neji.-falei levemente irritado, se eu não tinha falado com eles era porque eu não queria caralho!

-Um tempo em uma clinica para alcoólatras, caramba Sasuke, desde quando você bebe tanto?-ele falou apontando para as garrafas caídas ao lado da cama, a maior parte vazias, algumas quebradas, e poucas pela metade.

-É passageiro.- falei voltando a me deitar deprimido, Tenten me puxou com uma cara irritada.

-É uma mulher?-Tenten me perguntou, eu apenas fechei os olhos tentando forçar meu coração a não se desmantelar, mais eu não consegui sentir ele no meu peito, só um grande buraco vazio.

-Ela vai descobrir você queira ou não cara.-Neji falou com um sorriso compadecido.

-EU SÓ QUERO FICAR EM PAZ PORRA!-eu gritei assustando Tenten, Neji apenas fechou os olhos tentando encontrar alguma paciência.

-Você perdeu a aposta Uchiha, e não foi apenas um item.-Neji falou, Tenten o olhou curiosa.

-Pode explicar lá fora pelo menos?-Sabia que Neji ia falar, Tenten, como eu disse, fazia ele fazer tudo que ela desejasse.

Os dois saíram do meu quarto, me deixando em paz por momentos, peguei uma das garrafas pela metade e tomei, depois outra, e mais outra, e não, as garrafas não eram de cerveja.

Não me considerava um alcoólatra, meu vicio era outro, era a maldita Haruno, eu via seu rosto na minha mente, escutava a sua voz, sentia o seu cheiro... eu estava louco, o álcool apenas me fazia esquecer um pouco do meu vicio real.

-Sasuke Uchiha!-Tenten falou indo me bater, eu juro que não sabia o que tinha feito dessa vez, lagrimas de raiva escorriam de seus olhos castanhos.

-O que é?

-Como ousa magoar a Sakura desse modo?-ela fala sem parar de me bater, e cara, ela era do exercito, e não, não batia como mulherzinha.

-Neji?

-Eu disse que elas eram amigas.-ele falou com um suspiro.

-É por sua culpa que ela está triste!

-Pelo amor de deus, segura ela ou serei obrigado a fazer algo!-falei, Neji percebeu o meu nível de álcool e segurou ela.

-Neji me larga!-ele apenas ignorou.

-Tenten, eu amo a Haruno,mais ela é minha aluna, uma criança.-eu falei, a bebida me fazia ficar meio estranho e trôpego, eu nunca havia falado isso alto... não para alguém.

-Sasuke...-Tenten parou de tentar se livrar dos braços de Neji, ela também era minha amiga, ela me compreendia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Saia da sala.-falei para ele tentando me manter calmo e frio, Sakura me lança um olhar cruel e um sorriso provocante, a Haruno com certeza não tinha noção de limites.

Sakura ia em direção a porta, provavelmente achando que eu tinha falado com ela também.

-Você fica.-Falei olhando diretamente para seus olhos verdes, Sai me olhou irritado enquanto saia da sala, ele devia se sentir com sorte, eu estava confuso demais com o que havia visto para espancá-lo.

Todo o ódio do mundo não era o suficiente para expressar o que eu sentia, ou o que meu olhar mostrava, mais Sakura não se intimidava, ela realmente não sabia quando parar.

-Algum problema professor?-ela pergunta com aquele típico sorriso cruel, era clara a malicia em seus olhos, estava sentada displicentemente sobre a minha mesa, minha mesa, ann... falei que era a minha mesa? Sakura realmente amava mexer com fogo...

-Volte para o seu lugar.- vi ela tremer ao escutar a minha voz mais gélida do que o costume, algo que acontece quando eu estava realmente bravo.

Todos os alunos estavam em seu lugar, incrivelmente quietos, Gaara me olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas, pensativo, eu não liguei, me virei de costas para eles e fechei os olhos por um segundo, a Haruno não sabia com quem estava se metendo... ou sabia... provavelmente sabia e era por isso que fez questão de me mostrar o quanto sabia.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos me mostraram, me recusava a pensar que aquilo realmente aconteceu, Sakura beijando aquele branquelo nojento conhecido como Sai, encima da minha mesa, no meio da sala, segundos antes da minha aula começar, na hora que ela sabia que eu ia chegar.

Eu sabia que ela só queria me provocar, mais ela tinha conseguido.

Pensar naquelas mãos sobre o seu rosto delicado, aquele rosto tocando em sua pele macia, sue lábios acariciando sua pele... e o pior, aqueles lábios tocando os lábios macios da minha Haruno... era muito mais do que eu podia suportar.

Respirei fundo antes de riscar o quadro com força, um barulho infernal ecoou pela sala.

-Pode ir visitar a sua tia agora.-falei para a Haruno assim que Sai voltou, ela saiu me lançando um olhar incrédulo, ignorei todos os alunos até o fim da aula, apenas explicando a matéria no automático.

Escutei batidas irritadas na minha porta, abri, Sakura me encarava com um sorriso irritado, apenas fechei a porta.

Mais batidas, eu ignorei, sentei no sofá e continuei tentando achar uma formula para os números primos.

-Sasuke Uchiha é bom você abrir essa porta ou vou gritar tudo que tenho que falar aqui fora para quem quiser ouvir!-ela ameaçou, eu suspirei derrotado, a anos procuram por essa formula, muitos enlouqueceram tentando encontra-la, provavelmente o descobridor não seria eu.

-o que quer?-perguntei frio, ela entrou no meu apartamento irritada, tive que me afastar para a sua passagem antes que ela me atropelasse, apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, então tá né? Pode entrar...

-O que _você_ quer Uchiha?-como se ela não soubesse o que eu queria.

-Veio para virar minha fada madrinha?-perguntei irritado, cara, invade a minha casa e fica me perguntando besteiras.

-Sasuke, você não pode me impedir de namorar.-ela fala com um sorriso cruel, me provocando.

-Não, mais posso punir todos eles.-eu falei com um sorriso igualmente cruel, ela me olha irritada.

-E se eu namorar escondida?-ela pergunta com um sorriso triunfante.-Se você não o conhecer e ele não for do colégio?

Eu apenas sorri mais abertamente.

-Você não vai fazer isso Haruno, sabe porque?-Ela me encarou insolente, tentando me provar o contrario.-Você quer que eu saiba, você quer me irritar. De outro modo que graça teria o seu joguinho?-Falei a provocando me aproximando perigosamente de seu rosto, ela apenas sorriu erguendo a sobrancelha rosada.

-Que bom que você sabe Uchiha.-Ela falou se aproximando ainda mais, seu nariz quase encostava no meu, ela estava de ponta de pé e eu levemente curvado, como eu tinha ficado assim era um mistério, ela queria me intimidar mais não ia conseguir, eu queria mostrar a ela que eu não era assim tão fraco como ela pensava.

Talvez eu fosse um pouco fraco, ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, seus lábios estavam a poucos milímetros dos meus, eu podia sentir o calor da sua boca na minha, me aproximei um pouco mais, atraído pelo seu cheiro, seu calor... por ela, porem misteriosamente não toco seus lábios, mesmo a distancia sendo tão pequena.

-Eu vou te infernizar o máximo possível.- ela falou se afastando de mim e me lançando um de seus sorrisos malévolos, não pude deixar de sorrir também, ela era boa.

Arrumei a minha postura e a encarei pensativo, seu olhar triunfante me irritava, mas eu não tinha o que falar.

Ela se aproximou novamente, eu apenas ergui a cabeça, talvez se eu não olhasse aqueles lábios, ou aqueles olhos, eu conseguiria resistir.

-Você poderia facilitar as coisas.-ela sussurrou triste, seu corpo quase encostava no meu, seu cheiro me invadia, seus lábios estavam a milímetros do meu pescoço, ela estava nas pontas dos pés, suas mãos macias apoiadas nos meus ombros, senti meu coração bater muito mais rápido, ele quase doía dentro do meu peito, mais pelo menos ele estava novamente ali.

Fiquei alguns segundos em silencio, na duvida cruel, eu queria abraçá-la, queria poder ficar com ela, sentir seu calor sem remorsos, apenas aproveitar meus momentos junto dela, mis não dava mais, não no estagio em que estávamos.

Até certo momento eu conseguia ficar perto da Haruno, como amigos, apenas escutando sua voz aveludada, aproveitando seus assuntos, suas idéias... Mais logo depois eu não conseguia mais, precisava sentir, sentir seu calor, seus lábios, sua pele, seu corpo junto ao meu...

Sakura me abraçava respirando contra a minha pele, meu coração doía, minhas células irradiavam o calor vindo do seu corpo para provocar o meu, meu corpo pedia, implorava de joelhos para que eu a abraçasse, meu sangue chorava, clamava para que eu sentisse o seu calor o máximo possível.

Ergo meus braços lentamente pondo as minhas mãos sobre a sua cintura, e então a afasto.

-Você precisa ir.-sussurro de olhos fechados.

-Tchau.-ela fala se aproximando de mim, mais então hesita e se afasta, meu corpo grita enquanto congelava sem o dela para me aquecer.

.

.

.

Me joguei no sofá apoiando meu rosto contra as mãos, como era possível que eu desejasse tanto alguém? A ponto de sentir de sentir meu peito vazio como se faltasse não grande parte, mais todo o meu interior, sobrando apenas ecos tristes e solitários do que havia sido meu coração.

Tranquei a porta e fui para o meu quarto, talvez o calor voltasse para o meu corpo através de um copo de gim.

* * *

Quero comentários lindos e fofos *-*

Obs: Pra quem queria a Sakura agindo... Olha ela ai genti! Bem cobrinha, I know, but...


	11. Chapter 11

To com sono, nao to afim de falar muito.

Amei os comentários, quero mais.

**Disclaimer: Naruto é do Masashi, peguei empresado rapidinho só.**

* * *

Existe algo mais bonito do que o som da chuva? Das gotas caindo no chão ritmadamente e ao mesmo tempo desordenadas, água sobre água.

Talvez naquele dia eu estivesse especialmente poético, mais sempre gostei da chuva.

Sakura caminhava na chuva, a camiseta molhada colada contra o corpo sinuoso da flor, sorri, ela era linda... Tão linda quanto a chuva, na verdade, pelo menos para mim, muito mais bonita. E isso se multiplicava em dias de chuva.

Caralho, eu precisava de um psiquiatra, serio.

-Quer carona para casa?-perguntei abrindo o vidro do carro, estava parado no meio da rua, Hinata tinha faltado, e, pelo visto, Sakura decidiu caminhar.

Ela me encarou pensativa e então entrou no carro. Ficamos em silencio, ela fechou os olhos encostando a cabeça no banco, ela tremia. Liguei o aquecedor e sorri, a companhia da Haruno me fazia falta... Mesmo que assim, tão fechada e silenciosa.

Tentei apenas não olhar seu corpo, suas curvas, seu pescoço molhado, as gotas escorrendo pelo caminhos doce e sinuoso do vale dos seus seios, o mesmo caminho que por mais que eu desejasse ardentemente percorrer nunca poderia. Nunca poderia ter nada com a Haruno, porque eu não entendia de uma vez?

Aspirei seu perfume o guardando na memória, tentei me manter o mais centrado possível no transito, mesmo querendo olhar para o lado e admirar o que provavelmente seria um dos anjos mais perfeitos de Bottichelli.

Eu te amo Sakura Haruno. Falei em minha mente, apenas ali eu podia confessar. Sakura abriu seus belos olhos verdes após alguns segundos, senti um calafrio. Sakura então me encarou, virei de lado, prestando atenção no sinal agora vermelho, Sakura suspirou derrotada, porem mantemos o silencio sobre nós. Seria sempre assim?

Fiquei feliz quando chegamos em casa, não que eu quisesse me afastar dela, mas seu cheiro me sufocava, me provocava, me impelia novamente para o erro.

Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria novamente, principalmente por ela, a gótica estranha... Como eu tinha chegado a aquele nível? Foi tudo tão rápido... Tão cruel... Tão intenso... Como não tinha percebido antes? Porque deixei os dados rolarem... Agora eles estavam longe demais para que eu pudesse pará-los.

-Até amanha.-Sakura falou se afastando com o olhar perdido, eu apenas encosto no banco e fecho os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando acalmar minha mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ótimo, Sakura realmente queria que eu desrespeitasse a lei de qualquer modo, ou matando, ou ficando com ela.

Sasori ia tocar a campanhia da casa dela, eu tinha acabado de chegar, respirei fundo.

-Sakura te chamou?-Perguntei enquanto me encaminhava para a minha porta, pelo o que eu sabia Tsunade não estava em casa.

-Ela não precisa me chamar.-ele falou me encarando acusatório, aparentemente ele lembrava daquele dia no restaurante...

-Aproveitou que a Tsunade não esta?-perguntei tentando me manter calmo.

-Exatamente, ele falou virando de costas para a porta e cruzando os braços para mim, o olhar provocante, mais não da mesma maneira que o da Haruno claro.

-O que você quer para ir embora?

-10.000.-ele fala brincando com um sorriso pedindo um soco provavelmente, eu sorri em resposta.

-Então, se eu te der isso nunca mais vai se meter com a Haruno?

-Pode ser...-Ele falou confuso ao perceber que eu falava serio.

-Serve cheque ou tem que ser dinheiro vivo?

-Você tá brincando né?

-Não.

-Dinheiro vivo.-Ele falou tomando ares de negocio, sorri.

-Não se mova.-Falei abrindo a porta e entrando em casa.

Tinha 500 na carteira, eu ia pagar uma conta mais pagaria depois pelo visto, talvez Neji tivesse algo na carteira e depois eu pagaria.

Entrei no quarto dele sentindo cheiro de naftalina, acho que fazia mais de um mês que ele não dormia em casa, abri a gaveta, o cheiro era mais forte ali, procurei e então achei.

Ele tinha 7 mil, certo, agora faltava 2 e 500, entrei no meu quarto, meu salário ainda não tinha saído e eu não gostava de mexer nos meus fundo, não tinha tempo, e nunca que eu pediria dinheiro para o meu pai ou o meu irmão, provavelmente eu devia ter algo no meu "cofrinho de emergências".

Encontrei 3544 no meio de um livro falso, é, contei e lembro até hoje, bom, assim sobraria 500 para as contas e mais 544 para comprar pão pelo menos...

(obs: gente rica é triste né? Reles mortais apenas sonham...)

-Aqui.-Falei entregando os 10 mil para ele gastar em maconha ou qualquer outra droga provavelmente, ele apenas me encara chocado.

-Se eu pedir 500 mil você me dá?

-O acordo foi 10 mil, e você não volta nunca mais. Não quero nem sentir o seu cheiro nesse corredor, caso contrario te acuso de ter roubado a minha casa, não se acha 10 mil no chão certo? Mesmo você tendo entrado pela garagem a câmera em frente ao elevador deve ter gravado você subindo as escadas.-eu falei ameaçadoramente, ele se assustou, provavelmente tentando entender como eu sabia. Bom, não era muito inteligente ou nobre, semana passada na reunião do condomínio uma mulher que parecia ter mania de perseguição tinha reclamado da falta de câmeras na garagem e dado essa idéia, e muitos outros meios de invadir o prédio, esse era o mais provável. Um dia eu agradeceria a ela.

-Bom, foi um prazer fazer negocio com você.-ele falou com um sorriso conformado e depois foi embora pelas escadas.

Sakura me devia 10 mil.

.

.

.

.

-Tó.-falei entregando os 7 mil ao Neji, ele me encarou confuso.

-Era só pra você pagar os itens que você descumpriu, não quantas vezes você descumpriu!-Ele falou contando o dinheiro, Tenten estava deitada no seu colo enquanto assistiam TV.

-Peguei na sua gaveta.-falei me trancando no quarto.

Alguém logo veio bater na minha porta, porque eu tive certeza de que era a Tenten?

Suspirei desolado e me levantei da minha cama macia e aconchegante para abrir a maldita porta.

-Sasuke...-ela começa preocupada.-bebidas não custam tudo isso...-ela pausa hesitando antes de falar.-no que você esta se metendo?-eu pude ver as lagrimas se formando nos seus olhos.

Tudo bem, perdi uma mãe para ganhar uma ainda mais neurótica.

-Tenten, não to me metendo com drogas tá legal?- tentei tranqüilizá-la, tentei falar "com nada fora da lei", mais suborno e chantagem que eu saiba é considerado crime em muitos locais, inclusive aqui.

-Então o que é? Jogos? Apostas?-nem é paranóica.

-Prostitutas. -falei sério, Tenten me olha arrasada.

-Desde quando você precisa de prostitutas?-ela estava realmente confusa, coitada...

-É que eu estou montando um cabaré.-falei ainda sério.

-Porque?-ela me olha horrorizada, eu não agüento e começo a rir, então ela passa a me espancar. Ô menina agressiva esse Neji arrumou...

Após alguns segundos eu implorava misericórdia e ela para, provavelmente suas mãos já estavam prestes a cair.

-Sério Sasuke, o que é?-Ela então me encara de um modo preocupado e meigo, eu realmente amava aquela menina, ela era uma Irma para mim e com certeza era a melhor noiva que meu amigo podia arrumar, porem ela bem que podia ser menos curiosa...Ops! Mulher... curiosa... sinônimos, nem dá.

-Tenten, você é a melhor amiga que um cara pode ter, sério, mais eu não quero te contar.-falei o mais serio possível.

-Eu moro praticamente na sua casa Uchiha, não queira ser meu inimigo.-Ela ameaça sombriamente, eu apenas suspiro.

-Eu sou grandinho Tenten, eu sei o que faço.-falo realmente irritado.

-Será que sabe mesmo?-ela quase grita.

-Porque você não confia em mim?-Puts, seu eu tivesse uma mãe provavelmente a conversa seria essa.

-Eu só quero te ajudar Sasuke!

-Caralho! Você não é minha mãe Tenten! Vai cuidar da tua vida! Que saco! Porque tu não vai encher a paciência do seu namorado e perguntar porque ele tinha 7 mil na gaveta?- Neji que até então nos olhava receoso me encara vermelho de raiva, os lábios cerrados e provavelmente se seus olhos fossem uma metralhadora eu não estaria mais no mundo mortal.

Eu sabia que ele estava guardando o dinheiro para a lua de mel, ele tinha bem mais, porem deixava o "troco" na gaveta pra depois por no banco, seria uma surpresa, eu até me sentiria culpado por falar se não estivesse tão irritado com ele, cara! Ele podia muito bem segurar a namorada louca dele, e que seja, pelo menos agora eu não estava mais na mira daquela desgovernada.

Tranquei a porta e voltei para a cama, ouvi novas batidas na porta e então fui tomar banho, fazendo questão de abrir e fechar a torneira quente varias vezes pra que Tenten escutasse o gás estalar na cozinha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelo visto tiveram uma boa noite de não sono após a discussão, tinha um sutiã em frente a minha porta, e um sapato pendurado na fechadura da sala. Bati na porta do quarto do Neji, não ia perder a oportunidade a minha frente.

Tenten abriu uma fresta, a cara amassada de sono e os cabelos desarrumados, ela esfregou os olhos com uma mão e segurou o lençol com outra.

-O que é?-ela perguntou reprimindo um bocejo, eu apenas ergui o tênis masculino e o sutiã vermelho com uma careta falsamente confusa. -Onde ele estava? - ela puxa o sutiã da minha mão. –Eu procurei ele como uma doida e...-eu a interrompi.

- Vocês têm um quarto, dava pra deixar a sala pura e imaculada? Como eu vou ver TV sem imaginar vocês se comendo agora? –eu brinquei com uma tentativa de cara seria, Tenten corou com um sorriso acanhado.

-O que foi?- Neji fala abraçando a Tenten, puts, eu já sabia o que eles haviam feito, custava por uma calça? Uma cueca talvez... qualquer coisa!

-Aproveitando que a madame está aqui, eu quero ovos, bacon e suco de laranja. E panquecas se possível. – Falei me sentando no sofá e começando a arrumar a minha mala. Eu usava a costumeira camisa social para dentro das calças jeans com um cinto de couro preto, sem gravatas, eu já tinha desistido de usar aquela forca disfarçada, e um botão aberto na camisa para o charme eterno.

-É muita cara de pau. - Neji reclama.

-Ovos mexidos, por favor!- gritei sobre os ombros.

-Vou me trocar.-Tenten murmurou beijando Neji.

-Você podia colocar uma calça Neji...- Aconselhei, ele apenas revirou os olhos e fechou a porta do quarto.

.

.

.

Estava no meio do copo de suco, não literalmente claro, provavelmente eu não caberia, quando a campanhinha toca.

-Neji faça as honras.- Tenten pede enquanto arrumava o cabelo no espelho da sala.

-Sakura? – Escutei Neji exclamar surpreso.

-Não, a Sininho.- Ela fala irônica talvez... Eu particularmente preferia a Sininho mesmo. –Oi pra você também Neji.

-Oi Sá! O que faz aqui? -Tenten fala, e pelo barulho logo após estalar um beijo na bochecha da amiga, será que eu realmente não cabia no copo de suco?

-Tiveram uma boa noite? -Sakura pergunta maliciosa, alguma duvida no porque eu gostar dela?

-Veio procurar o Sasuke? -Neji pergunta ignorando, eu olho irritado para o copo de suco, bem que ele podia ser maior, ou eu menor... Porque a teoria da relatividade não me salvava agora?

-Preciso de carona. -Ela suspira falsamente derrotada, eu termino meu suco beeem devagar.

-Sasuke, vai continuar ignorando?-Tenten grita da sala.

-Hunrum. –eu respondo afirmativamente ainda bebendo o suco.

-Quer comer alguma coisa?-Tenten ofereceu, eu disse que ela era a melhor noiva que um amigo podia escolher? Acho que foi efeito dos tapas dela.

-Não obrigada, já comi, e provavelmente Sasuke já esta envenenando tudo lá.-Ela respondeu docemente, do jeito que ela falava até parece que eu atentava contra sua vida a cada segundo. Se bem que... eu não podia dizer que a idéia era ruim...

-Entra!-Neji fala após um gemido de dor, acho que Tenten tinha dado uma cotovelada nele, ela tinha essa mania irritante às vezes.

-Sasuke!-Tenten chama, suspirei e coloquei o copo na pia, eu havia prolongado aquele momento ao máximo.

-Só vou escovar os dentes.- murmurei indo para o meu quarto. Me sentia um menino na terceira série. Pude ver o sorriso divertido de Sakura pelo canto do olho, já comentei de como meu coração ficava quando a Haruno estava por perto?

-Se comporte. –Tenten falou entregando a minha mala e me dando um beijo na bochecha, não pude deixar de rir.

-Certo mãe.-falei.

-E usem camisinha.-ergui uma sobrancelha inabalado e mostrei o dedo do meio para Neji.

-Que coisa feia professor!-Sakura reclamou, eu apenas revirei os olhos enquanto escutava uma risada angelical demais para vir do demônio que ela era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ou a calça fica apertada demais no quadril ou larga demais, não tem um meio termo!- Ino lamentava.

-Acho que você ta precisando de bunda Ino.- Sakura brinca.

-Que tal você me dar um pouco da sua, bunduda?

-Vem pegar!-Sakura fala beliscando a própria bunda.

-Se já acabaram a discussão, -As duas me encaram apavoradas, surpresas por eu estar ali. Não pude deixar de sorrir malevolamente, então me recompus. –Sakura pode me devolver. -falei serio com um olhar reprovador.

-O que? –ela pergunta levemente corada.

-Não se faça de sonsa Haruno.

-Não é a sua aula agora, professor. –Ela fala olhando para os outros alunos, em busca de socorro. A sorte era que todos estavam paralisados demais observando a conversa, provavelmente em choque, para entender o que ela queria.

-Eu preciso do meu livro Sakura... –Avisei estendendo a mão. Foi por isso que ela me pediu carona, para roubar meu pobre livro.

-Que livro? –Cínica, todo mundo via que ela estava mentindo.

-Haruno, não me faça perder a paciência. –Avisei.

-Vai fazer o que? –Ela provoca.

-O que faz aqui Sr. Uchiha? –Kakashi pergunta assim que entra na sala, mais uma vez atrasado, até a presidente do Brasil devia conhecer essa fama! (sem exageros claro.)

-Alguém pegou o meu livro de física avançada. –Falei olhando diretamente para a Haruno que lançou um olhar inocente incrivelmente culpado para Kakashi, eu me senti novamente uma criança com essa discussão.

-Sakura devolve o livro. –Ele pediu sem ligar muito colocando sua mala sobre a mesa, agora sim eu me sentia uma criança, porque eu fui deixar minha mala desprotegida na sala? Aposto que a Tenten tinha um dedo nisso...

-Mais eu não peguei nada! –ela falou falsamente ultrajada claro.

-Posso revistar a sua bolsa. –Eu avisei.

-Isso não é permitido. –Sua afirmação parecia mais uma pergunta.

-Aposto que a sua tia não vai ligar. –Falei com um sorriso de canto.

-Sasuke...-ela sussurrou fazendo uma cara arrasadora, seus olhos me imploravam o livro, mais porque raios ela queria tanto ele? Ah claro, ela queria estudar sem que ninguém soubesse, mais porque o _meu _livro? Aff... olhei novamente para ela, aqueles olhos eram muito persuasivos as vezes...

Eu apenas suspirei derrotado, eu precisava do livro para passar exercícios no terceiro, mais como dizer não?

-Kakashi, você tem o volume quatro do Masaroni?(n/a: sim, acabei de criar, nem procure.) –Perguntei, Sakura sorriu agradecida.

-Não aqui comigo, mais provavelmente tem na biblioteca.-Ele fala sem se importar com meu tom cansado, ele estava copiando mecânica básica no quadro, revisão para a matéria nova provavelmente, já que eles tinham visto isso no primeiro.

-Certo. –Falei saindo daquela sala, de repente me senti compadecido de Neji.

Pois é, a realidade é que se elas nos mandassem pular, nós nem perguntaríamos de que altura, apenas pularíamos de todas as maneiras possíveis para agradá-las... Eu acho que as duas sabiam muito bem disso, Tenten e Sakura deviam ter algum feitiço que uma ensinou pra outra, porque as duas eram impossíveis.

* * *

Kissus, Comentem onegai, desculpem, ainda to com sono pra falar mais.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto é do tio japa, o Kishimoto, ou Massashi-kun para os mais intimos... (acho que escrevi errado, mas ok) Ele disse que vai me dar o Gaara de presente, mas ainda nao deu, entao... Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, exceto os que eu criei.**

Obs: No capitulo passado, a cena do carro, não, nada foi inspirado em Pretty Little Liars, nunca tinha nem isto a serie antes da fic... Mas acompanho agora, e to com muita raiva da Aria, se ela pensa, levemente, em trocar o Ezra... Parei.

Er... Espero que gostem, está bem longa...

* * *

Eu estava sentado, Tenten brigava comigo por não passar minha camiseta antes de ir para a padaria.

-Eu e Neji estamos preocupados com você! –ela disse entre lagrimas. –Você tem estado muito rebelde! E é tudo culpa da sua nova namorada!

-Só você está preocupada, Neji está assistindo o poderoso chefão! –eu aleguei.

-Não venha reclamar do seu pai! –minha mãe disse irritada, lagrimas brilhando nos olhos negros, o rosto lindo como sempre, a pele alva exalava o perfume doce que sempre me atormentava nas minhas memórias, os cabelos negros soltos como costumava usar. Vestia um vestido azul claro, como na ultima noite em que a vi.

-Desculpe mãe... –falei realmente arrependido, fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via, e agora eu discutia com ela? –Senti saudades... –falei, mais não sabia por que eu sentia saudades. Parecia que eu não a via fazia anos...

-Tudo bem querido... –ela falou acariciando meus cabelos e me apertando contra a sua barriga com um abraço carinhoso, como costumava fazer.

Fiquei aproveitando aquele gesto tão familiar e tão antigo, fechei meus olhos sentindo o seu cheiro doce e suave, me senti incrivelmente reconfortado com aquilo.

-Quem é aquela menina que eu vi com você mais cedo Sasuke?

-Quem?-eu perguntei, mais antes que eu pudesse responder Konnan entrou no meu quarto gritando:

-Sasuke! Quem é aquela vadia de cabelo rosa! Eu pensei que você me amasse! –lagrimas escorriam dos seus olhos, eu fiquei confuso. Konnan amava meu irmão, e, mesmo eu não querendo falar com ela, ela sempre deixava claro que queria que eu a esquecesse, que eu fosse feliz, que eu encontrasse alguém pra mim... Então por que ela estaria... –Porque você me esqueceu Sasuke? Porque aquela gótica nojenta? –ela falava venenosamente, diferente do seu costumeiro modo doce. Me irritei.

-Não fale assim dela!

-Porque Sasuke? Você não me quer mais?-ela falou chorosa, e então sentou no meu colo, como costumava fazer quando namorávamos, antes dela conhecer meu irmão.

-Konnan, você tem que ir. –falei irritado, a imagem de uma Sakura possessa de raiva martelava na minha mente.

-Então é ela que você ama agora... –ela murmurou, os ecos de suas palavras ficaram em minha mente como vespas irritantes, fechei os olhos, e quando os abri ela não estava mais lá, ninguém estava.

-Sasuke... –Uma voz conhecida murmura, me virei para ela. Por algum motivo não pude conter todo o meu amor por ela, ele brilhava em meus olhos com toda a força que eu tanto tentava esconder, abri meus braços para que ela se aproximasse, ela parecia hesitante, receosa...

-O que foi meu amor? –perguntei simplesmente, algo em minha mente dizia que isso estava errado, mas parecia incrivelmente certo naquele momento.

-Nada. –Ela falou sorrindo carinhosamente ao me ouvir chamá-la de meu amor, e então ela se senta no meu colo, as pernas enlaçando a minha cintura, os braços segurando meu rosto perto do dela, seu olhar feroz e apaixonado fazendo meu corpo vibrar e meu coração bater a mil. –Eu te amo...-ela sussurra nos meus ouvidos quebrando o contato visual, depois me empurra na cama. Ela então tira a própria roupa enquanto eu tiro a minha apressado, eu não devia estar fazendo isso, mas no momento aquilo parecia tão certo, tão normal...

A girei na cama colocando seu corpo embaixo do meu, beijando seu corpo, suas curvas, seu pescoço... Ao mesmo tempo a apertava com as minhas mãos meus movimentos eram urgentes, eu a desejava tanto... Ela gemia baixo, arranhando levemente meu corpo, as pernas enlaçadas na minha cintura se contraiam a cada onda de prazer que passava por seu corpo.

-Anda Sasuke, não me faça implorar! –Ela pediu desesperada, choramingando manhosamente, eu então não esperei mais, a penetrei lentamente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei irritado ao ouvir o som do despertador, o som parecia o inferno na terra.

Ao lembrar do meu sonho me amaldiçoei mentalmente, não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava com ela, muito menos a primeira em que eu transava com ela em um sonho, mas eu não precisava de algo assim para me ajudar a manter distancia da Haruno.

Me sentei irritado na beira da cama, passei a mão no rosto com força, olhei para baixo, eu estava enrijecido, dolorido, excitado...

Decidi tomar um banho, um banho bem frio, prometendo a mim mesmo nunca mais me lembrar desse momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten ter virado minha mãe no sonho era algo bem lógico, pensei ao sair do apartamento, ela era mesmo como uma mãe, como a minha mãe... Me senti triste ao pensar nisso, eu sentia saudades da minha mãe às vezes...

Olhei para o lado e vi Sakura escorada na parede com um sorriso sem graça.

-Pode me dar carona novamente? Prometo não roubar nada. -Ela fala me devolvendo o livro, porem eu não prestei atenção, só pude pensar nos gemidos da Sakura do sonho, da sensação de felicidade e liberdade ao estar com ela livremente, ao tocá-la livremente, sem medo, pudor ou culpa...

Quando ela fez um barulhinho com a garganta para chamar a minha atenção percebi que eu devia pegar o livro e me focar no presente, esquecer o sonho.

-Está especialmente distraído hoje professor? –Ela me pergunta divertida, eu apenas tranco a cara.

-Fez todos os exercícios?-perguntei ainda irritado.

-Sim... Bom, 5 me deixaram em duvida e uns 8 eu não fazia idéia de como fazer, mas todos os outros eu fiz... Quer me falar porque está assim?-ela falou casualmente, e perguntou curiosa, com um sorriso contido.

-Se quiser eu posso corrigir e ver se resolvo os exercícios que você teve problema, depois te devolvo. –falei ignorando a ultima parte enquanto andava em direção ao carro.

-Claro, já que me explicar seria muito pra você... -Ela falou irritada e então inesperadamente se interrompeu. - Aconteceu algo serio? –Agora ela parecia realmente preocupada, aquilo me surpreendeu.

Suspirei cansado, porque tinha que ser tão difícil estar com ela?

-Não, apenas mal humor matinal.-falei abrindo a porta para ela, um pingo de educação como desculpas, ela não tinha culpa de estrelar meus sonhos eróticos atualmente.

-Obrigada. –Ela falou entrando no carro, e então eu puxei o assusto dos exercícios, ela os repetiu e cor para mim, não me surpreendi, do jeito que ela era devia ter passado horas e horas relendo e brigando com os exercícios. Expliquei a matéria que ela ainda não sabia rapidamente, tirando suas duvidas e prometendo ajudá-la, até mandei meu MSN (N/A: Na época em que eu escrevi a fic, o MSN ainda era usado.) para ela tirar duvidas mais tarde.

Sakura desceu do carro assim que chegou no colégio, olhou para trás, aparentemente dividida em algo, ela mordia seu lábio inferior, me olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos, provavelmente eu não pude esconder minha curiosidade porque ela sorriu em resposta pra mim.

-Até a nossa aula de hoje. –Ela falou com um sorriso cruel e então partiu, sorri comigo mesmo.

Só quando fui descer percebi algo estranho, um caderno, e assim que o olhei mais de perto o reconheci.

Era o caderno de desenhos da Sakura.

Abri e folheei as paginas, até aquelas que ela não me deixou ver, sabendo que isso era errado e provavelmente me provocaria punições severas da parte dela. Isso não me conteve.

Assim que olhei meu queixo caiu.

O primeiro era um desenho meu, sorrindo, de uma maneira que nunca nem eu mesmo pude me ver, um Sasuke quando estava sozinho com ela, um Sasuke que apenas ela conhecia. Me arrepiei, eu estava realmente emocionado com isso, mas mesmo assim, isso não foi nem metade do que eu senti ao virar a página.

Minha mãe... Era seu rosto grande e sorridente que estava desenhado em detalhes perfeitos ali, seus traços mais imperceptíveis, suas covinhas, sua sobrancelha curvada naturalmente, cada fio de seus cabelos negros... Tudo estava ali, perfeito... Delicado...

Só pude desgrudar meus olhos daquele desenho quando o sinal bateu, despertando-me de um estupor incompreensível. Vi os alunos entrando e peguei minha maleta, fechei o caderno e o coloquei dentro dela, teria que devolver. Só quando me olhei no espelho retrovisor para ter certeza que estava inteiro para sair que percebi meus olhos lacrimejando, ri de mim mesmo mentalmente ao mesmo tempo em que sorria amargo, isso era incrivelmente estranho pra mim, eu zoaria qualquer outro, mais ao mesmo tempo eu não tinha culpa... A Haruno já tinha poderes de me fazer coisas que eu nunca faria em sã consciência... e o retrato da minha mãe sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse meio triste e saudoso... A soma de todos os fatores não era muito boa.

.

.

.

.

.

Entrei na sala dela já um pouco recuperado, tinha dado uma aula para o terceiro antes. Sakura me saudou com um sorriso maldoso, ela não sabia que eu estava com seu caderno pelo visto.

-Oi professor, sabia que...-eu a interrompi, tirando seu caderno da minha bolsa e o erguendo pra ela, Sakura me encarou chocada.

-Você esqueceu no meu carro.-falei seriamente, eu não pude conter que a minha emoção transparecesse. Não eu não chorei. Só não contive a intensidade do meu olhar provavelmente.

-Me... Devolva. –Ela falou lentamente ainda surpresa.

Entreguei o caderno para ela, todos os alunos nos encaravam curiosos, o silencio era único... Poderíamos escutar um alfinete caindo sem problemas. Eu apenas voltei para frente da sala e dei a minha aula, Sakura não terminou o que falava, e também não falou mais.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haruno... –Chamei quando ela sai da sala, nossa aula já tinha acabado.

Ela caminhou até mim lentamente, as bochechas coradas, o caderno abraçado no peito.

-Eu pedi para você não olhar... –ela sussurrou.

-Porque não?-Perguntei curioso.

-Porque sim Uchiha! –Ela respondeu irritada.

Suspirei, não era essa discussão que eu queria.

-Essa não é a questão. –Fechei o assunto irritado. -Eu adorei seu desenho, apenas queria entender como... Você só a viu uma vez!

Eu estava confuso, Sakura sorriu sem graça, ela então abriu na pagina certa e olhou o desenho por alguns segundos.

-Era um presente... Pensei que poderia fazer isso, quero dizer, você parecia gostar tanto dela...

-Eu adorei... Eu poderia ficar com ele?-perguntei esperançoso, era realmente lindo.

-Tudo bem...-Ela falou arrancando a folha e me entregando.

-Sakura... Obrigada.-Eu falei, ela apenas sorriu e saiu, não eram necessárias mais palavras, ela entendia o que se passava dentro de mim, ela era incrível...

-Isso não muda nada Uchiha Sasuke. –Ela falou assim que passou pela porta, eu sorri. Porem... Como a Sakura havia feito aquele desenho ainda era um mistério.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei irritado, havia sonhado mais uma vez com a Haruno, por sorte, dessa vez pelo menos, não sonhei com indecências, mas sonhei que eu estava no seu casamento com o Sasori.

Não tinha certeza se preferia isso ou os sonhos nada inocentes.

Me sentei em frente ao computador irritado, pensando em fazer algo, ver um filme ou talvez ler alguma coisa... (essa fanfic poderia ser...) Porem assim que olhei par a minha cama, pensando em voltar ao aconchego das cobertas, vi o desenho da Haruno...

Como raios ela tinha feito isso?

Peguei a minha carteira e a abri, a foto continuava paradinha no mesmo lugar que antes, voltei para cama e deitei, encarando a foto como um idiota, talvez tentando ver algo novo ali...

E então misteriosamente minha mente me levou ao rosto da Haruno, seu sorriso, seu olhar, o modo como ela ficava quando se irritava, seus lábios nos meus... Me senti novamente um adolescente, ri amargamente de mim mesmo.

Sakura era incrível, eu queria saber como ela podia ser legal, bonita e inteligente, tudo ao mesmo tempo, além de totalmente diferente das outras garotas.

E ela não era inteligente do tipo suficiente para conversar... Ela aprendia rápido e parecia lembrar de coisas que eu dei no começo do ano, e ela nem estava prestando atenção!

Ela tirava a nota que queria, parecia sempre saber o que estava certo e errado...

Voltei a olhar o desenho e então percebi... Olhei a foto original, era incrível a precisão dos detalhes... E então um espasmo de luz veio em minha mente. Eu entendi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INTERVALO

(morram de curiosidade.)

Bom, presente pela demora, um capitulo bem grandinho, vou tentar cheguei a 17 paginas no Word ou um pouco mais, ou menos... Tenham paciência pra ler tudinho.

Quem souber o que o Sasuke descobriu, ou achar que sabe claro, pode falar, mais em mensagem só pra mim por favor, quero ver se alguém acerta XD

Enrolando mais um pouco...

Estão gostando da fic?

Se não bem que poderiam me falar no que acham que eu poderia melhorar sabe? (obs: Nada de criticar a camiseta do Épica moçinha.)

Sempre ajuda...

Gostaram do pseudo hentai?

Pois é, eu também fiquei com raiva do despertador, mais...

C'est la vie.

Bom... continuem lendo!

FIM DO INTERVALO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Logo percebi que aquilo não daria certo. Nosso estado de distancia era uma fachada na qual nenhum dos dois caia.

Sakura só naquela semana tinha saído com o Lee, um garoto ridículo da sala dela, Kabuto, um suicida gay que gosta de mulheres do terceiro ano, e, Kankuro, aquele amigo dela. Ela sempre andava com ele, ia pra casa do Gaara direto mesmo quando a Ino não estava... Não me pergunte com eu sabia. Provavelmente perseguir alunos não é bem visto pela lei, não que eu perseguisse! Apenas era surpreendente a quantidade de vezes que eu ia à mesma direção que a Sakura por acaso, nada que eu possa ser acusado, coincidências não são contra a lei.

Infelizmente perante Kankuro minhas mãos estavam momentaneamente atadas, eu nunca tinha visto troca de salivas ou outro tipo de fluidos entre eles, então não podia ser ignorante, não na frente da Haruno pelo menos. Outro problema era que ele não era meu aluno para eu poder ferrá-lo sem levantar muitas suspeitas, sabe, corrigir provas com carinho, falar algumas coisas na reunião, reprovar por conselho de classe... Coisas do tipo... Além disso, tinha uma leve chance de que eles fossem realmente amigos, e eu não poderia fazer muito mal para um amigo dela... Claro, dependendo do que é considerado muito mal, nem todos tem um juízo perfeito de até onde quebrar ossos e queimar é realmente fazer muito mal, mal é algo relativo, assim como bonito, feio, e a morte do Michael Jackson.

Felizmente, para mim pelo menos, os outros eram meus alunos, não que eu me aproveitasse disso claro... Eu apenas fui cuidadoso na correção das provas deles, sabe, pensando exclusivamente no sucesso deles no vestibular, segui de perto seus movimentos em sala, apenas por descuido de meus olhos claro, e, misteriosamente, existe uma coisa bem interessante nas pessoas... Quando se segue de perto, não que eu o fizesse, todas tem segredos cabeludos e coisas que poderiam envergonhá-las ou criar problemas, é só procurar direito, e no caso dos "amigos" da Sakura era ainda mais fácil de achar...

Porém, se eu fosse sincero, veria que eu estava fazendo tudo àquilo que ela queria, eu tinha que mudar as minhas táticas se não quisesse perder o jogo.

Aquilo era tão irritante...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bom dia... –Ela falou com um sorriso misterioso.

-Bom dia. –Falei educado

-Vou de carona com você.- ela não estava pedindo.

-Que seja.-Falei irritado agora, ela sabia que me provocava né?

-Ótimo. –Ela falou pegando a bolsa e chamando o elevador para que descêssemos até a garagem.

Entramos no elevador em silêncio e permanecemos assim, Sakura entrou no meu carro sorridente, eu apenas revirei os olhos, me preparando para a sessão tortura, pode ver, mais não pode tocar.

.

.

.

.

O dia se passou calmamente, Sasori se manteve longe no intervalo, e o tal de Sai pareceu entender o meu olhar, fingindo não ter escutado Sakura chamando ele se afastou na melhor cara de paisagem que eu já vi.

As outras aulas foram boas e calmas, mas, agora eu teria aula com a classe da Haruno.

Bom, Sakura não estava brava o suficiente para fingir que eu não existia e nem satisfeita o suficiente para ser uma boa menina...

Desisti de tentar esperar por tudo.

-É que estou chupando o do professor. –Escutei Sakura falar, pelo visto ela estava sentada perto da porta, fiquei empedernido com a mão sobre a maçaneta.

-Porque não chupa o do Sai?-Ino perguntou, não posso explicar como isso soou para mim, nem em que fui levado a pensar.

-Não... A cor é estranha, além de que o gosto não é tão bom quanto o do Sasuke. -?

-Ah, mais você sabe que o do Sasuke não é seu e o do Sai é, ele deu para você. -Ino contesta, fiquei em estado de choque.

-Mas o do Sasuke é mais gostoso, tem gosto de... - Eu entrei a sala interrompendo aquela conversa... no mínimo estranha. Encarei a Sakura irritado e confuso, ao mesmo tempo que curioso, se eu não tivesse a interrompido qual seria o sabor?

Não sei como explicar, mas conhecendo a Haruno do modo que eu conhecia, era impossível não levar a conversa para o duplo sentido.

-O que foi professor?- Ela perguntou confusa, eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Sakura, vamos para o nosso lugar...-Ino falou confusa puxando a Haruno, ela deve ter achado que era esse o motivo, eu apenas a ignorei.

-Você estava chupando o que Haruno?- Sakura apenas me olhou confusa, e então, de repente, seus olhos se iluminaram e compreensão e... malicia? A, claro, ela ainda era a Sakura, nunca perdia a oportunidade.

-O geladinho que a alguma das suas fãs comprou pra você... -ela falou inocentemente erguendo um saquinho transparente de formato problemático com um conteúdo vermelho dentro. –O que pensou que fosse professor? – Ela tentou parecer inocente, mais seu sorriso era malicioso demais para isso.

Eu apenas a ignorei e fui para frente da sala.

Dei minha aula normalmente. Era um conteúdo fácil, pelo menos pra mim, então eu sabia que a Sakura não ia prestar atenção, ela lembraria...

Olhei para ela automaticamente, afinal eu olhava para todos os alunos da sala, não era como se eu sempre ficasse olhando para ela sem controle dos meus movimentos...

Talvez até fosse, mais isso não vem ao caso.

Olhei para ela e vi que ela rabiscava algo no caderno, e pelo visto estava muito atenta a isso, contei até 100 e suspirei fundo bem devagar antes de perguntar. Era incrível como de repente até os alunos que mais boiavam se mostravam atentos nesses momentos, esperando diversão.

-Haruno, o que você esta fazendo. – Falei com a minha voz o mais fria e seria que pude.

-Te desenhando nu, mais seria muito mais fácil se você abaixasse as calças, só assim saberia exatamente como é seu pipi. – Ela falou calmamente sem tirar os olhos do desenho, fechei os punhos.

Antes de responder me obriguei a calar a boca, me escorei meio sentado na minha mesa e contei até 10 bem devagar, suspirei e a encarei friamente.

-O que você quer Sakura? – Perguntei friamente, Sakura estremeceu com o meu tom e então me encarou falsamente curiosa, se ela soubesse o quanto aquilo me irritava...

-Eu pensei que tivesse deixado claro professor! Eu quero ver seu pipi pra poder terminar o desenho, não quero deixá-lo incompleto ou muito diferente da realidade! – Ela falou com aquela falsa cara inocente, puts, ela realmente não conseguia fazer uma cara inocente muito boa, caras inocentes não te deixam excitado pensando em coisas inapropriadas.

Eu apenas continuei a encarando serio, os braços cruzados, pensando no que fazer com ela... E não, sexo não estava na lista.

Bom... na verdade...

Parei.

Sakura me encarava de volta desafiadora, as vezes eu não conseguia entender...

Eu sabia que ela queria me irritar - bem, acho que isso estava bem claro, até alguém como Naruto perceberia – mas, perder o senso de limites como ela? Aquilo chegava a ser absurdo.

O sinal bateu e os alunos começaram a se levantar para sair, claro que devagar e meio acanhados, mas eu não prestava atenção neles, eles podiam pegar fogo que provavelmente eu nem perceberia... Na verdade, eu podia pegar fogo sem perceber.

Só percebi que todos saiam quando Sakura sorriu vitoriosa para mim e se levantou para ir para o recreio, eu me levantei e relaxei os braços, mas minha irritação ainda não tinha passado.

-Sakura, fique. – Eu falei gelidamente, vi ela estremecer e olhar para porta, olhei também. Ino, Hinata e Gaara a esperavam na porta, as duas garotas parecia assustadas, já Gaara... Bom, ele parecia querer me matar, mas ele parecia querer matar todo mundo, então estava tudo bem.

-Eu encontro com vocês depois... – Ela falou para os amigos que então se afastaram, ela havia falado tão baixo que eu não fazia idéia de como eles a escutaram.

Me aproximei dela, eu podia sentir o seu cheiro entorpecente...

-Haruno, eu pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre esse tipo de coisa. -falei friamente, ou, pelo menos, o máximo que eu conseguia estando tão perto dela. Ela apenas suspirou cansada, e então sorriu tristemente.

-Já conversamos sobre muitas coisas. -ela apenas falou, levemente amargurada.

-Sakura...-Eu tentei, mais então percebi que falar que eu também estava sofrendo não ia ajudar em nada. –Apenas tente se portar como uma mulher madura. – falei friamente, Sakura me olhou irritada.

-Você já deixou claro que eu não sou uma mulher madura. – Ela falou friamente, irritada demais para se segurar, não que ela fosse mesmo se segurar sendo como era... Ela então saiu da sala, me deixando chocado e pensativo pra traz.

No fim ela estava certa, afinal, esse era o único motivo para eu não estar com ela... Sakura era uma criança ainda.

Suspirei derrotado e juntei minhas coisas, eu ainda tinha outras aulas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sexta-feira...

Odeio sextas feiras, principalmente quando a noite chega.

Os comprometidos provavelmente sairiam com as namoradas, e eu... Eu ficaria sozinho, irritado, sem animo para sair com outra mulher e morrendo de vontade de sair com a única que eu não podia.

Tentava não admitir isso para mim mesmo, mas no fundo já estava mais do que admitido. Acho que se eu admitisse realmente eu acabaria sofrendo mais, o que era difícil, ou acabaria desistindo e ficando com ela, acabando com toda a ética profissional e acabando de vez com a minha carreira de físico em todos os lugares.

Maldito mundo que sempre conspira contra mim.

Escutei minha campanhinha tocar me libertando do momento corte os pulsos, podia apostar que era Haruno, só não sabia se devia ficar animado ou bravo com isso...

Levantei com um suspiro desanimado, mas meu coração me contrariava palpitava desesperado, ansioso apenas com a chance de ver a Haruno mais uma vez.

Patético.

Abri a porta e não pude deixar de ficar desanimado, ao mesmo tempo em que surpreso com a minha visita.

-Hinata?- Perguntei sem entender, ela parecia hesitante sobe o que falar, pois seus lábios pequenos abriam e fechavam repetidas vezes.

-Posso entrar?-ela fala por fim.

-Claro...O que faz aqui?-perguntei, eu não queria ser indelicado, mais eu mal falava com a garota! Então pensei em um motivo plausível. –Neji não está, dificilmente aparece, se quiser achá-lo provavelmente será na casa da Tenten.-Eu informei, ela parecia bem perturbada... Será que Naruto havia feito algo... Duradouro se é que me entende? Não. Provavelmente eu saberia, ele me ligaria desesperado... ou contente, o que é pior. Eu nunca entendia aquele lá, só sabia que maturidade era um ingrediente que esqueceram de colocar quando foram fabricar o Naruto.

-Não vim ver Neji. – Caralho... será que nem o Naruto sabia? Mas... Porque raios Hinata ia _me _procurar?

-Estou meio... Confuso.- falei tentando achar a palavra certa, é, confuso era bom eu acho, um modo suave de expressar o meu estado.

-É-é que... bem... Ino brigou com o Gaara e... b-bom... Sakura já tem estado meio estranha essa semana, e... você sabe como elas são... E-eu não quis ir junto... ma-ma-mas...-Ela falou ainda perturbada, tremendo e gaguejando.

-Aonde elas estão?-Falei tentando não me desesperar, mas por outro lado, era da Sakura inconseqüente que estávamos falando... senti meu sangue ferver ao mesmo tempo que meu estomago afundava, amedrontado.

-The happiest night.-Hinata falou colocando ambas as mãos nos olhos.

Aquela Haruno ia ver.

Fui rápido para o me quarto pegar as chaves do carro e sai correndo sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

The happiest night não era uma boate que possuia esse nome por acaso, era para maiores de 18 anos e um dos avisos presos na porta era "Traga sua camisinha, não nos responsabilizamos por nenhuma implicação pela falta.", é serio, tinha mesmo isso! E pílulas azuis (Viagra) eram vendidas como água na porta, na verdade, bem mais que água.

Na minha época de farreiro, ou 4 meses atrás se preferir, aquele era considerado o melhor lugar da cidade para se arrumar garotas de uma noite só, e era muito mais barato eu um putero, claro.

Cheguei lá desesperado e entrei muito, muito irritado. Os seguranças tentaram me barrar, mas por sorte um deles me conhecia e me deixou entrar, ele sabia que eu era amigo do filho do dono. O bom de viver e boates é que você cria um circulo de amizades bem útil, o que não vem ao caso, porque eu só ia nas boates pelas amizades, claro.

Procurei feito louco aquelas duas, deveria ser um trabalho bem fácil, nessas horas o cabelo da Haruno era uma dádiva.

As duas dançavam até o chão completamente bêbadas quando as achei, uma rodinha de caras se divertiam assistindo, por isso tinha sido difícil achar... além do tamanho avantajado do lugar.

Um dos garotos puxou a mão da Haruno, tentando se aproveitar da situação da pobre criança(-.-), um amigo dele, provavelmente, se aproximava da Ino.

-Desculpem, mais as duas vem comigo.-falei as puxando para mim, os rapazes se assustaram momentaneamente.

-A, qual é! Deixa de ser fominha cara!-O que tentava investir na Ino falou.

-Deixa uma delas com a gente!- Um deles falou puxando o braço da Ino, eu a puxei de volta enquanto abraçava a Sakura protetoramente, o que era incrivelmente impossível. As duas tentavam se soltar me presenteando com tapas e unhadas, além de gritos histéricos nos meus ouvidos.

-Uma basta mano!-o outro falou puxando a Sakura, e, me deixando pasmo, ela tentou ir com ele!

Antes que eu pudesse notar eu já o tinha socado, o outro tentou vir para cima, mas parou, como eu pensava, eram apenas bombados de farmácia prepotentes.

-Vocês duas podem se considerar numa baita encrenca.-falei levando as duas entre tapas e chutes até a porta quando fui barrado.

-Cara, não podemos deixar que as leve assim... -Um dos seguranças falou preocupado com as duas.

-Elas são menores de idade, vou entregá-las para os responsáveis. -Eu falei, ele não pareceu acreditar. –Sou professor delas, posso provar. –Falei procurando na bolsa da Haruno sua identidade, ela estava do lado da falsa.

-Não nos responsabilizamos, pedimos o RG, tinha 18 nele...-O segurança falou me deixando passar. Mas duas protestavam, mas nada do que falavam fazia muito sentido, escutei até a palavra "alienígenas" no meio.

Levei as duas para um canto da parede e fiz uma coisa semi impossível, vasculhei na bolsa de Ino em busca de um celular ao mesmo tempo em que não as deixava escapar, se bem que estavam tão bêbadas que não iriam muito longe. Um passo completo me surpreenderia.

Encontrei um celular, assim que abri o visor pude ver 27 chamadas não atendidas, todas de Gaara, e lá estava ele tocando de novo, só que no silencioso. Resolvi atender. Não sabia pra quem eu devia ligar mesmo...

-Ino? Onde você está? -Escutei sua voz grave assim que atendi, ele parecia desesperado.

-Não é a Ino.

-Quem é você? Onde ela esta? Se você encostar um dedo...-Ele parecia possesso, resolvi interromper antes que ele chamasse a policia, ou usasse um rastreador de chamadas para me matar... vai saber!

-É o Uchiha, professor de física... -Falei pacientemente, só a voz mesmo.

-O que esta fazendo com ela?- Ele perguntou surpreso, mas menos irritado, agora sua voz só parecia querer matar alguém, ou eu no caso... Talvez a Ino... Preferia que fosse a Ino.

-Encontrei ela e a Haruno num local um pouco inapropriado... -Falei calmamente, agora que elas estavam inteiras e comigo tudo parecia bem menos terrível.

-Onde? –Ele perguntou serio, curto e grosso.

-The happiest night. –Falei o nome e imediatamente escutei um ronronar de motor antes do celular ser desligado na minha cara.

-Por... ic! Que você esta no beu celular? –Ino pergunta com a voz enrolada, eu apenas a ignorei.

-O que, ic, faz aqui Uchiha? –Sakura falou com a voz igualmente estranha enquanto se aproximava de mim, eu ignoro. –Não importa. –Ela fala me abraçando e tentando me beijar, mais acertando meu queixo, eu apenas a afasto.

-O que eu faço com você...-murmurei, Tsunade estaria em casa?

-Precisa mesmo que eu responda professor?- Ela pergunta maliciosamente, aquilo fazia sentido demais pro meu gosto.

.

.

.

Não lembro de todas as besteiras que elas falaram, apenas que Ino vomitou e Sakura vomitou logo em seguida com o cheiro, depois foi só esperar não muito tempo por Gaara. Ele parou cantando pneus, pelo visto tinha corrido por todo o percurso, e, ele com certeza não tinha carteira de motorista com 16 aninhos... (eles não estão nos EUA.)

Gaara desce do carro irritado e logo para, suspirando desolado ao ver o estado de Ino.

-Não vou nem reclamar por dirigir sem carteira.-Reclamei (-.-) com uma sobrancelha erguida, Ino ao ver o namorado foi aos tropeços se esconder atrás de mim.

-Obrigado por cuidar dela. –Gaara falou sinceramente fazendo uma careta de repreensão ao ver o vomito na calçada.

-Não há de que.

-Te devo uma.

-Com certeza vou cobrar. –Garanti. –Eu não devia pedir isso, mais leva ela pra casa. –Falei enquanto tentava me desvencilhar da loira agarrada na minha camisa e entregá-la ao ruivo.

-E a Sakura? –Ele pergunta olhando para a Haruno sentada e amuada em um canto.

-Eu levo ela, minha vizinha... –expliquei rapidamente, por sorte Gaara também era um cara de poucas palavras.

-Ino, faça isso de novo e juro que te trancarei em um quarto sem janelas até o fim de seus dias. –ele ameaça puxando a namorada para seu carro, um Corvette C6 ZO6 conversível vermelho. (acabei de procurar no Google obs:na época era novo, agora não sei.)

-Me larga!-Ela grita. –Vai ficar com aquela outrazinha lá vai! Vê se me esquece!-Ela gritava enlouquecida enquanto o unhava e empurrava, ele nem parecia se abalar.

-Deixe de drama Ino, não vou discutir agora.-Ele fala frio, continuava a puxando para o carro enquanto com todas as forças ela tentava escapar, as pessoas na rua nos olhavam com cara feia.

-Eu não quero! Se toca garoto!- ela então passa a tentar arrancar o braço dele com as unhas.

Gaara então se vira a encarando irritado e ela para com medo, ele se aproximou bruscamente e por um momento eu achei que ele ia bater nela. Besteira. Ele apenas a beijou tirando o seu fôlego, ela o abraçou esquecendo completamente da briga e logo tentava desabotoar sua camisa, me lembrei de alguém... Gaara simplesmente se afastou com um sorriso convencido e a colocou no carro, podia apostar meu amado carro que não era para casa dela que ele iria levá-la, mas algo me dizia que eu não precisava me preocupar. O assassino ruivo parecia mesmo gostar da patricinha escandalosa.

Engraçado.

-E você... –Sakura apenas me encarou entediada, eu ergo a minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela apenas vira a cara e começa a falar mal de mim para uma folha. Com um suspiro desapontado eu a levanto pela cintura e a coloco no colo, e lá ia eu levando unhada, tapas e berros.

Coloco o cinto dela tentando não tocar mais do que o necessário, necessário pra mim claro.

-Por que você faz essas coisas Haruno...-pergunto com mais um suspiro derrotado assim que sento no meu lugar e arranco o carro.

-Sasuke... –Ela sussurrou, os olhos marejados, pelo visto estava naquele momento depressivo da bebida. –Eu te amo. –Ela completou em um sussurro, eu me surpreendo, sentindo meu coração querer fugir pela boca, eu era tão previsível. –Você sabe não? Você sabe que tudo que eu faço é por você, para você, eu sei que sabe! –Ela continuou. –E você me ama, eu sei disso, então porque não aceita isso logo? Porque não fica comigo de uma vez? –Ela falou entre lagrimas, completamente bêbada, se encostou no meu ombro e passou as pontas dos dedos nos meus lábios, apenas fiquei quieto, tentando prestar alguma atenção na rua. –Você me ama Sasuke? –Ela pergunta docemente e espera alguns segundos. –Me ama? –Ela repete, após algum tempo sem resposta ela desiste e encosta no banco chorando silenciosamente.

-Sim. Amo muito. - Eu murmurei, mais foi o suficiente, ela escutou e sorriu radiante, não pude deixar de sorrir também.

.

* * *

Comentem ou perderão o meu amor, sim, sou interesseira, e daí?

Serio, comentem meus/minhas lindos/as.

Ainda tenho algum dos meus poucos leitores hominhos?

Saudades :/

Bom, comentem e me façam feliz.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Me ajoelhando e implorando perdão aqui.

Mas serio, não tenho postado porque eu estou com muito trabalho, vou filmar um curta e encontrei um anime para assistir, além dos 500 milhões de trabalhos da universidade e das aulas de roteiro... Tá difícil.

maaas *-*

Tá aqui!

Antes tarde do que nunca u.u

**Disclaimer: **Eu tenho um 4 ursos de pelucia, uma vaca de pelucia, um boneco do Gaara, um chaveiro do Gaara, desenhos do Gaara e um altar do Gaara, mas... O anime Naruto não me pertence, nem o meu noivo Gaara, AINDA.

* * *

.

.

.

Chegando no prédio eu subi pelas escadas. Não queria que o porteiro nos visse, mas Sakura fazia muito barulho.

-Tsunade não esta em casa.-Sakura falou, ainda bêbada.-Ela foi visitar o namorado, aposto que só volta manha depois das 4 da tarde.-ela fala maliciosamente enquanto se apoiava após quase cair um lance de escadas de novo.

Para tudo! Eu ia ter que ficar com ela? EU? Com uma Sakura bêbada? Deus me ajude, por favor, eu não tinha certeza se a força estaria comigo.

Claro que eu poderia deixar ela sozinha na casa dela...

Não, claro que não. Deixar uma Sakura, bêbada, sozinha numa casa com coisas pontudas, afiadas, fogo e internet com web cam? Não mesmo, se ela não se tornasse um perigo para a sociedade seria um perigo para si mesma.

É... eu teria de ficar com ela.

Sakura já entra com um sorrisinho travesso no meu apartamento, assim que eu fecho a porta ela toma a chave de mim e tenta trancar a porta com o lado contrario. Eu não pude deixar de rir antes de pegar a chave de volta e trancar direito.

Sakura me surpreendeu quando eu me virei, ela pulou em cima de mim me beijando, eu sento no sofá tentando não cair, ela apenas se diverte sentada no meu colo. Começa a tirar o vestido preto, não pude deixar de notar que ela estava linda, tinha se produzido bem para a sua arte.

Logo ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã rendados e pretos, sexy, e eu só de camiseta e cueca. Por sorte eu acho que Hinata tinha ido embora, se não foi antes foi escondida em algum momento, porque eu não a vi em lugar nenhum.

Juro, juro que tentei me controlar, mais aquelas curvas enlouqueceriam qualquer um, imagine eu? Nem sei como fomos parar lá, mais logo ela estava deitada na minha cama, eu tirava seu sutiã habilmente enquanto ela sugava meu ombro. Coloquei as minhas mãos frias ao redor de seus seios, ela se arrepiou arqueando as costas, aproveitei para colocar as mãos por baixo e as escorreguei até seu bumbum, Sakura se afastava de mim para tirar minha camisa, eu então me afastei erguendo meus braços para ajudá-la. Ela passou as unhas sobre meu abdômen levemente, agora era a minha vez de arrepiar. Eu já estava totalmente excitado enquanto a beijava e mordiscava sua orelha, seus mamilos rígidos encostavam no meu peitoral, a sensação era mais do que única. Eu coloquei as mãos entre suas pernas sentindo de leve sua umidade sobre a calcinha, ela enterrava as unhas no meu corpo a cada gemido de prazer.

Quando dei por mim lá estava ela, nua na minha cama, eu apenas de cueca, quase dolorido de tão excitado passando minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo e com as mãozinhas de Sakura na barra da minha boxer. Só então me dou conta de que nada havia mudado, Sakura ainda era minha aluna, uma criança.

Me levanto rapidamente antes que pudesse me trair novamente, recebi gemidos de protestos mais ignorei.

Tentei não olhar para seu corpo quando a puxei para baixo do chuveiro gelado, ela gritou irritada, eu fechei o box e segurei por um tempo, como até o grito dela podia ser bonito?

-Me deixa sair Uchiha!-Ela gritava entre outras coisas, mas eu ignoro. Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho, vi um homem descabelado, coberto de marcas de batom, chupões e arranhões. Porque raios eu sempre perdia a cabeça com ela?

Escutei o barulho do chuveiro quente se abrindo, não ia demorar muito, o da casa dela era igual provavelmente.

Me sentei no chão encostado no armário da pia, as mãos na cabeça que estava apoiada sobre os meus joelhos. Eu ainda podia sentir o desejo, o fogo que parecia ter atacado cada uma das minhas células. Tentei me acalmar mas era difícil, eu tinha chegado nas portas do paraíso e voltado com tudo para o inferno, agora foi quase, quase demais.

Enquanto eu me culpava Sakura saia do banho, totalmente sóbria ela para na minha frente, nua, molhada. Seus braços estavam cruzados, mas não escondiam os seios, eu ainda podia velos inteiramente, o formato arredondado, a pele leitosa, os mamilos róseos... Podia ver tudo, a cintura fina, o quadril largo, as pernas divinamente desenhadas para o mal, o cabelo comprido molhado, o rosto sem maquiagem, tão puro para tanta sensualidade, a pele alva, os seios descendo e subindo com a respiração irritada, a intimidade me chamando...

-Preciso de uma toalha. -Ela fala friamente, irritada. Eu demoro alguns segundos para entender o que ela fala e então me levanto, usando todo o autocontrole que pude e em silencio passei por ela e fui buscar a toalha, quando volto ela pega e se enrola, me encara por poucos segundos antes de olhar seria para sua calcinha jogada perto da porta.

-Não aconteceu...-Eu queria falar "nada", mais não podia, ela ia entender... pelo menos era o que eu esperava.

Sakura volta para o box e o fecha, o vidro ainda mostrava seus contornos, eu me obrigo a sair do banheiro e procuro uma calça, assim que me visto sento no sofá da sala encarando o nada, pensativo, plantando diversos "se"e colhendo toda uma plantação de talvez.

-Sasuke? –Sakura me chama, ela estava apenas de toalha com o ombro encostado na porta, a cabeça virada levemente de lado, tão doce...

-Sim?-Respondo com um suspiro arrependido, porque eu tinha que ficar pensando nessas coisas também?

-Pode me emprestar algo para vestir?

-Claro...-Falo me levantando lentamente, tive de passar ao seu lado para entrar no quarto, a duvida cruel... tirar aquela toalha dela e fazer tudo que eu queria e desejava, ou... permanecer no correto, ou meio correto, já que ela estava apenas de toalha no meu apartamento após quase ter transado comigo...

Duvidas e mais duvidas...

Fazer ou não fazer, eis a real questão.

Com todo o controle e auto domínio que a família Uchiha guardava em gerações e mais gerações eu passei ao seu lado e entrei no quarto, não a puxei para mim e tirei aquela maldita toalha como tanto queria, nem beijei seus lábios e passei a mão por todo aquele corpo que com certeza não era de uma criança, muito menos a joguei na minha cama e... A! Era melhor não pensar, ou eu acabaria fazendo... Bom, mas o que é realmente importante é que eu passei ao lado daquela garota, resisti ao seu cheiro e passei, entrei no meu quarto e abri meu guarda roupa, encontrei algumas camisas sociais nos cabides com sempre. Peguei uma e entreguei para Sakura, quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, mais rápido ela deixaria de estar apenas de toalha ao meu lado, o problema era a parte de baixo... Abro as minhas gavetas uma a uma, eu não tinha shorts de cordinha ou algo do tipo que coubesse nela, todos iriam ficar muito largos e caindo provavelmente, além de apertados no quadril, já que com certeza aquele quadril era um tanto mais largo que o meu... principalmente com aquela bunda... divina bunda... Me obriguei a parar de pensar besteiras.

Abro minha ultima gaveta, a de cuecas após abrir a de calções, provavelmente rezando para que aparecesse do nada uma saia ou short feminino, bom, foi algo inconsciente... e quando eu ia fechar Sakura se adiantou e pegou uma boxer preta. Antes que eu pudesse falar ou fazer algo ela vestiu a boxer ainda enrolada na toalha, depois virou de costas para mim, deixou a toalha cair e colocou a camisa, suspirei apenas ao ver suas costas nuas, linda, não tem como descrever como foi ver a minha cueca colada em suas formas... fiquei um tempo sem conseguir me mover enquanto estava a admirando, desejando...

-Já não viu o suficiente professor?-Ela fala me tirando dos meus devaneios, ela já estava abotoando o ultimo botão, virada de frente pra mim, me pegando no flagra enquanto eu admirava seu corpo, eu apenas sorri sem graça.

-Me perdoe...-Comecei.

-Ainda temos a noite inteira, não precisa se desculpar pelo que não fez...-eu a interrompo:

-Mas quase fiz.-Falei culpado.

-Isso é um bom motivo para se desculpar, agora que você descobriu a homossexualidade inúmeras mulheres terão suas vidas sexuais monótonas e tristes.-Ela falou com um sorriso zombeteiro, porque ela sempre brincava com tudo? Será que ela não entedia mesmo o quanto tudo aquilo era errado?

-Acho melhor você voltar para casa.-Falei me levantando e fechando a porta do guarda roupa.

-Não posso. -Ela falou, a encarei exasperado. –Eu ia dormir na casa da Ino, esqueci minhas coisas, e minha chave, lá... -Ela se explicou sentando na minha cama.

-Vou tomar banho, depois agente resolve. –Fugi do assunto, eu estava de cabeça quente, um banho ajudaria, e quem sabe... deus me ajudando, talvez um banho frio poderia levar embora meu desejo. Sakura apenas sorriu divertida, a cobrinha sabia que tudo o que eu queria era fugir dela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pela primeira vez na vida desejei ter pijamas, mais como eu não tinha apenas peguei uma camiseta velha e uma bermuda confortável.

Sakura riu, eu ignorei e entrei no banheiro, o eco de sua risada doce dançava em minha mente quando liguei a torneira fria. Demorei o máximo possível, até que senti que em qualquer momento eu morreria de hipotermia.

Sai do banheiro já vestido, Sakura estava deitada na minha cama e coberta com o meu lençol, olhando para mim sem malicia ou crueldade, apenas me admirava apaixonadamente, de um modo meigo que eu odiava ver nela... Podia dizer que na realidade amava, mas por isso odiava, eu já a amava demais quando ela tinha aquele jeito detestável e provocante, doce era quase impossível aguentar.

Eu enxuguei meu cabelo encostado na parede, a observando em silencio, serio, pensando no que fazer.

-Pode dormir comigo.-Ela fala docemente, sem malicia, apenas um pedido quase infantil, mais eu sabia que a inocência acabaria quando o desejo voltasse.

-Não, não posso.-Eu falei com um suspiro desolado, porque raios eu tinha que desejar tanto aquela garota?

-Porque não?-ela contesta se sentando.

-Sakura, você sabe muito bem, eu sou seu professor.-eu repito pela milésima vez, mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

-E?-ela pergunta displicentemente.

-Sou muito mais velho do que você. –para quem eu falava? Ela ou eu?

-Isso importa?-ela fala se levantando.

-Sim, quando você é uma menor. –Falo com um sorriso amargo.

-Você pode me ignorar e sofrer, ou ficar aqui comigo. –Ela fala já de pé, me puxando para a cama.

Sakura devia ser um daqueles diabinhos dos desenhos que fica tentando de todas as maneiras fazer o Patolino fazer algo errado, porque não era possível...

-Ou eu posso dormir na sala. –Eu falo me afastando enquanto podia.

-Por favor!-ela pede.

Seus lábios... seus olhos... Vias diferentes que chegavam a uma só perdição... Arg!

-Sakura... –eu tento, então ela me beija.

Beijá-la significava apenas uma coisa, eu não pensaria mais por um bom tempo, eu sentiria de novo aquela sensação única de completo, de estar no lugar certo mesmo que não o fosse, eu apenas sentiria seu corpo novamente no meu, seus lábios nos meus, seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua textura, sua língua se contorcendo junto a minha...

Aperto sua cintura contra o meu corpo, Sakura tinha esse poder incrível de me fazer esquecer quem eu era, meus dedos logo passeavam por baixo de sua camiseta, sua barriga, suas costas, seu quadril... Sakura por sua vez arranhava meu tronco a cada onda de luxuria enquanto suas mãos passeavam no meu tórax vorazmente, seus dedos contornavam meus músculos e logo meus beijos desciam pelo seu pescoço até seu decote, Sakura me abraçava enlaçando minha nuca, segurava meus cabelos com força me apertando contra ela, me puxando para baixo, ela era tão baixa! Eu a levanto para poder aumentar a extensão dos meus beijos, ela enlaça meu quadril com as pernas, e antes que eu pudesse perceber ela estava novamente na minha cama, completamente vulnerável a mim, suas pernas ainda me abraçavam, minha camiseta já estava sendo novamente arrancada quando eu acordo.

-Porra Sakura! Você tem que ser assim sempre?-Falo irritado enquanto me afastava ofegante.

-Desculpa se não gostou. – ela tentou ser sarcástica, mais estava ofegante demais para seu tom surtir efeito.

-Deita e fica quieta.-Eu falo irritado saindo do quarto.

Fui para o banheiro da sala para lavar o rosto, quando terminei Sakura estava sentada no sofá, ela então vira seu rosto para mim... seus olhos estavam tristes... confusos... Percebi então que ela estava exatamente como eu.

-Se eu prometer ser boazinha você pode ficar comigo? Eu não quero ficar no seu quarto sozinha... –Ela fala meio sem graça, e então me lança aquele olhar, aquele maldito olhar, a cara arrasada, me implorando algo que eu não queria negar...

Pra que negar?

Eu podia muito bem apenas ficar com ela... se ela se comportasse...

Me aproximei do sofá e ergui minha mão, ela pegou com um sorriso ainda sem graça, eu a levantei e a empurrei até o quarto, ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu apenas sorri tentando reconfortá-la. Deitei de lado na minha cama e a puxei para perto, ela então sorriu abertamente. A deitei de costas para mim e a abracei, ela encostou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e colocou as mãos sobre as minhas.

-Obrigada. –ela sussurrou, eu apenas beijei sua testa em resposta, logo ela adormeceu, sua respiração estava mais profunda e ritmada... como um anjo podia ser tão diabólico... Ela era um completo contra censo.

A abracei um pouco mais forte, aproveitando seu cheiro e a maciez de sua pele, sentindo o meu coração crescer no meu peito... Eu a amava tanto...

Observei seus traços delicados tristemente... eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo novamente... Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria que ela tivesse aparecido na minha vida eu queria poder ter ela para sempre. Odiava aquela sensação. Eu odiava saber que qualquer que fosse a minha decisão quanto a nós, qualquer que fossem meus atos... eu ia me machucar muito... Se eu pudesse ao menos me manter afastado...

Não. Me afastar da Haruno parecia ser mais doloroso do que qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que fosse assim... completo pela metade... Ignorei meus pensamentos, eu não queria ter que pensar nisso agora.

Naquele momento tudo o que eu queria, o que eu podia fazer pelo menos, era aproveitar. Acariciar aquela pele e ser entorpecido por aquele cheiro... E então, embalado por sua respiração ritmada, eu dormi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei com o sol em meu rosto, Sakura estava deitada sobre mim, ela usava o meu peito de travesseiro e suas mãos apertavam minha camisa com força.

Acariciei seus longos cabelos róseos enquanto observava suas feições relaxadas, orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter conseguido apenas literalmente dormir com ela.

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados assim que ela começou a despertar, porem logo uma careta de dor endureceu seu semblante.

-A cabeça está doendo?-Perguntei com um sorriso de lado, ela gemeu em resposta, interpretei como um sim. –Já volto. –Falei me levantando e a depositando com cuidado sobre um travesseiro.

O bom de ser um semi bêbado é que além de sempre ter cerveja na geladeira também sempre tem remédio para dor ao lado também.

Levei aquele liquido amarelo e um copo de água, sentei ao seu lado e esperei que ela melhorasse enquanto acariciava suas costas. Ela estava deitada no meu colo agarrada no meu travesseiro, eu observava seu rosto tentando detectar alguma melhora quando ela volta àquele maldito assunto.

-Sasuke?-ela perguntou num sussurro.

-Hun?

-Porque não podemos ficar juntos?-ela perguntou ainda sussurrando.

-Você sabe o porque. -Falei tentando manter meu tom de voz calmo enquanto brincava com suas madeixas rosadas.

-E se ficarmos assim... Apenas juntos?

Pensei por alguns segundos... Aquilo era tão tentador... Porque não podia ficar com ela? Pelo menos assim... Apenas juntos... Inocentes e felizes...

Porque a inocência não duraria.

Sakura cansaria... iria querer mais, ou querer outro... eu perderia a cabeça cedo ou tarde.

Mas por outro lado...

Era tão irresistível poder tocá-la... poder ficar perto dela...

É isso que é a vida.

Nós apostamos coisas grandes às vezes... Às vezes vencemos... Às vezes perdemos... mas... devemos tentar... porque...Bom, mesmo sofrendo é melhor do que o maldito "e se...", mas... Sakura valia o risco?

Não havia duvidas que ela fosse especial... mas valia a pena eu jogar fora tudo o que eu sempre lutei por causa dela? Valia a pena eu novamente me arriscar a ficar perto dela? valia a pena eu me magoar novamente... valia a pena eu me entregar novamente àquela maldita dependência...? Valia?

-Eu queria poder dizer que nós podemos ficar apenas juntos, mais você sabe a verdade... – E então eu hesitei, sabia que qualquer decisão que eu tomasse seria ruim, porem agora eu só tinha dois possíveis fins: tentar, apenas ficar perto dela, sentir o cheiro sem consumir, e com certeza falhar... ou... Me afastar de vez.- Mas eu estou disposto a tentar.- Falei. A quem eu queria enganar? Me afastar da Haruno era humanamente impossível, e se ela se comportasse não tinha como dar erra... Bom... Na verdade tinha, e eu via milhões de maneiras de acontecer... Todas elas sempre apareciam nos meus sonhos promíscuos. -Como amigos. - Completei antes que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto por inteiro, ela então fez uma careta, porem aceitou.

-Então seremos amigos. –Ela falou sentando no meu colo e enlaçando meu pescoço.

-E nada de garotos.-Eu falei abraçando sua cintura e a puxando mais para mim, ela então sorri maliciosamente e aproxima seu rosto um pouco mais.

-_Você _é só meu amigo, não garanto nada quanto aos outros...-ela sussurra no meu ouvido.

Me irrito, sabia que era essa sua intenção, mais isso só me irritava mais.

A empurro para lado a deitando na cama e subo em cima dela, ela sorria cruelmente, seguro seus braços sobre sua cabeça apenas com uma mão, e com a outra seguro seu rosto perto do meu.

-Nós podemos ser amigos para sempre, ou daqui a alguns anos ter algo mais, você que sabe...- eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, meu tom continuava irritado mesmo eu tentado parecer indiferente, ela estremeceu, e então, sorriu.

Porque eu nunca media meus atos? Porque eu era idiota a ponto de sempre baixar minha guarda perto da Haruno? De sempre me perder em seus olhos verdes...

Ela me beija.

Eu devia ter adivinhado... Ela era como uma serpente cheia de joguinhos, nos quais eu sempre perdia.

Suas pernas me enlaçaram, suas mãos se soltaram a partir do momento que e me perdi naqueles lábios agarrando sua cintura firmemente, contornando suas formas irracionalmente, sem pudor, apenas instintivamente... Eu já tinha visto tanto, desejado tanto... Sakura aproveitava a liberdade das mãos as passando por baixo da minha camisa, sentindo meu abdômen, indo até a beirada da minha calça e pegando a ponta da minha camisa, depois ela passa a levantá-la, eu suspirei me afastando enquanto podia, tirando suas pernas sobre mim e me livrando dos seus braços.

-Não!-Ela gemeu decepcionada, mas logo ficou quieta, tentando recuperar o fôlego, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e os cabelos bagunçados, eu não devia estar muito melhor.

-Isso é o que você chama e se comportar?- reclamei, ela apenas sorriu.

-Só queria te mostrar que você esta errado, não há escolha, a relação com certeza irá evoluir. –Ela brinca, eu faço uma careta irritada, custava deixar eu sonhar que poderia ficar no controle? –Você que provocou. –Ela falou fazendo pose e se levantando, então ela olha para mim por alguns segundos e de repente sorri, antes que eu pudesse piscar ela me beija, apenas um doce selinho, e então se afasta tão rápido quanto quando chegou. –Me comporto a partir de agora!- ela fala já longe, sentada inocentemente na beirada da cama com as pernas cruzadas... Será que ela tinha consciência do poder de sedução daquelas pernas?

Não pude deixar de rir. Então era assim, Sakura enlouquecia qualquer um, mas eu não conseguia ficar bravo com isso, não quando ela estava na minha cama, com as minhas roupas, incluído a minha cueca, e sorrindo daquele modo.

-Você tem que ir pra casa. –Falei, me lembrando de Tsunade.

-E você é uma das pessoas mais chatas que eu conheço, santa paciência!-Ela fala se levantando e então vira para mim subitamente. –Estou sem minha chave.

-Ligue para a Ino!

-Urg! Não! –Ela falou com uma careta. –Ela e o Gaara devem estar fazendo tudo o que nós não estamos!

- Pulando de um precipício?-Brinquei, ela fez uma cara incrédula.

-Você é um físico brilhante, mais um humorista mais do que deplorável.

-Ligue logo pra ela.-Falei revirando os olhos.

-Ou posso falar para a Tsunade que vou passar o fim de semana na casa da Ino...

-E se ela ligar para os pais dela?

-A Ino mora com o irmão, os pais quase nunca estão em casa, ele acoberta ela e ela acoberta ele, se a Tsunade perguntar ele já sabe o que falar, ele me deve algumas também...-Ela fala orgulhosa.

-É bom saber disso. –Falei serio e horrorizado.

-Deixa de ser moralista!-Ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Não é moralismo! Não vou deixar que minta para a sua tia! Ligue para a Ino, eu busco as suas chaves e você volta para casa. –A verdade era simples, quanto mais tempo ela passasse comigo, maior o perigo de eu perder a cabeça.

-Se você não quer a minha companhia é só falar Uchiha!-Ela quase grita irritada.

Fico em silencio a encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se _eu _algum dia fosse capaz de recusá-la por querer.

Ela me encara irritada de volta e então sorri, aquele sorriso cruel coberto de malicia que eu tanto amava e temia.

-A propósito Uchiha...-Ela começa.-Devo falar para a minha tia que nós estávamos nos pegando na sua casa? –Eu a encaro incrédulo, ela ia _me _chantagear?-Porque você sabe né... eu não devo mentir para a minha Tia...

Eu apenas reviro os olhos entendendo o que ela queria.

-Pode usar o telefone da sala para ligar pra Ino.

-Com certeza você é o mais chato.- ela fala indo para a sala irritada, eu apenas sorri desanimado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eu estava deitado no sofá com ela sobre mim enquanto falava no telefone, eu acariciava seu cabelo eela volta e meia sorria ou fazia caretas para mim.

Ela e Ino conversavam no telefone, Sakura só respondia sim ou não, provavelmente não queria que eu soubesse do que falavam, mas como e ouvi muitos nãos, decidi que estava tudo bem.

Depois de uma eternidade maior do que a idade do surgimento da nossa galáxia, Sakura desliga o telefone se afastando um pouco de mim, eu a abraço com força assim que ela volta.

-Ino estava na casa do Gaara, vai voltar umas 3, ela falou para o irmão dela nos acobertar até lá. –Ela falou colocando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, seus lábios se mexiam contra a minha pele, deveria estar irritado, mas só conseguia ficar feliz por ter mais tempo com ela.

-O que vamos fazer até lá?-Perguntei com um suspiro, ela se levanta e me encara com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, um sorriso perverso brincava em seus lábios, eu apenas a encarei cauteloso.

-Eu posso escolher mesmo?-ela pergunta maliciosamente.

-Sakura...-Eu aviso enquanto ela se senta ousadamente no meu colo, como ela podia ser tão... ela?

-Eu sei, eu sei, você quer manter seu celibato. –Ela então se levanta e vai até a cozinha. –Você ainda tem panelas ou queimou todas enquanto fazia miojo?-Ela perguntou já dentro da cozinha, não pude deixar de sorrir pela lembrança... parecia ter sido a tanto tempo atrás...

-No armário de baixo em frente ao fogão – Falei enquanto gemia me levantando do sofá.

Sakura já estava mexendo nos armários enquanto uma panela de água quente estava no fogo.

-Você fica muito sexy nas minhas roupas. –Falo a abraçando, ela tomou um susto, estava de costas para mim, a sensação daquele corpo no meu era indescritível.

-Porque você ainda teima em resistir...-ela pergunta inconformada, um pequeno gemido torturado, me afasto arrependido.

-Desculpa. –Falo sinceramente, ela revira os olhos e volta a procurar comida irritada.

Eu me sento na mesa da cozinha enquanto a via trabalhar, na verdade eu via aquele rebolar, aquele corpo, aquelas pernas... Se me perguntassem o que ela fazia, nem sob tortura seria capaz de responder.

-Tenten fez compras, acho que ela guardou no armário ao lado da geladeira. –Falei enquanto ela batia as portas de mais um armário, irritada, ela então me olhou com um ódio profundo.

-Podia ter falado antes. –e então ela pega alguma coisa no armário, abre a geladeira e volta para a panela, eu só conseguia ver os movimentos tentadores das suas pernas. –Pode parar de olhar para a minha bunda já. – ela fala irritada.

-O que eu preciso fazer para você voltar ao bom humor? – pergunto revirando os olhos, ela me taca um ovo quase na cara, por sorte o convívio com meus amigos loucos me fez desviar a tempo, era uma pena que a parede atrás de mim não pudesse fazer o mesmo. –Quer parar de ser louca!? – Perguntei realmente assustado, ela com certeza tinha algum distúrbio psicológico.

Sakura se aproxima de mim com uma mão na cintura e a outra segurando uma ameaçadora colher de pau gigante, ela estava me assustando.

-É bom você limpar aquela parede agora. – ela fala apontando para os ovos estatelados na parede. Eu apenas sorri com aquilo a puxando para mim e então a beijei, ela tentava me empurrar irritada, mas eu só a larguei quando quase morri sem ar, e logo lá estava eu novamente a beijando, dessa vez ela correspondeu. Logo estávamos no chão da cozinha, minhas mãos apalpando parte que amigos não costumam tocar, pelo menos assim espero.

Meio surpreso comigo mesmo sorri ao ver àqueles olhos verdes arregalados, aqueles seios subindo e descendo com a respiração descompassada, ela estava deitada no chão, chocada.

-Se acalmou agora?- perguntei ofegante, ela tentou me encarar irritada, mas logo fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar.

-Espere.- Ela falou erguendo o indicador, me sentei e esperei orgulhoso de mim mesmo de certo modo... Eu era tão bom assim? Hun...

-Você esta bem?-perguntei após alguns segundos em que ela permanecia parada, respirando lentamente enquanto olhava para algum ponto do teto.

-Sim. –Ela falou com um sorriso calmo... Já falei de como ela era linda? Ou de como seus olhos ficavam perigosamente brilhantes quando ela sorria? –Acho melhor você esquecer essa idéia idiota de amigo e passar para namorado secreto...- ela falou, ainda olhando para o teto.

-Levanta logo. –Mandei revirando os olhos, ela se levanta e volta a cozinhar com um sorriso cruel no rosto, tentei me manter apenas a observando, mais tenho certeza que ela estava rebolando mais do que devia.

.

.

.

.

.

Estávamos deitados no meu sofá, Sakura estava sobre mim deitada entre as minhas pernas enquanto acariciando as minhas bochechas, eu alisava suas costas, sentindo seu calor, seu sorriso me encantando como sempre.

Estávamos tentando aplicar a teoria da relatividade no nosso relacionamento e na diferença de idades, abafando possíveis discussões com beijos carinhosos.

Estava tudo tão errado... mas eu estava tão feliz... como pode o errado ser tão certo? Tão bom...

Me assustei quando o telefone começou a tocar, Sakura tenta se levantar mais eu a puxo de volta e me estico para pegar o maldito telefone.

-Alo?-pergunto irritado.

-Interrompi algo? –Escuto uma voz feminina bem maliciosa.

-Quem é?-Minha voz continuava irritada.

-Ino Yamanaka, prazer!-Ela brinca.

-Sakura é pra você. –Falei revirando os olhos entregando o telefone para ela, ela me olha curiosa mais pega o telefone.

-Alo? A! Oi Ino... Não, aham... Certo! Beijo! –Sakura então desliga.

-Que milagre! Demorou menos que um século! –Brinquei enquanto puxava seu rosto para perto de mim.

-Dramático. –Ela fala milésimos antes de me beijar, é, eu sei, estava mais do que claro que a amizade era colorida, pra que negar...

Infelizmente Sakura afasta seu rosto do meu ofegante, e quando eu tentei voltar ela me empurrou antes que eu pudesse beijá-la, sua respiração ainda não tinha se estabilizado, a olhei surpreso, Sakura me afastando?

-Ino avisou que esta lá embaixo... –Ela falou ainda ofegante, eu então sorri aliviado, era só isso?

-Vou lá buscar suas coisas. –Falei, mais não fiz o menor esforço para me levantar, estava tão bom ali...

-Obrigada! –Ela falou me beijando, a abracei com força e, ineditamente, ela se aproveitou da minha fraqueza e enlaçou meu pescoço enfiando as mãos na parte de traz da minha camiseta, arranhando levemente minha pele, me arrepiei logo excitado. Enfiei minhas mãos por baixo da sua roupa sentindo sua pele macia com força, aquilo pareceu atiçá-la, logo eu estava novamente sem camisa e metade dos botões da camisa que Sakura usava estavam desabotoados.

-QUE MERDA É ESSA AQUI!?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hun... Parece que alguém se ferrou? Que pena...

Leitoras velhas, só por vocês já saberem sinto raiva u.u kkkkk

Leitoras novas... Quem acham que é?

Leitoras velhas calem a boca kkkk

Saudades dos comentários e tal... que coisa :/ Ainda nao superei.

Comentem aqui também, serio, é do que eu sinto mais falta :/

Comentem ou nao postarei por um mês só de birra! (sou linda, meiga e fofa *-*)

er... Comentem.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, explicando mais uma vez, são 3 capitulos em um, por isso parece corrido.

E pra quem vai fazer perguntas no meu ask, por favor, nao coloque o nome da fic, eu sei que é essa! Se nao for coloquem cronicas (as cronicas do casal uchiha que um dia posto aqui) ou a fic Shikirima

nada de por nome ok?

Mesmo sendo quase tudo no mesmo dia, estando assim parece muito corrido o capitulo... mas ok.

**Disclaymer: O anime Naruto nao é de minha autoria, mas a fic é, capo quem raptá-la. **

* * *

.

.

.

-QUE MERDA É ESSA AQUI!? –Escuto Neji gritar, Sakura quase cai do sofá quando pula para se afastar de mim, eu me sento rapidamente, pego a minha camiseta que estava pendurada no abajur e a enfio entre as almofadas do sofá, Sakura segurava sua camiseta com força para mantê-la fechada, suas bochechas estavam coradas e sua respiração descompassada, olhei irritado para Neji.

-Não é o que você tá pensando. –Falei bravo, não precisava de tanto escândalo assim, aff...

-Então vocês não estavam se comendo no sofá, quase na segunda fase?-Neji pergunta irônico.

Tá, talvez era o que ele tava pensando...

-Que seja, mas não ia acontecer nada. –Falei envergonhado de mim mesmo.

-Sei...-Ele não pareceu acreditar, ou queria só me irritar, o que também era provável. –Ino, pode entrar, já descobri porque eles estavam demorando tanto para descer. –Neji fala, Sakura imediatamente cora ainda mais e passa a tentar abotoar a camisa rapidamente, eu a puxo pra mim e a ajudo, ela então tenta arrumar os próprios cabelos. Assim que o casal ternura entra, afinal Gaara também estava lá, nós nos afastamos e Sakura se senta inocentemente do meu lado.

-Você mentiu pra mim testudinha? –Ino grita se fazendo de brava, mais seu olhar malicioso denunciava tudo, Sakura cora... Hun... aquilo era muito interessante.

Gaara interrompe o momento erguendo a bolsa da Haruno, Sakura se levanta em um pulo com uma exclamação aliviada, ela então corre e pega a bolsa contente, só faltava abraçá-la.

-Você esta usando uma cueca Sakura? –Ino pergunta maliciosa, Sakura ignora e entra no meu quarto correndo com a sua bolsa preta.

Assim que ela fechou a porta todos os olhares pousaram maliciosamente sobre mim, até mesmo o cover do Manson, vira casacas.

-O que? –Eu pergunto irritado, quanto mais rápido aquilo começasse, mais rápido acabaria... eu esperava pelo menos.

Neji sorri maliciosamente.

-Sem camisa... –ele começa.

-Até parece que eu não fico sem camisa em casa. –Falei revirando os olhos.

-E o que são essas marcas aí? –Neji pergunta, apontando para marcas roxas e vermelhas espalhadas pelo meu pescoço e barriga, a malicia impregnada em cada letra.

-Eu cai.- Falei irônico com uma sobrancelha erguida.

O que havia acontecido ali era obvio até demais, eu já tinha me arrependido, então porque me torturar ainda mais? Além disso, Neji sabia que eu odiava perguntas idiotas.

-A Sakura deu muito trabalho? –Gaara muda de assunto abraçando a Ino por trás, ela beijou seu braço e então voltou a me encarar.

-Eu descobri que prefiro ela sóbria. –Falo ligando a TV, estava irritado com tanta atenção, talvez assim eles se distraíssem.

-Ela dormiu aqui? –Neji pergunta surpreso, maldito Gaara.

-Só dormiu. –Falei tentando encerrar o assunto.

-Sei... –Ele falou sem acreditar. –São o que... 6 anos de diferença? –Neji pergunta se fingindo de indiferente, mais eu sabia que ele só queria me irritar, ele sabia como eu odiava isso.

-São quase 8, Sakura tem 15 anos. –Gaara falou, olhei pra ele surpreso.-Ela só faz aniversario no meio do ano.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos, Neji me encarando, eu pensando e o casal se agarrando.

-Não aconteceu nada entre nós. –Falei por fim.

-Se você diz... –Neji fala se sentando em uma poltrona, Gaara se senta em outra e Ino se senta no seu colo.

-A Sakura morreu lá? Meu deus que demora... –Ino fala impaciente, eu concordo em silencio.

-Ah! –escuto Sakura gritar, antes que eu pudesse me levantar ela aparece na porta, já estava vestida com o pretume de sempre.

-O que foi?-Perguntei irritado.

-A ponta do meu lápis de olho quebrou!-Sakura falou erguendo um tubinho preto em frente ao meu rosto.

-Você é patética as vezes.-Gaara falou indiferente, eu concordei.

-Que seja. –Sakura falou revirando os olhos, inabalada. –Me empresta um apontador? –Ela pergunta para mim indo até o espelho da sala enquanto arrumava o cabelo, sem escolha eu vou em busca de um.

Quando volto Sakura praticamente pula em cima de mim pegando o apontador e volta para o espelho, reviro os olhos.

-Vamos fazer algo hoje à tarde?- Ino pergunta ainda no colo de Gaara, eles estavam abraçados, mesmo assim Gaara continuava com a cara indiferente de sempre... Se eu não soubesse...

-No que esta pensando porquinha? –Sakura pergunta sem olhá-la, ainda se maquiando.

-Podíamos ir na minha casa, Deidi não se importaria...-Ela fala lapidando seu plano.

-Ou, vocês podem ir cada um para a própria casa fazer as atividades que eu passei de tarefa, e estudar para a prova. –Falei irritado, eu estava irritado com aquele mundo de gente fazendo barulho na minha casa, além disso, por mais que isso me infernizasse, eu tinha que me afastar da Haruno... Claro que obviamente eu não queria ela muito longe do meu olhar, existia garotos demais nesse mundo... a casa ao lado era o suficiente.

-Quem vota em jogarmos o Sasuke pela janela?-Sakura pergunta erguendo a mão, todos os outros também ergueram, inclusive o Gaara. Até tu Brutus? –Deixa de ser chato Uchiha! Faz quanto tempo que você não sai pra se divertir?-Ela pergunta tampando o lápis e me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Desde que te conheci? Uns 4 meses... E todas as outras vezes que eu sai foram arruinadas por sua causa... Além disso só deus sabe o que vai acontecer se eu me afastar e você.

Foi o que eu quis dizer, mais não disse, me contentei em erguer uma sobrancelha indiferente, era um saco ser vizinho dela.

-Vamos Sasuke, prometo que não vai doer! –Sakura pede puxando minha mão feito um criança mimada quando quer alguma coisa, eu a encarei, apenas um aviso. –Neji, Tenten, Naruto e Hinata também podem ir! –ela insiste, seus olhos brilhavam... Como sua magnificência era infernal.

-Prometo que fim de semana que vem nós podemos combinar algo. –Eu falo por fim, Sakura me encara irritada, mas, já que soltou a minha mão, deve ter se dado por vencida.

-Sem falta então. –Ela me encara ameaçadoramente, sem pensar direito eu ergo minha mão e a coloco sobre sua bochecha, ela corou, eu apenas sorri em resposta.

O celular de Gaara tocou, olhei para ele a tempo de ver que todos olhavam para mim, ótimo, acho que corei.

Tirei minha mão da Haruno enquanto Gaara falava no telefone tentei não prestar atenção na conversa, mas assim que percebi o quanto Gaara parecia preocupado acabei ouvindo, só pude pegar o final.

-Ela tá bem? –Ele pergunta com uma careta preocupada, então, fecha os olhos apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto escutava a resposta. –Ele...-Gaara começou a falar tentando parecer calmo, mais pelo visto a pessoa do outro lado da linha o interrompeu. -Certo, eu estou indo. –Falou por fim, e então desligou o telefone.

-O que aconteceu? –Ino perguntou preocupada... e com uma leve pontada de ciúmes também.

-Temari terminou com o namorado. –Gaara falou com a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Temari? –eu murmurei confuso encarando Neji, ele me olhava igualmente perturbado.

-Minha irmã. –Gaara explica se levantando do sofá.

-Shikamaru... -Murmuramos eu e o Neji ao mesmo tempo, preocupados, Gaara nos encarou confuso.

-Sim... ele é o ex. –Falou.

-Vamos. –Neji falou se levantado.

-O que raios... –Sakura começou a se irritar.

-Sakura, leve Ino para a sua casa, mais tarde nos falamos. –Falei pegando a chave do carro e indo buscar uma camiseta qualquer.

Quando cheguei na sala Gaara já tinha saído, Sakura estava incrivelmente desnorteada e Ino encarava a parede pensativa.

-Sasuke... –Sakura murmura.

-Já volto. –Falei beijando sua testa sem pensar direito, apenas querendo reconfortá-la... e sentir um pouco mais do seu cheiro viciante também.

Logo depois eu sai com Neji logo atrás.

-100 reais...-Ele falou com um sorriso de lado quando entrou no meu carro, em seguida fez uma careta. –Ele deve tá arrasado...

-Precisamos encontrá-lo, depois vemos como resolver isso. –Eu falei tentando ser prático, mais igualmente preocupado.

Neji terminar com a Tenten já era barra pesada, mas era comum, e eles sempre voltavam em menos de três dias, - o recorde foram 9 dias - agora Shikamaru...

Ele e Temari se completavam totalmente. Quem não os conhecia direito devia pensar que eles se odiavam, afinal, Shikamaru só reclamava de como ela era problemática, barulhenta, mandona, etc... ele era um cara bem submisso, inteligente, mas submisso. Ele fazia de tudo para evitar problemas, vivia resmungando mais nunca agia contra o que o irritava, era incrivelmente preguiçoso, ninguém fazia ideia de como descobriram a sua genialidade, ele tinha preguiça até de segurar o lápis! Já Temari era super ativa, bonita, inteligente num nível médio alto, mandona, segura de si, irritadiça e, segundo Shikamaru, "Totalmente problemática".

Eles eram completos opostos, sempre brigavam e implicavam um com outro, mas eu sabia que ele amava a cara irritada dela, Shikamaru sem Temari era inimaginável, e Temari sem Shikamaru a visão do inferno.

Eu não podia acreditar nos dois separados... Não importa o quanto brigassem, eles nunca chegavam a tanto.

Quando eu conheci Shikamaru ele já namorava Temari, ela era uma ex namorada minha que acabou virando amiga, aquela coisa estranha, mas funcionava... Achei que ele ia me odiar e tal, mas nos demos muito bem, ele me ajudou a entrar no meu antigo emprego. Ele era estrategista, top do exercito, todos diziam que ele era o mais foda de todos, eu tinha minhas duvidas... Mas se ele estava no topo com apenas 27 anos...

-Devemos avisar o Naruto? –Neji perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Não... ele só atrapalharia... –eu resmungo.

-Ele vai ficar muito bravo. –Fala Neji desinteressado.

-Ele esquece rápido. –respondi parando o carro.

Subimos até o apartamento do Shikamaru, batemos na porta mais não escutamos resposta.

-Sasuke... –Neji pede encostando na parede displicentemente, me senti naqueles filmes de espião, mais eu obedeci, Neji sabia que eu era muito bom nisso... e vou parar por aqui antes que fale algo que me comprometa mais.

Eu então arrombei a porta, a chave era complicada demais para meu método, apenas chute, depois agente arrumava... ou eu... provavelmente eu.

Quando entramos encontramos Shikamaru sentado no sofá olhando fixamente para frente, porem, sem foco.

Paramos ao mesmo tempo.

Em 5 anos eu nunca, jamais tinha visto Shikamaru daquele modo, e Neji provavelmente também, ele estava encarando a parede paralisado, totalmente perdido...

O mais perturbador era que ele não chorava, não se movia, apenas continuava encarando aquela parede.

Me sentei ao seu lado em silencio, ele nem me olhou, eu então o toquei trazendo sua cabeça para meu ombro, ele então falou:

-Ela disse que é apenas um brinquedo pra mim. –Falou em uma mistura de choque, ultraje e magoa profunda.

-Eu vou comprar as bebidas...-Neji falou derrotado e saiu pelos escombros do que havia sido a porta, eu concordei.

Talvez o melhor agora não fosse beber até cair, mais era o único meio que conhecíamos para deixá-lo melhor.

Somos uma merda, eu sei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Neji, seu telefone maldito ta tocando. -Eu gemi escondendo a minha cabeça embaixo de uma almofada.

-Puta merda, que dor de cabeça. –Neji reclamou e então foi atender seu telefone. –Oi amor... Vou avisar... Certo... Certo... Até logo. –Ele falou desligando e, que deus o tenha, trazendo remédio e água.

-Acho que exageramos... –Eu falei olhando para as garrafas vazias, algumas quebradas.

-Acha? –Shikamaru falou irritado e então bebeu seu epocler, ele reclamava demais.

-Sasuke, Tenten me avisou que a Sakura está enchendo a paciência dela, então é bom você ligar pra avisar pra Haruno que está vivo.-Neji falou se sentando no chão.

-Aff...-Eu resmunguei, mas no fundo estava feliz pela Haruno se preocupar comigo.

-O que vocês fizeram com a minha porta?-Shikamaru perguntou, eu acho que ele estava irritado, mais pelo visto a cabeça doía muito para que ele fizesse algo contra nós.

-Juro que vamos concertar. –Eu falei, ou melhor, gemi.

-Você vai concertar, eu paguei a bebida. –Neji falou, é... seria o "ou eu".

-Vou dormir.-Shikamaru falou se levantando do chão em que estava jogado e indo para seu quarto.

-O que fazemos agora?-Neji perguntou, eu o olhei com uma careta de dor, minha cabeça parecia querer competir com o pessoal da Al-Qaeda.

-Ligue para a Tenten e pergunte o telefone da Sakura, eu vou ligar para um chaveiro e um marceneiro.

-Certo chefe.- Ele fala com um sorriso desdenhoso e pega o telefone, cachorro.

Eu então me arrastei em busca de uma lista telefônica.

Logo terminei meu trabalho, segundo os especialistas aquilo provavelmente não sairia barato... Mais vivendo e aprendendo, depois daquele dia eu pedi uma copia da chave de cada um dos garotos e entreguei uma copia da minha para Shikamaru, afinal Neji já tinha, e Naruto... Bom, acreditem, eu não daria uma copia para Naruto, e é fácil entender o porque.

-Terminou? –Neji perguntou, eu assenti me espreguiçando, ele então me entregou um papel com um numero de celular. –Vou ver como Shikamaru está.

Eu suspiro cansado, ao mesmo tempo que senti o meu coração correr, puts como eu era idiota... estava parecendo um adolescente de novo. Peguei o telefone e liguei.

-Quem é? –Escuto a voz da minha bela Haruno, a resposta do meu corpo foi imediata, me amaldiçoei.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –Respondi brincando, ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

-Nunca mais faça isso! Como assim você vai embora sem se explicar? E ainda por cima não volta? Onde você está? Sabia que existem pessoas no mundo, e que elas podem se preocupar com você? E ficar... –Ela falou tudo rapidamente e então seu calou, eu apenas sorri. –Desculpa. –Ela pede e se cala mais uma vez.

-Eu é quem devo desculpas. –Eu falei divertido. –Estou na casa do Shikamaru, um amigo. Tenten não te explicou?

-Sim, mas...

-Não se preocupe Haruno... Tiveram noticias da Temari? –Perguntei tentando escapar do assunto, estava ficando intenso demais para mim.

-Ino está aqui, o Gaara falou pra ela que a Tema está bem mal, mas... eu ainda não entendi... Porque raios eles terminaram se são tão grudados assim?

-Você não é a única... Janta comigo hoje? –Sim, eu sabia que não devia, mas eu estava mesmo com saudades... Minha dependência tinha se multiplicado exponencialmente em uma pequena quantidade de tempo.

-Tsunade voltou, ela foi almoçar com o namorado, mas provavelmente vai estar aqui no jantar... –Ela fala tristemente.

-Hun... –Eu respondo desanimado.

-Se você não se importar você poderia jantar com agente... Minha tia gosta de você. –Ela pede meio sem graça.

-Pode ser. –Eu respondo antes de realmente pensar.

-Serio? –Ela pergunta animada.

-Não posso recusar sua comida Haruno. –Eu brinco, afinal ela deveria saber sobre seus dotes culinários.

-O que você vai querer comer?

Porque a Haruno tinha que fazer esse tipo de pergunta? Eu não tinha culpa se a minha mente dava outro sentido para as suas palavras.

-Tanto faz... –Resmunguei, e então sorri, aposto que ela estaria revirando os olhos do outro lado da linha. –Até a noite. –Falei tentando amenizar prováveis conflitos.

-Até. –Ela responde.

* * *

Quem acha que eu mereço comentário ergue a mão! o/

Agora abaixe a mão e comente!

Tá comentando?

Não?

Agora tá?

Comente logo! To esperando aqui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Acho que todo mundo é de todo mundo, ninguem é de ninguem... O tio Kishi se diz proprietário do Naruto, mas ele é só um egoísta.**

Pois é... demorei eu sei, mas tenho um bom motivo.

Esse capitulo nao estava pronto.

Na verdade tinha uma parte dele desaparecida que eu acho que escrevi direto no site da AS, eu realmente nao lembro de como era... Procurei em cache temporário de memoria, procurei em um site onde tinha a minha fic e eu nao autorizei, mas ok, falava que era minha... procurei com fans antigas da fic... E nao achei. Mas aqui está o que eu fiz bem rapidinho para preencher o vazio, nao sei se ficou bom, acordei quase agora e escrevi só pra postar antes que me assassinassem pela demora. Beijos!

Obs: Deixei em italico para quem já leu a fic e pensar que tem algo errado, saber que realmente tem algo errado.

* * *

Cheguei em casa cansado, Shikamaru tinha melhorado um pouco, agora ele só olhava para o teto pensativo por horas, fumando um maço de cigarros por hora e deitado na cama.

Tínhamos a teoria de que ele não conseguia mais dormir, porque conhecendo aquele ser preguiçoso era obvio que agora ele estaria no trecentésimo vigésimo terceiro sono.

Estávamos preocupados com ele, ele não comia e quando tentávamos fazer ele comer ele mandava a gente ir embora da casa dele, e então, nós íamos para a sala jogar truco enquanto esperávamos um tempo para tentar de novo.

No fim, Shikamaru apenas bebeu um suco de goiaba a força, e, sem muito o que fazer, fomos embora.

Neji voltaria mais tarde, provavelmente a Tenten viria junto e, mesmo eu não acreditando que Shikamaru ficaria feliz com isso, eu sabia que a nossa amiga sabia ser muito persuasiva quando queria. Ele iria comer.

Fui tomar um banho rápido e me troquei, só então percebi que jantaria com a Haruno e sua família, mesmo sendo apenas sua tia... Era quase ser apresentado para a família da namorada! Me sentindo muito idiota lembrei a mim mesmo que Sakura não era minha namorada, e eu já conhecia sua tia... e a sua mãe também...

Penteei meu cabelo inutilmente, já que no fim ele sempre ficava como queria mesmo. Me encarei no espelho nervoso, por mais que eu tentasse tranquilizar a mim mesmo ainda me parecia uma espécie de socialite para a família da namorada... Mas mesmo nervoso aprovei meu visual, eu usava uma bermuda jeans cinza e uma camiseta pólo esportiva preta.

Tá, eu tava querendo agradar a Haruno, que seja, eu tenho esse direito.

.

.

Eu estava levemente sem graça quando toquei a campainha, rapidamente senti um peso no meu pescoço e uma leve pressão nos meus lábios, fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas não pude deixar de agarrar sua cintura e aprofundar nosso beijo.

Sakura se afastou quando Tsunade perguntou quem era que havia chegado, eu então encarei aquela inconsequente irritado.

-O nosso Uchiha chegou! –Sakura gritou me puxando para dentro, me impedindo de reclamar por ela ter sido mal comportada novamente.

-Sasuke! –Escutei uma voz conhecida gritar e um ser pular no meu colo me agarrando tanto com os braços quanto com as penas, e uma outra voz conhecida riu.

-Sai daqui dobe! –Falei o empurrando, por sorte lembrei que minha chefe estava lá e não falei o palavrão que eu queria.

-Tá brincando que você conhece o Naruto? –Sakura perguntou surpresa.

-Desde moleque, como assim _você_ conhece ele? –Eu perguntei surpreso olhando possesso de raiva para o Uzumaki que apenas coçou a cabeça como sempre fazia quando estava sem graça.

-Ele é afilhado do Jiraya que é o namorado da minha tia... –Ela explicou um pouco confusa.

-Oi Sasuke! –Jiraya falou apertando minha mão, eu o cumprimentei sem parar de olhar para Naruto com meu melhor olhar de ódio e repreensão ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho bom você dar logo a sua desculpa... –Eu aconselhei realmente bravo, ele conhecia ela esse tempo todo e não falou nada enquanto me escutava falar dela?

-Hehe... Sabe como é... –Ele falava se afastando sutilmente. –esqueci de comentar que conhecia a Sa-chan sabe...

Me irritei mais ainda! Como assim Sa-chan?

-Oi Sasuke! –Tsunade me cumprimentou enquanto colocava uma grande travessa de ferro com arroz na mesa.

-Oi Tsunade-sama... – respondi, pude escutar Naruto suspirar aliviado, mais ele só estava a salvo por agora.

-O-Oi Uchiha-sensei... –Hinata cumprimentou, eu a olhei surpreso, ela estava com uma grande travessa de estrogonofe no braço, e pela cara era o fabuloso estrogonofe da minha Haruno.

-Oi Hinata-san. –Falei enquanto me virava para Sakura surpreso.

-Tsunade que os convidou, eu também não sabia. –Sakura fala enquanto andava em direção à cozinha. –Me ajuda a pegar os pratos? –Sakura pergunta já lá, eu suspiro derrotado e a sigo.

Eu a ajudei em silencio, enquanto observava suas feições, seus traços, sua pele... Voltei a sentir aquele calor amargurado no peito, não queria ter que desejá-la tanto...

Sakura olhou para mim enquanto fechava o armário, e assim que nossos olhos se encontraram pude sentir aquele choque.

Parecia que uma corrente de um calor intenso corria pelo meu corpo, e por onde ela passava minhas células vibravam, destruindo toda a mascara de indiferença que eu lutei tanto para construir.

Eu até queria falar algo, não cometer o mesmo erro novamente, explicar o que eu sentia, mais eu não conseguia. Eu esperava que meu olhar pudesse explicar, se ele estivesse tão intenso quanto o olhar que ela me lançava, então talvez, só talvez, ela pudesse ter noção.

Tudo o que seus olhos verdes me faziam sentir, tudo que eu já sentia, tudo o que eu sabia que ela devia sentir também...

Pela primeira vez me senti verdadeiramente feliz por estar com ela, por ter me apaixonado por ela. Eu não pensei nos problemas, riscos, ou qualquer desgraça... Eu apenas fiquei feliz por ela existir, por tê-la encontrado, por meu coração voltar a bater, por eu estar ali naquele momento...

Pude entender exatamente o que a teoria da relatividade queria dizer com a inconstância do tempo e medidas, nada mais importava ou existia naquele momento, só ela... Senti sua gravidade me atrair com a força de um buraco negro, nos atraímos mutuamente, porém, por sorte talvez, Naruto gritou na sala nos livrado daquele maldito aprisionamento.

-Vamos. –Ela murmurou indo na frente, observei ela partir e então decidi segui-la com os pratos na mão, afinal era isso que eu devia fazer não?

-Sakura-chan! Tsunade e Jiraya se beijaram! –Naruto falou com uma careta horrorizada, Sakura também estreitou as linhas em uma careta de desgosto.

-A! como se as crianças não fizesse o mesmo! –Jiraya falou revirando os olhos, eu fiz o possível para não parece culpado.

-Vamos comer né? –Ela falou distribuindo os pratos e talheres, eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-O que faz aqui Sasuke? –Jiraya perguntou inocentemente, Naruto enfiou uma grande garfada na boca e mastigou lentamente.

-Eu moro aqui do lado. –Falei desinteressado.

-Como eu não sabia que o melhor amigo do Naruto mora do lado da minha namorada? –Jiraya perguntou encarando Naruto.

-Mudamos há pouco tempo. –Falei realmente desinteressado.

-Neji mora com o Sasuke... –Hinata falou baixinho.

-A! É verdade! Seu primo é o noivo da Tenten né? –Tsunade perguntou.

-Quando eles não estão brigando. –Naruto respondeu.

-Por falar nisso... Como está seu amigo? – Sakura perguntou inocentemente, a encarei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo hesitante, Naruto não ia gostar de saber que não contamos pra ele... Puts, eu tinha mesmo muita sorte.

-Bem... –Falei tentando parecer desinteressado.

-Que amigo? –Naruto perguntou, enfiei uma grande garfada de carne na boca.

-O namorado da irmã do Gaara. –Sakura falou, belisquei sua coxa por baixo da mesa, ela me encarou surpresa.

- Shikamaru? –Naruto perguntou surpreso, eu coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos.

- Ah... –Sakura murmurou percebendo a merda que tinha feito.

-O Shikamaru... O que... O que aconteceu com ele? –Naruto perguntou um pouco pálido, suspirei derrotado.

-A Temari terminou com ele. –Falei sério, os caras iam me matar... se o Naruto não o fizesse.

-Eles terminaram!?-Naruto gritou irritado. -Porque ninguém me contou? Como ele está? Aonde ele está? Porque diabos você não está com ele? Como isso aconteceu? Porque...? –Naruto gritava sem parar, confuso.

Todos o olhavam surpresos, menos eu, eu já sabia que ele ia ficar assim, eu conhecia bem aquele retardado...

-Por isso Naruto. Você sabe como ele é! ele prefere silencio e paz, você não poderia dar isso pra ele... –Falei sério. –Não se o visse... –sussurrei, Naruto ficaria revoltado com o estado do nosso amigo.

-Quando? –Ele perguntou irritado, mas sem gritar, ele sabia que eu tinha razão.

-Ontem.

-Porque?

-Ninguém sabe ao certo... Ninguém entendeu muito bem, e ele não falou.

-Como ele está?

-Chocado...-Falei com um sorriso amargo.

-Porque você não tá com ele?

-Eu dormi lá de sábado pra domingo, agora Tenten e Neji estão cuidando dele... Provavelmente é o melhor.

-Nossa... –Naruto falou se encostando na cadeira finalmente e ficando quieto.

-Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? –Tsunade perguntou preocupada, provavelmente sem saber o que falar depois do escândalo do Naruto.

-Agora é só esperar. –Falei continuando a comer, Sakura me cutuca por baixo da mesa e me encara num pedido de desculpas mudo, eu apenas pude sorrir sem graça, mas eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada, ela não sabia.

-E a Temari? –Naruto perguntou do nada.

-Não sei. –eu falei.

-Pelo que eu soube ela está bem mal também...-Sakura falou baixinho.

-Eles vão voltar logo. –Eu falei, na verdade desejei, tentando por um fim na conversa, afinal, não que eu não ligasse para meus amigos, mas eu estava cansado de sofrer por isso. Estava irritado e confuso, não queria continuar assim, já tinha tido o suficiente no domingo e o mais frustrante era saber que eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada...

Bom, agora eu queria aproveitar apenas a minha Haruno... Uma pena que eu teria que me contentar apenas com ela sentada ao meu lado.

Pelo resto do jantar conversamos sobre coisas mais amenas, a parte mais emocionante foi quando Sakura me pediu para ajudá-la a pegar o sorvete, tacinhas e colheres. Muito malandro eu aproveitei pra lhe dar um selinho, felizmente consegui me manter só no selinho.

As 21:00 horas Naruto teve que levar Hinata para casa, ordens do Sr. Hyuuga. Jiraya, para total desespero da minha Haruno, decidiu dormir na casa da Tsunade, e, para a minha infelicidade, eu mal toquei em Sakura na despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Escutei o chuveiro se abrir, olhei para trás surpreso._

_Dei descarga e subi minha calça rapidamente, irritado e surpreso._

_-Mas que merda Sakura, eu tranquei a porta!_

_-Eu já estava aqui Uchiha, você que não viu. –Ela respondeu na maior cara de pau._

_Realmente, eu estava apertado então eu não tinha prestado atenção em muita coisa... mas agora eu via, via muito bem o contorno de seu corpo por traz do box fosco. Inferno._

_-Quer se juntar a mim? –Ela brinca._

-Sakura! –Escutei Tsunade gritar antes que eu pudesse responder.

-Oi? –Sakura respondeu me encarando assustada, eu devia estar ainda pior.

-Você tá tomando banho? –Tsunade perguntou, sua voz estava distante.

-Sim. –Ela respondeu naturalmente enquanto me encarava aflita.

Escutei os passos de Tsunade se aproximando, certo, eu estava realmente apavorado agora.

-Vem! –Sakura sussurrou desesperada abrindo a porta do Box e me puxando para dentro, e então me empurrou para o canto da parede, me deitando na banheira para que Tsunade não me visse.

Tive que ficar muito tronxo pra caber, mas era me fingir de contorcionista ou Tsunade vendo a minha pessoa com sua sobrinha pelada.

Sakura então fechou a porta de vidro e eu juro que tentei olhar o mínimo possível, até que decidi fechar os olhos, era mais seguro.

-Porque trancou a porta Sakura? –Tsunade perguntou após uma tentativa frustrada de abrir a porta, Sakura então abriu a porta encharcando o banheiro e entrando novamente na banheira após fechar a porta de vidro.

Por sorte ela não estava enchendo a banheira para o banho, ou eu já estaria afogado, mas para a minha infelicidade isso não impedia toda a água de cair sobre a minha calça, ou de respingar em mim, ou de escorrer pelo chão me molhando do mesmo modo.

Em pouco tempo eu já estava encharcado.

-O que faz em casa agora tia?

-Esqueci alguns documentos importantes aqui, hoje vai ter uma reunião da app...-Ela falou, escutei o barulho de seu xixi caindo na água da privada, puts, não tinha como piorar. –Cadê o Sasuke? –Ela perguntou, certo, o universo estava conspirando contra mim.

-Como? –Sakura perguntou visivelmente tensa, mais acho que alguém de fora poderia interpretá-la como confusa.

-Ele não tinha voltado a te dar aulas? Vi a mala dele na sala.

-A sim... É que ele teve que ir para casa... Acho que teve algum problema com a família... Sei lá, não prestei atenção. –Sakura mentia naturalmente... Naturalmente até demais para meu gosto.

-Ah...-Tsunade respondeu. –Me passa o Dermacide? (sabonete intimo)

-Certo! –Sakura falou tentando desviar do meu corpo enquanto ia pegar sabonete. Ela quase caiu tropeçando em mim, eu a segurei a apoiando, mas sem erguer muito meu braço para que não passasse do nível da banheira, ela se equilibrou e então pegou um potinho branco com tampa rosa e entregou para a Tia.

-Obrigada! –Tsunade falou, e então, após o que me pareceu muito mais do que uma eternidade, saiu do banheiro.

Eu já estava encharcado e dolorido quando pude me levantar, logo depois que escutamos a porta da sala ser trancada, tamanho era o silencio que fazíamos.

-Nunca mais faça isso Haruno. –Falei enquanto praticamente me desentalava da banheira.

-Até parece que você não gostou de se "obrigado" a me ver pelada. –Ela falou se enrolando na toalha.

-Eu nem olhei. –Menti.

-Então nem viu meu sinal com formato de Mickey no lado esquerdo do meu quadril?

-Não parece nem um pouco o Mickey. -Respondi sem pensar enquanto torcia a barra da minha camisa.

-Sério? –Ela perguntou me encarando maliciosamente.

-Hurrun. –Falei, ou melhor, gemi ainda sem perceber, e então a encarei, em poucos segundos fiz uma careta emburrado, entendendo por fim. –Certo, e daí que eu olhei? A culpa não é minha se você estava pelada na minha frente, eu ainda sou homem.

-Certo. –Ela falou com um sorriso zombeteiro rebolando até a porta do banheiro, não me importa se era assim que ela andava sempre, ela fez pra me provocar que eu sei. –Acho melhor você ir se trocar... –Ela falou me encarando divertida, ela era mesmo uma cobrinha.

-É... –Falei emburrado indo até a sala, fiz questão de deixar a mala por conta da mentira da Haruno, peguei a chave que ficava pendurada no chaveiro ao lado da porta e sai, nem ligando se estava molhando toda a casa dela, ela merecia se virar pra limpar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Que porra é essa? –Neji perguntou surpreso ao me ver parecendo um pato encharcado.

-Haruno. -Murmurei irritado e depois, sem me conter, sorri com a lembrança, Neji me encarou maliciosamente.

-Vou me trocar. –Falei o ignorando.

-Antes preciso te entregar uma coisa. –Neji falou serio, eu o encarei curioso.

Meio sem graça ele pegou um grande envelope branco que estava ao seu lado, sobre uma almofada.

Olhei mais de perto e pude perceber elegantes letras prateadas:

Uchiha Itachi

e

Abadaba Konan

Eu já ia rasgar o envelope mais Neji me parou pousando sua mão sobre a minha.

-Só leia cara. –ele pediu.

-Eu não preciso. –Falei me desviando dele e então rasgando e jogando no lixo.

-Eles adiaram o casamento para que você pudesse ir Sasuke.

-Eu não me importo

-Sasuke... O seu irmão te ama cara, quando você... –Eu então o interrompi zangado.

-Neji! Não é da sua conta certo? Eu não vou assistir a... –Não completei, eu não tinha idéia do que falar.

-Você ainda sente algo por ela? –Neji perguntou seriamente.

-Não importa Neji, eu não posso simplesmente esquecer. –Falei por fim e então fui para o meu quarto.

Neji apenas me seguiu com o olhar em silencio.

.

.

.

.

-O que foi Uchiha? –Sakura perguntou me abraçando, eu estava de costas para ela, estava sentado tentando resolver um exercício que ela não conseguia fazer, mais o exercício era mesmo semi-impossível.

-Hun?- perguntei me fazendo de desinteressado, tentei prestar atenção no exercício.

-Sasuke... –Eu amava tanto quando ela falava meu primeiro nome... –O que aconteceu? –Ela perguntou roçando os lábios na minha orelha, adeus atenção.

-Esse exercício é mesmo difícil. –Inventei a puxando para o meu colo.

-Não para você. –revirei os olhos e ergui as sobrancelhas com um sorriso incrédulo, ela me elogiando? –É sério! Você está muito desatento, e me deixou ficar no seu colo, na verdade me puxou para ele. –Ela falou preocupada, como em tão pouco tempo ela já podia perceber tanto as minhas variações?

-Não quer ficar no meu colo?-desconversei com um sorriso convencido, ela revirou os olhos e me beijou lentamente, aquele beijo que te faz desejar mais e mais, porem eu me afastei. –Tenho que ir. –Murmurei.

-Não tem não. –Ela teimou me beijando novamente, eu então me levanto com ela ainda no meu colo, agarrada em mim e com os lábios nos meus.

Levei Sakura até sua cama e me deitei sobre ela, então me afastei novamente.

-Até amanha. –Falei lhe dando um breve selinho de despedida.

-Dorme aqui? –Sakura pede.

-Não. –Falei sorrindo.

-Só dormir! –Ela pede novamente.

-Não. –Eu repeti e me abaixei para beijá-la novamente. –Eu tenho mesmo que ir agora. –Falei passando as pontas dos meus dedos sobre seu rosto sentindo cada traço suave e cada curva da sua pele.

-Vai me contar o porque? –Ela perguntou desistindo.

-Não. –Falei com um sorriso doce, e toquei em seus lábios novamente, os desenhando com as pontas dos dedos. –Tenho que ir. –Lembrei com um suspiro resignado e então sai me desviando dos seus braços.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vou ir para a casa do Shika, Você vai ficar bem? –Neji perguntou ao me ver pegar uma bebida um tanto quanto forte.

-Sim. –Falei bebendo direto da garrafa.

-Eu vou ligar para a Tenten e avisar...-Neji começa.

-Não! Eu quero ficar sozinho. –Falei.

-É melhor você beber algum óleo antes, a ressaca fica menos pior depois...

-Vá embora Neji. –Falei me sentado no chão, Neji fez uma careta mais foi.

Tomei o primeiro gole sentindo a garganta queimar, mais os outros foram ficando melhores, pensar na minha vida estava cada vez menos sofrível, até que escutei a campanhinha tocar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura? –eu perguntei já bêbado, mais ainda com algum juízo sobrando.

-O que aconteceu?- Sakura me perguntou assustada

-Vá embora! –eu peço com o pingo de consciência que me havia sobrado, afinal, eu bêbado + Sakura= desastre.

* * *

Comentem se quiserem saber o que vai acontecer muhahahaha

Quem sabe, quietinhos meus lindos u.u


	16. Chapter 16

Me dá uma tristeza quando eu vejo que tem só uns 3 ou 4 comentários perdidos pela minha fic...

Bom, os que acompanharam a história sabem como era antes :/

Mas tudo bem, a vida continua.

Bom, vou postar esse capítulo pela Cnthia que parece estar mal nao sei porque, e eu adoro ela, nao quero ela mal, espero que se sinta melhor kkk

À todos os lindos que comentarão, vocês sao lindos/as, e acho que só lindas porque meus leitores homens não devem ter achado a fic aqui...

À todos aqueles que perguntaram quando o Sasuke deixaria de ser gay e... bom... aproveitaria da generosidade da nossa Haruno... Leiam e comente U _ U

**Disclaimer: Naruto tem os direitos autorais de quem o fez, que por um acaso não sou eu. Mas como não ganho nada em cima disso (apenas comentários lindos, dor de cabeça e tempo perdido) posso pegar emprestado.**

* * *

-Sakura? –eu perguntei já bêbado, mais ainda com algum juízo sobrando.

-O que aconteceu?- Sakura me perguntou assustada

-Vá embora! –eu peço com o pingo de consciência que me havia sobrado, afinal, eu bêbado + Sakura= desastre.

.

-Sasuke... –Sakura começa, eu então a beijo, eu estava bêbado, só lembrando.

A puxo para dentro e fecho a porta.

Sakura parecia assustada quando eu me separei de seus lábios levemente para respirar, eu a coloquei no colo meio cambaleante e a jogo no sofá, ainda a beijando.

- Se quiser ir embora, é melhor ir agora. –Eu aviso ofegante.

-O que aconteceu? –ela pergunta num sussurro tentando acalmar a respiração.

Eu então saio de cima dela, levemente irritado por ela me lembrar daquilo. Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de whisky que guardávamos para dias especiais.

-Vai me falar? –ela pergunta assim que eu volto para a sala, eu a ignoro e sento no chão, encostado na parede.

Sakura se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado, eu bebo um gole direto da garrafa, e por mais que queimasse minha garganta continuei tomando enquanto fazia caretas, após uns 5 goles ofereci a garrafa para a Sakura, sim, eu sei que não devia, mais eu estava bêbado lembram?

Sakura bebe uns três goles rápidos, faz uma careta e chacoalha a cabeça.

Ficamos sentados por um tempo, quietos e de mãos dadas, enquanto bebíamos passando a garrafa de um para o outro, e isso é tudo que posso me lembrar daquela noite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça, a luz batia nos meus olhos me cegando, automaticamente peguei o travesseiro que ficava do meu lado e o coloquei na cara esperando a dor diminuir, e, só então senti algo se mover no meu tórax.

Olhei para baixo forçando meus olhos, não consegui enxergar direito, mais pude ver uma mancha rosa.

Coloquei o travesseiro na cara novamente, tentando me lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Só me lembrava de ter dado bebida para ela, e quanto mais eu tentava lembrar, mais minha cabeça doía. Eu realmente esperava que aquilo tivesse sido só um sonho.

Eu estava tão orgulhoso te ter me segurado tão bem com ela!

Olhei para baixo novamente, conseguindo e enxergar um pouco mais, ela estava coberta apenas por um fino lençol, e eu também não estava usando nada... ótimo.

Coloquei o travesseiro novamente na cabeça me amaldiçoando enquanto tentava me auto sufocar com ele. Como eu dormi com uma aluna? Puta merda Sasuke! Tu transou com a Sakura!? Não tinha como piorar... Eu cometi um crime, tanto ético quanto legal, puts, pedofilia! Como se não bastasse dei álcool para uma menor, e o pior de tudo, eu nem lembrava como foi! Enquanto me xingava e me odiava mentalmente, Sakura deve ter acordado.

Senti suas unhas arranharem de leve minha barriga, olhei para ela assustado, ela estava com uma mão na cabeça fazendo uma careta de dor.

-A cabeça? –perguntei, ela fez um sim de leve, me levantei colocando uma bermuda e fui buscar remédio, tomei o meu e peguei o da Sakura junto de um copo d'água.

Entreguei para ela e ela se sentou para tomar, segurando o lençol sobre seu corpo, eu apenas esperei.

-O que aconteceu Sasuke? –Ela perguntou confusa e amedrontada, me entregando o copo.

-Eu não lembro... me desculpe Sakura, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi imperdoável e ... –Eu comecei.

-Sasuke! –ela me interrompeu irritada.-Tá tudo bem... Eu sabia que não deveria beber com você, de certo modo foi minha escolha. –ela falou meio sem graça.

-Você é menor de idade, não responde por seus atos. –A lembrei.

-Você estava bêbado, e além disso, ninguém precisa saber o que aconteceu. –Ela falou se enrolando no lençol e se levantando.

-E Tsunade?

-Eu digo que dormi na casa da Ino, provavelmente ela já ligou pra lá e o Deidara me acobertou, só preciso ligar lá pra ter certeza. –Ela falou pegando meu celular que estava na cômoda.

-Pode usar meu celular se quiser! –falei brincando, ela me deu dedo e foi ligar para a amiga.

Eu sabia que deveria estar desesperado e não reparando nesses detalhes, mas, mesmo assim, eu reparava: Sakura estava tão linda apenas enrolada com aquele lençol...

E sim, eu sabia que tinha que falar com ela.

-Obrigada Ino! –ela falou por fim no telefone e então desligou. –Tudo certo, vou tomar um banho. –Sakura falou.

-Vou buscar uma toalha. –falei feliz por escapar daquele momento e poder pensar um pouco mais, quando voltei deixei a toalha pendurada na porta.

Sentei na cama e olhei para a porta do banheiro sem ter ideia do que fazer.

Sakura e eu havíamos dormido juntos, e por mais que eu tentasse acordar desse pesadelo, eu não conseguia.

Se eu ao menos pudesse me lembrar... Certo, esquece, foi melhor assim, além disso, de modo algum isso poderia acontecer novamente.

Olhei para a porta mais uma vez,escutando atentamente o som da água que caia do chuveiro, e então finalmente pensei nela.

Mesmo sem graça ela parecia tranquila com isso... ou a ficha ainda não tinha caído... ou talvez tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu plano de cobrinha miúda.

Bom, de qualquer modo, aquilo nunca mais se repetiria, com toda certeza.

Olhei para o lado da cama e vi a garrafa vazia de whisky, me levantei para pega-la. Aparentemente não havia nenhum pacote de camisinha usada pelo quarto, e após olhar na carteira –isso depois de procurar pelo quarto todo e encontrar a calça em baixo da cama- tive certeza de que não usei. Ótimo, agora era só rezar para que Sakura não tivesse doença nenhuma.

Voltei para a cama e me sentei, olhei para o lado distraído e vi uma pequena mancha vermelha com as bordas amarronzadas sobre o lençol azul.

E não sentia nenhuma dor que pudesse justificar o sangue.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa para mim: eu havia machucado a minha Haruno.

Ainda mais consumido pela culpa deitei de costas na cama e pus minha mão sobre os olhos.

Escutei chuveiro fechar, finalmente, e olhei para a porta novamente. Sakura abriu deixando só uma fresta por onde me olhava com seus belos olhos verdes, ela ia me pedir uma toalha quando eu rapidamente resmunguei um "tá na porta."

Sakura a pegou e voltou a fechar a porta, dessa vez saiu mais rápido com a toalha enrolada no corpo e os cabelos molhados, aquilo não ajudava em nada.

-Ainda com dor de cabeça? –ela me perguntou gentilmente.

-Não. –eu resmunguei me sentindo o pior dos monstros, e então me sentei, tentando não olhar para a gotinha que escorria em direção ao seu decote e entre seus seios redondos.

Olhei para o chão pensando no que falar, Sakura me perguntou se eu poderia lhe emprestar uma roupa, mas eu ignorei.

-Me desculpa, mesmo... Por eu não ter sido como os outros caras... –eu então parei.

Não que não soubesse o que falar, na verdade estava tudo planejado na minha mente, todo o discurso: "Desculpa por não ter sido como os outros caras em questão de cavalheirismo como deveria ser, por ter te deixado bêbada, por ter dormido com você e por ter te machucado.", simples e direto, porém não foi pela falta de palavras, como já disse.

Me calei porque só então pensei, com um sentimento fortemente amargo no peito, que a minha Haruno podia ter sido de outros caras. Outro podia ter tocado seu corpo, outras mãos podiam ter acariciado seu rosto, outros dedos podiam ter sentindo suas texturas, outros lábios podiam ter beijado sua pele... outro homem podia ter profanado suas formas jovens e recém formadas.

Mas antes que os ciúmes me corroessem totalmente, Sakura falou, me libertando daqueles pensamentos sombrios:

-Eu não sei como foram os outros caras pra poder te perdoar Sasuke... –Ela falou baixinho e levemente corada.

-Todos eles te doparam? –perguntei toscamente, mas me sentindo realmente ultrajado na hora.

-Não!- Ela falou abismada com um sorriso enojado e confuso no rosto, olhei para ela curioso. –Sasuke... Não existiram outros caras. –Ela falou ficando em silencio logo em seguida, me encarando nos olhos.

Eu continuei a olhando, esperando que ela completasse a frase com alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mais o complemento não veio.

Provavelmente fiquei por mais de um minuto a encarando embasbacado, até que ela revirou os olhos e acrescentou irritada e corada.

-Eu sou... _Era_ virgem Sasuke!

Tudo fez sentindo na minha cabeça, como se a ultima peça finalmente se encaixasse.

Eu não havia a machucado! E ela nunca foi de outro!

Porém o alivio egoísta que eu senti logo passou, me deixando com um remorso ainda maior.

-Eu não fiz isso! –Murmurei voltando a por a mão sobre meus olhos, Sakura se aproximou lentamente e colocou sua mão com suavidade sobre meu ombro.

-Está tudo bem... –ela sussurrou, olhei para ela irritado.

-Não! Não está! –Esbravejei, ela se afastou tirando sua mão de mim, mas eu não liguei, ela devia mesmo se afastar de mim. –Eu não acredito que fiz isso! Não acredito que foi sua primeira vez e você não faz nem ideia de como foi! Sabe... Primeira vez a gente nunca esquece! –Falei tudo aquilo irritado e então me calei, Sakura permanecia em silencio, em pé na minha frente e com uma expressão seria, pensativa.

Me levantei e então a abracei, aninhando sua cabeça em meu peito.

Certo, saber que ela era virgem mudava tudo.

Eu não podia deixar aquilo daquele modo, era a minha obrigação agora, já que tirei sua virgindade, fazer com que sua segunda primeira vez fosse inesquecível.

-Vem. –Me abaixei um pouco e sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Se quiser eu posso tentar concertar isso. –Falei a puxando gentilmente para cama.

-Vai por meu hímen de volta no lugar? –Ela brincou, eu apenas sorri torto em resposta.

-Não... –falei revirando os olhos, e então me abaixei um pouco mais encostando meus lábios em seu pescoço, sussurrando contra sua pele completei: - Vou te dar uma primeira vez decente. –Senti sua pele se arrepiar sob a minha.

Ainda que a ideia dela ser virgem fosse estranha para mim, tanto que eu com certeza não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto o sangue –afinal, Sakura provocava demais, eu não conseguia acreditar que ela era do tipo "ladra mais não morde"- ainda assim, logo tive a certeza de que não era mentira.

Ela estava super corada quando enfim a levei até a cama, e se arrepiava a cada toque, ficando totalmente sem graça quando eu toquei na borda superior da sua toalha, olhei em suas esmeraldas tentando passar tranquilidade.

-Se não quiser eu paro agora. – Falei suavemente, mas no fundo desejando que nós não parássemos, desejando ser o cara inesquecível da primeira vez.

-Eu quero. –Ela falou pondo sua mão sobre a minha, ainda corada. –Eu... eu te amo Sasuke. –Ela sussurrou a ultima frase olhando intensamente no fundo dos meus olhos, não pude me controlar e avancei sobre ela, a beijando calorosamente com toda a minha paixão.

Logo me afastei ofegante, e assim que os olhos dela se focaram nos meus eu falei seriamente:

-Não devia.

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder voltei a beijá-la, só que um pouco mais lento, com o máximo de carinho e suavidade que pude colocar em um beijo, e Sakura me seguia obediente, totalmente levada pelas sensações.

Sem desgrudar meus lábios dos dela subi minhas mãos lentamente pelo lado da sua coxa e continuei subindo por baixo da toalha, seguindo a curva de seu quadril e descendo por sua cintura estreita, deslizando suavemente até ao lado de seus seios redondos, e com esse movimento a toalha se soltou de seu corpo enquanto suas pequenas mãos se mantinham acariciando minha nuca suavemente.

Tirei a toalha de perto de nós e me afastei lentamente para olhá-la.

Seus olhos estavam embevecidos pelo desejo, seus lábios, inchados e vermelhos pelos nossos beijos... Depositando mais um selinho sobre eles, eu me afastei e sentei na cama.

Sakura fez a menção de se levantar mais eu coloquei minha mão em seu ombro, indicando que a queria deitada.

Um pouco corada ela voltou a se aconchegar no colchão com os braços esticados ao lado do corpo, olhando curiosa pra mim.

Eu apenas sorri e deixei que meus olhos deslizassem pelo seu corpo, examinando seus traços suaves e curvilíneos, seguindo da curva suave e decadente do seu pescoço, até o inicio da subida aliciante que levava até seus seios, agora com os mamilos rosados enrijecidos pelo prazer, onde encontrei algumas marcas avermelhadas da noite passada.

Ainda seguindo aquela direção vi a curva descer abruptamente e depois suavemente se tornar plana, com apenas uma pequena e leve depressão um pouco abaixo do centro, e por mais que eu quisesse brincar com seu umbigo, eu ignorei isso, continuando a seguir o desenho de seu corpo. Admirei as linhas de sua barriga que desciam o vale de suas pernas, se unindo em um V de ângulo agudo, coberto na junção exata de suas linhas por tufos de pelos castanhos. Continuei descendo o olhar, lutando contra o desejo de me jogar de encontro ao seu corpo, voltei a prestar atenção em seu quadril redondo que se alargava e depois seguia se estreitando suavemente, continuei, seguindo por suas cochas brancas e lisas até chegar em seus belhos joelhos. Desci o olhar, seus contornos se alargavam um pouco após o joelho, formando um circulo meio oval em sua batata da perna, e então seus contornos novamente se estreitavam em sua canela, se alargando uma ultima vez até chegar em seus belos pés.

Após esse olhar minucioso voltei a seus olhos, e com muito mais amor do que antes a beijei com suavidade, um beijo sofrido desejoso, repleto daquele sentimento de quero mais. Desci meus beijos com luxuria pelos seus ombros, indo para entre seus seios e então voltando a olhá-la.

Como minhas caricias pareciam agradá-la profundamente, desci meus beijos pela linha entre seus seios, passando por sua barriga, enfiando minha língua em seu umbigo e continuando a descer, sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele som meus lábios.

Quando cheguei perto de sua intimidade eu desviei, indo em direção as suas coxas, eu então as afastei levemente, com o canto dos olhos vi sua mão direita agarrar com força o lençol ao seu lado enquanto seu corpo arqueava levemente, sorri.

Comecei mordiscando sua coxa no lado interno, bem perto de sua genitália, escutei ela gemer e, sem deixar de sorrir, passei a beijar e lamber sua coxa numa linha que seguia até seu joelho e depois subi novamente, aproveitando a sensação de poder sentir o sabor da sua pele, de sentir sua maciez com a minha língua e meus lábios. Roçando meus lábios em seus lábios inferiores quando passei para a sua outra perna, repeti os meus movimentos. Sakura arfava, gemia, e se movia inquieta enquanto eu a beijava. Com um sorriso assim que meus lábios voltaram para perto de sua entrada eu subi meu rosto, indo novamente de encontro ao dela.

-Isso é alguma espécie de tortura ou castigo por eu ter me juntado a você ontem? –Ela pergunta levemente irritada, eu apenas ri de leve, solto e feliz.

-Se fosse pra te castigar, eu sairia exatamente agora, deixando você assim. –Falei com meus lábios já perto dos seus, tentando me concentrar nas palavras com esforço.

-E porque não faz isso? –Ela pergunta fazendo o famoso cu doce, deslizei meus lábios até o seu ouvido.

-Porque eu não consigo. –Sussurrei sincero, minha voz rouca de desejo, deixando meus lábios roçarem na sua orelha a cada palavra, ela estremeceu.

Dei uma leve lambida em sua orelha e então voltei aos seus lábios avermelhados, os beijando com luxuria enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por sua cintura até suas costas, e já lá a puxando para mais perto. Me arrepiei com o toque de seus mamilos eriçados sobre meu peito.

Ela abriu um pouco mais as suas pernas e me envolveu com elas, suas mãos voltaram para meus cabelos, os segurando firmemente em nosso beijo.

Tirei minhas mãos de suas costas as deslizando suavemente pelo contorno de suas curvas e os subindo por seus braços, segurei suas mãos nas minhas.

Nossos dedos se enlaçaram e eu puxei suavemente seus braços para cima, esticados sobre sua cabeça, e, me afastando um pouco de seus lábios, olhei novamente para ela e sorri. O desejo estampado em seu rosto fazia o meu próprio desejo aumentar.

Voltando a beijá-la puxei suas mãos até minha bermuda, onde as soltei e passei a abrir o botão e o zíper.

Sakura tirou suas pernas de envolta do meu corpo e me ajudou a tirar minha bermuda, eu já estava excitado há algum tempo, mas agora era difícil controlar.

Segurei novamente suas mãos e as levei até ele, deixando que ela sentisse meu membro antes que eu finalmente a penetrasse.

Era uma tortura sentir aquele toque suave de seus dedos sobre meu membro latejante.

Decidi não usar camisinha já que, de qualquer modo, a merda já estava feita e não tinha como piorar. Não valia à pena, eu não conseguiria parar para procurar aquela merda, e, além disso, eu queria que ela sentisse o máximo de prazer possível em sua primeira vez, era muito melhor sem.

Eu compraria a pílula do segundo dia pra ela. Podia até estar errado, mas não ia discutir qual era o melhor método anticonceptivo comigo mesmo _naquele_ momento.

Logo afastei suas mãos e a deitei, então me pus entre suas pernas e a penetrei lentamente, sem me preocupar de como romper seu hímen já que eu, provavelmente rude, já o havia rompido na noite passada.

Escutei ela gemer, e quando enfim eu a penetrei por completo, senti o aperto de seus braços ao redor do meu corpo se estreitar, enquanto seu rosto ofegante se aconchegava na curva do meu pescoço.

Continuei lentamente com movimentos de vai e vem sem a mínima pressa, querendo apenas sentir e aproveitar aquele momento o máximo possível. Mas logo, assim que nosso prazer aumentava, eu fui aumentando a velocidade, meus gemidos se misturando aos dela, até que, enfim, chegamos ao ápice.

Sai lentamente de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado ofegante, ela também ficou parada em seu lugar, exatamente como a deixei, tentando acalmar a respiração, saboreado as lembranças cansada, como eu também fazia.

Olhei enfim para ela, e com um sorriso apaixonado acariciei sua face com as pontas dos meus dedos, totalmente satisfeito como nunca antes havia estado.

Ela sorriu de volta, com todo aquele poder de iluminar todo o seu rosto de felicidade, e de fazer meu coração se aquecer ainda mais.

Sakura se deitou sobre me peito me abraçando, eu afaguei seus cabelos totalmente em paz, sentindo que havia feito algo muito bom, apesar das expectativas de culpa.

Aquele, até hoje, foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. Mesmo depois eu tendo outros muito mais quentes e muito bons também, nada se comparava a primeira vez que eu toquei minha Haruno, consciente pelo menos. Nada se comparava a ter sentido seu corpo no meu pela primeira vez... Os choques, as sensações, o prazer de escutar os gemidos que, até então, só eu tinha ouvido.

Dizem que fazer sexo com amor é bom, mas sem amor é melhor ainda. Pode até ser, mas nada superaria a paz que eu sentia naquele momento, por saber que eu tinha a amado, eu realmente, tinha a amado.

* * *

Acabou a fic!

Mentira

Mas sim, comentem... plix u.u

Saudades das antigas leitoras lindas, que me acompanhavam, me mandavam uns 30 comentários 5 minutos depois de eu ter postado... Depressão pós apagamento da fic é triste.

Bom... Comentem o que acharam por favor sim?


	17. Chapter 17

Ohayo!

Bom... desculpem a demora, mas é que eu tive que gravar um curta esse fim de semana, entao minha vida se resumiu a ele nesse mes e no mes passado... sabe, eu fui a direção de arte, tive que montar uma feira, costurar bonecos, arrumar figurinos, pensar e achar os objetos de cena desenhar maquiagens que no fim nao fizeram como deviam, costurar um tunel gigante a mao, todinho, serio... muitas coisas, recebi ajuda mas no fim, a maior parte ficava sobre a cabeça da amiguinha aqui.

Mas foi legal até :)

Só enlouquecedor.

No fim da produçao fizemos um video brincando... podem procurar na internet, nao sei se posso postar aqui... O nome é dia de feira harlen shake fish eye, nao se está certo tudo, mas ok.

Assistam galerinha! ou naao...

Bom, boa fic.

**Disclaymer: Naruto tem direitos autorais que por acaso não são meus, mas como só estou pegando emprestado sem fins lucrativos, e fazendo propaganda dele ao mesmo tempo, ninguém pode reclamar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bom dia... –Desejei enquanto a via sair de seu apartamento e trancar a porta.

-Bom dia!-Ela falou animada, sua voz estava ainda mais bela que o normal.

Ela então se aproximou de mim e eu a beijei docemente, lentamente, sentindo ela ficar mole em meus braços, correspondendo meu beijo totalmente apaixonada, calma.

Me afastei e sorri para ela seguindo até o elevador.

-Sugiro que tome isso. –falei entregando um pequeno envelope para ela enquanto olhava para frente.

-E o que é? –Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Pílula do dia seguinte. –respondi serio e então olhei para ela com um sorriso de lado.

Ela corou, mas guardou na bolsa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era meio difícil decidir como agir depois da noite passada, afinal, nós havíamos transado, havia sido a primeira vez dela, e havia sido bom demais para se ignorar, por mais que tivesse sido errado.

Logo depois do colégio, quando ela entrou no carro para irmos pra casa, esses pensamentos evanesceram da minha mente.

Sakura me olhou com um sorriso tão lindo que nada no mundo seria capaz de se manter na minha mente, além daquele sorriso claro.

Eu a beijei sem nem ter noção do que fazia, foi meio automático, meio... Instinto. Sakura sorria e retribuía com doçura, e como, me digam, COMO! Eu resistiria a um beijo doce? Obviamente eu não resisti, e logo meus lábios desciam pelo seu pescoço.

-Sasuke! –Ela gritou num sussurro nervoso. –Estamos em frente à escola!

-Estamos saindo de frente da escola você quis dizer. –Falei irritado e liguei carro.

Eu só não sabia se estava irritado comigo mesmo por não tomar cuidado, ou com não poder sentir a minha Haruno um pouco mais.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eu estava ensinado física para ela, meus lábios se mantinham perto de seu pescoço e meus braços a envolviam, ela estava aninhada no meu colo.

-E quando pensamos na luz isso relativiza a massa...- eu explicava, ela me interrompe rudemente se virando para mim e colocando as pernas uma de cada lado no meu corpo, sentada no meu colo. –Uou! –Exclamei surpreso, ela sentada no meu colo naturalmente já era uma coisa... agora assim?

-Nós já não passamos da teoria da relatividade? –Ela pergunta mirando meus lábios, e próxima demais do meu rosto, demais mesmo.

-É a introdução para a matéria nova. –Respondi, me sentindo muito idiota por me intimidar com sua proximidade, em que espécie de homem eu havia me tornado?

Sakura apenas revira os olhos desprezando a minha amada física e então me beijou.

-Camisinha ou pílula? –Perguntei desistindo assim que nos afastamos.

-Pílula. Gosto de te sentir em mim... –Ela falou voltando a me beijar, eu sorri embaixo de seus lábios.

Como a dona virgem já estava cheia das preferências?

Eu a ergui ainda no meu colo e a deitei na cama, ela beijava meu pescoço fazendo com que eu me excitasse ainda mais.

-E se a Tsunade chegar? –Perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida olhando para a porta.

-Vou trancar. –ela respondeu se afastando de mim.

-Vai parecer suspeito. –Eu falei a puxando para mantê-la perto de mim.

-Sou boa em inventar desculpas, digo que tranquei a porta porque decidi que não te deixaria sair antes que eu soubesse os "problemas de família" que fizeram com que você se ausentasse ontem. O que não é totalmente mentira. –ela falou com um sorriso e eu me afastei escondendo uma careta de desagrado e deixando que ela se levantasse, afinal, eu estava em cima dela.

-Temos coisas muito melhores para fazer do que falar de problemas. –Falei enquanto ela trancava a porta.

-Sem duvidas, mas eu sou muito curiosa. –Ela falou se aproximando.

-Entendo. –Falei ignorando e sorrindo, a ajudei a desabotoar sua camisa da escola me sentindo muito mais pedófilo por isso.

-Que foi? –Sakura pergunta vendo a minha careta.

-Puts! Você ainda está no segundo ano! Que espécie de monstro que eu sou? –falei sem parar de desabotoar a camisa dela, ela apenas revirou os olhos e começou a fazer o mesmo com a minha.

-Uma espécie que deve ficar bem caladinha. –ela respondeu, eu apenas sorri e tirei sua blusa, logo depois puxando sua saia e sua calcinha pra baixo. –Tire sua roupa enquanto eu tiro meu All-Star, vai demorar um pouquinho. –Ela falou impaciente, mas também, porque raios ela tinha que usar aquele All-Star com cano ultra longo? Puts, pelo menos um zíper eles tinham que por nisso né?

Tirei minha roupa sem muitos problemas, quando terminei ela ainda estava tirando o maldito tênis, aproveitei e fui tirar o sutiã dela com uma boa alma caridosa e pronta para ajudar ao próximo, eu sei, minha bondade me assusta.

Assim que ela tirou aquele maldito e infeliz sapato eu a puxei para mim e beijei entre suas clavículas enquanto a puxava para baixo do meu corpo, ela ainda estava com a maldita meia arrastão, ô menina que amava usar roupas demais e que não escondia nada! Tirei a meia apressado e acho que acabei a rasgando, bom, não vou fingir que tenho pena ou me arrependo, era melhor assim, eu não gostava da meia e ela dava muito trabalho. Segurei suavemente sua cintura e a virei de costas para mim, olhando detalhadamente as formas que eu não tinha visto na manhã passada.

Empinei bem a sua bunda rapidamente, a mordi sem usar muita força antes de me deitar sobre ela, penetrei novamente sua intimidade úmida, mas agora por traz, e meus movimentos lentos logo passaram para rápidos e voltaram para a lentidão novamente à medida que eu chegava ao ápice.

Escutei Sakura gemer alto de prazer e gozei logo depois, me afastei suado.

Sakura se virou para mim ofegante e passou suas mãos pela minha barriga, me arrepiei e mesmo cansado me senti excitado novamente, puxei seu corpo para mim, mas ela se afastou colocando a mão no meu membro e trazendo a cabeça até ele.

Senti seus lábios o tocarem, estremeci, quando ela passou a me chupar gemi alto, era quase doloroso de tanto prazer, ela me chupava com vontade enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o resto, coloquei minha própria mão na boca e a mordi enquanto tentava abafar os gemidos, minha outra mão segurava seus cabelos com força e quando enfim gozei a senti beijar levemente minha glande e então se afastar.

Depois daquilo o assunto sobre a minha família foi misteriosamente esquecido naquele dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ela estava nua, deitada mim, apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto eu lhe explicava conceitos físicos, afinal, eu estava sendo pago para lhe dar aula, e não para transar com ela, eu não era um gigolô.

-Sasuke? –Ela murmura se aconchegando melhor em meu peito.

-Hn? –Indico que estava escutando.

-Você precisa se vestir. –Ela fala sem se mover minimamente para que eu pudesse fazer o que ela dizia, seus olhos estavam fechados.

-Porque? –Eu resmungo estreitando meus braços ao redor de seu corpo.

-Um pessoal do colégio vem aqui, aquele trabalho de literatura sabe? –falou apática, ainda sem mover um músculo.

-Hurrun. –Respondi afirmativamente, mas sem fazer a menor idéia do que ela falava.

-Se vista. –Ela falou num suspiro, dessa vez se levantou e foi se vestir também.

-Não sei como te falar, mas acho que não quero ir. –Falei enfiando a cara no travesseiro com sono e me aconchegando melhor na cama. –Ai! – Senti uma dor na coxa, e afastei o travesseiro da cara irritado, Sakura tinha me mordido!

A encarei por um instante e então fui para cima dela, ela ainda estava só com um sutiã preto na parte de cima e usava um shorts jeans preto. Puxe ela num abraço firme e beijei seu pescoço descendo até o decote, a chupando e distribuindo leves mordidas por onde passava.

-Não deixe marcas! –Ela falou entre gemidos.

-Porque? –Perguntei irritado, uma pontada de ciúmes passou por mim e ficou... pena.

-Você sabe, ninguém pode ver. –Ela fala revirando os olhos.

-E quem veria? –Perguntei desconfiado, sentia minha testa enrugar.

-Meus amigos, minha tia... –Foi listando.

-Ninguém vai erguer sua camisa. –Assegurei irritado.

-Mas podem ver meu decote!

-Não quero você de decote. –Falei frio e suguei a parte superior de seu seio com força para que ficasse bem marcado.

-Sasuke! –Ela reclama me afastando.

-Quem raios vai ver seu peito Haruno? –Perguntei realmente irritado.

-Minhas amigas talvez? –Olhei para ela surpreso. –E as garotas da sala também quando nos trocarmos para a natação, e com aquele maio... A escola inteira! –ela reclama, olhei para a mancha roxa arrependido, mas, por outro lado, seria interessante que boatos sobre Sakura ter um namorado se espalhassem... talvez isso afastasse outros garotos. Porém... Bom, aquilo não podia de maneira alguma ser ligado a mim. –Pode me conseguir dispensa da natação? –Ela me perguntou esperançosa. –É só uma vez por semana.

-Posso tentar. –Falei com um suspiro e a beijei suavemente, com eu esperava esconder esse romance se ao menor sinal de ciúmes eu já queria estampar na testa dela que ela era minha?

-Vá para casa agora. –Ela falou se afastando após morder meu lábio inferior de leve.

-Estou me sentindo usado Haruno! Teve o que queria e agora me joga fora? –Brinquei.

Ela revirou os olhos e vestiu sua camiseta, eu coloquei minha calça e levei minha camisa na mão mesmo.

-Não quer que eu fique aqui, sabe, para ajudar com o trabalho? –tentei, ela riu.

-Pessoas da sala vão vir aqui, quer mesmo explicar porque está na minha casa?

-É... Até logo... –falei beijando de leve seus lábios.

-Até. –Ela falou derretida assim que eu me afastei. –Acho que podemos arrumar uma boa desculpa. –Ela fala parando com a chave na porta, sem conseguir querer abrir.

Eu apenas sorri e lhe dei mais um beijo, mas dessa vez um decente e de tirar o fôlego, e então decidi sair antes que ela me fizesse mudar de ideia.

Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho, me troquei colocando uma camisa e uma bermuda confortáveis e deitei na cama olhando para o teto, repassando todos os nossos momentos como um adolescente retardado.

Em algum momento uma lucidez irritada me acordou e eu me levantei, decidindo fazer algo de útil e corrigir provas, ou trabalhos, ou apenas montar algumas aulas.

Certo... eu só precisava pegar a minha bolsa... Muitos palavrões ao cubo! Cadê a porra da minha bolsa? Ah claro... Sakura.

Bom, pelo menos a culpa não era conscientemente dela, ela não roubou minha bolsa como havia feito com o meu livro, acho... Só acho.

Levantei com um suspiro resignado, talvez ninguém ainda tivesse chegado, ou, sei lá... eu podia dar uma desculpa, afinal, não era errado dar aulas particulares era? Eu era pago e tudo...

Me levantei sem a menor vontade da minha caminha macia que já estava perdendo o cheiro dela.. Hun... eu tinha que resolver isso.

Sim, bati na minha própria testa após pensar nisso, cadê o Sasuke decente que dizia: Se afaste da Sakura! A maldita é uma bruxa do mal e você vai se ferrar se ficar com ela! Cadê ein?

Tá, eu sei que eu não era bom em seguir ordens, mas custava seguir a minha própria ordem?

Bom... Acho que o Sasuke decente tinha ido embora logo depois de sentir aquele corpo no meu...

Mas como, como!? Por Deus, COMO? Como eu resistiria depois de ter provado a perfeição? Sakura era tipo uma droga, sabe, uma daquelas ultra viciantes que intoxicam sua veia fazendo você virar dependente rapidinho, e como se não bastasse, ela ainda era uma droga que se auto-oferecia! Se esfregando na sua cara, deixando seu aroma no ambiente, te obrigando a só pensar nela...

É, eu tava ferrado.

Abri a porta do meu apartamento levemente irritado, mas toda a irritação passou quando eu parei em frente aporta dela, puts, eu já fui um pouco mais rancoroso, bons tempos...

Apertei a campainha e esperei o mais paciente possível, até que finalmente escutei a chave ser girada e a porta ser aberta.

Assim que a porta se abriu não vi a minha Sakura, a irritação voltou com tudo, junto com muita, muita raiva.

-O que faz aqui? –Perguntei friamente para aquele nojento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Comentem para a minha alegria!


	18. Chapter 18

Entao, eu tinha postado esse capitulo ontem, mas nao foi, ai eu fiquei p da vida com o mundo e decidi nao postar.

Mas mudei de ideia porque amo voces.

E porque tem um zilhao de capitulos esperando no meu pc, chorando para serem lidos... inclusive capitulos novos... tipo... muita coisa aconteceu já, :/

Mas ok, ah... vou mandar o link do video para quem quiser, quem quiser pede que eu mando, teem eu *-* e é só uma brincadeira pós as filmagens do curta, nao o curta em si (minha mae achou que era e quase infartou, mas ok)

fim

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto nao me pertence, eu pego emprestado e devolvo no fim.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-O que faz aqui? –Perguntei friamente para aquele nojento.

-An... Temos um trabalho de escola... –Ele falou meio surpreso com meu tom.

-Onde está a Sakura? –Perguntei ainda frio, eu não suportava aquele menino.

-Sakura! –Ele chama virando seu rosto para dentro.

-Manda entrar Sai, não sabe o que significa atender a porta? –Sakura pergunta divertida, mas nem o bom humor dela me afetaria agora, só me fazia sentir mais raiva. (N/A:Gente, me decepcionei com vocês! Devia ter apostado! NINGUÉM chutou que era o Sai! Todo mundo achou que era o Sasori! Mas se fosse o Sasori o Sasuke já tinha xingado ele de drogado provavelmente, não de nojento! Mas tudo bem... tudo bem... Adoro ser imprevisível né?(obs: isso foi feito para as velhas leitoras, não vou apagar pela lembrança e porque alguma das novas também achou kkk.))

-Mas é o Professor Uchiha! –Sai informou meio confuso Sakura logo apareceu atrás dele alarmada.

-O que faz aqui? –Perguntou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo uma cara de quem me pedia para sair, bonitinha ela...

-Esqueci minha bolsa. –Dei a minha desculpa, afinal, era isso que eu fazia ali.

-Vou pegar, só um pouco. –Ela falou se afastando, Sai me encarou meio confuso, já falei que não vou com a cara daquele moleque?

-Sabe o que é Sakura!? –Me aprecei a falar. –Meu computador ainda tá na oficina, pode me deixar usar o seu?

-Claro eu coloco ele numa bolsa pra você levar. –Ela falou com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu jurava que ela era bem mais inteligente que isso... Tolice a minha né?

-To sem internet. –Falei rápido, acho que meu olhar frio era a única coisa que me impedia de parecer totalmente retardado.

-An... –Sakura murmurou sem muita certeza do que fazer.

-Posso usar aqui?-Pedi.

-Claro... –Sakura falou finalmente entendendo o meu ponto e então me encarando com desaprovação, mas eu sabia que era inveja, eu também era bom de inventar desculpas de ultima hora... Não tanto, tá, mas era bom sim que eu sei.

-Mas, professor, o senhor não aprendeu a concertar computadores? Eu soube que você era bom em criar eletrônicos e tal... –Sai perguntou,ele tava sabendo de mais da minha vida, hun...

-Sim, mas não tenho um quite de chaves de fendas para desmontar um note book, e não to com tempo pra isso também. –Falei o encarando irritado.

-Ah! Meu tio tem uma loja de ferramentas, se quiser posso encomendar com ele... –Ele era demente? Só podia.

-Sai... –Comecei, mas Sakura se aproximou de mim e me puxou.

-Bem, então venha professor, temos que pegar suas coisas e o meu computador! –Falou me puxando para dentro da casa, Sai fez a menção de nos seguir. –Fique ai pra abrir a porta para as meninas, elas podem chegar a qualquer momento.

Eu segui a Haruno até o quarto e assim que entrei fechei a porta atrás de mim.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Ele pode desconfiar! –Sakura sussurrava desesperada, eu a ignorei, tinha coisas mais importantes pra resolver.

-O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui Sakura? –Perguntei sussurrando irritado, mesmo que quisesse gritar na verdade.

-O trabalho de literatura! Eu já disse isso! Agora escuta aqui Sasuke, se for pra ficar irritadinho vá embora, você sabe muito bem o que está em risco aqui! –Ela brigou em sussurros. Ah! Agora ela lembrava dos riscos?

-Eu sou seu vizinho, e já dei uma boa desculpa. –sussurrei irritado tentando pensar direito.

-Ah claro... Fique aqui! –Ela ordenou, ahãn... Até parece.

-O que? –Perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida, totalmente descrente.

-Não tá vendo não Uchiha? O Sai já acha que você não gosta dele!

-Garoto esperto... –Murmurei irônico.

-Sasuke! Ele não pode desconfiar, ele é realmente esperto, quanto tempo você acha que ele vai demorar a juntar A mais B? Ele com certeza pode lembrar da sua reação em sala quando... –Ela então se interrompeu me olhando com receio.

-Quando vocês se beijaram na minha aula? –Perguntei rancoroso, ela pensava o que? Que eu ia morrer de amores pelo garoto depois disso?

-Ele não sabia de nada Sasuke... –Ela tentou num murmúrio.

-E agora sabe? Não Sakura! E isso só piora tudo nesse caso, ele com certeza deve estar interessado em você! –Gritei em sussurros, ela me olhou arrependida.

-Pode só se controlar? –Ela pediu.

-Claro que sim, mas eu fico na sala. –Falei novamente frio, ela revirou os olhos, mas pegou seu laptop, indicando que concordava.

Peguei minha mala e então abri a porta, quando chegamos na sala a garota ruiva e oferecida da sala dela já tinha chegado, an... Karin eu acho.

-Oh! A que devemos a honra professor? –Ela perguntou maliciosa, Sakura tencionou os músculos ao meu lado. Ah... isso seria tão deliciosamente interessante...

-O Uchiha é meu vizinho infelizmente, e usou da minha boa vontade e grande coração misericordioso para emprestar um computador e a internet pra ele. –Ela falou irritada, mas pareceu o modo natural de com ela agia comigo.

-Ah, eu não reclamaria de ter um vizinho desses, e dava até bem mais do que um computador pra ele... –Karin falou me encarando com um sorriso malicioso.

O duplo sentido estava tão claro que fui obrigado a olhar de lado para Sakura, eu podia ver veias saltando da sua testa... Ah... era bem eu que tinha que me controlar mesmo.

Eu sorri e olhei para Karin educadamente, eu ainda era professor dela né? O que me lembrava... O que aquela escola tinha na água para só ter menina oferecida ein?

-Obrigada por tamanha boa vontade Karin, mas eu só queria o computador mesmo. –Falei num educado fora, a menina apenas sorriu ainda mais maliciosa pra mim.

-Certeza? –Perguntou, bom, certeza, certeza não né? Eu também queria os lábios da Sakura nos meus, seu corpo nu sob o meu... Mas, eu não podia falar alto né?

-Sim. –Falei com um sorriso de lado.

-Vamos logo fazer esse trabalho, Ino foi embora com o Gaara hoje, só deus sabe quando ela vai voltar. –Sakura falou pegando um livro e indo para o chão perto dos garotos.

- Ah... Gaara, Gaara... Porque escolhestes a broaca loira... –Karin falou falsamente inconformada, Sakura riu para a minha surpresa.

-Acho que ela foi a única que não teve medo dele... –falou segurando o riso.

-Com certeza! Posso ser sem vergonha, mas com aquele lá eu escondo minha cara no primeiro buraco e me enterro inteira! Gente... Ele pode ser lindo de morrer, mas aquele olhar não é de Deus não! –Karin falou, Até eu ri disso.

-Para de fugir e escolha uma poesia! O Epitáfio já é meu! –Sakura falou jogando o livro na Karin que apenas revirou os olhos.

-O que é Epitáfo? –Karin perguntou confusa, burra.

-Epitáfio! –Sakura corrige irritada, é, paciência não era seu forte.

-É o nome daquelas frases que se escrevem em lapides para homenagear algum falecido. –Expliquei como um bom professor, sempre tentando aumentar o saber dentro daquelas lindas cabecinhas ocas e irritantes, mas minha doce Sakura parecia não entender a minha pratica docente, ela apenas me encarou lançando sua irritação sobre a minha pobre e humilde pessoa... Problema é dela, quem manda chamar o Sai pra fazer trabalho junto?

-Obrigada por se meter aonde não deve professor. –Sakura latiu, eu apenas sorri de lado, ai ai... Sua irritação, minha alegria... Mas juro que gostava dela.

-Tua cara o nome! –Karin falou revirando os olhos e então folheou o livro desinteressada. Nem pra agradecer também... Bom, nem ligo.

-Qual é o nome do autor que a gente pegou mesmo? –Sai perguntou, Sakura o encarou inconformada.

-Meu ídolo! Álvares de Azevedo... Morro de amores. –Ela falou se jogando teatralmente no chão, segurei o riso, e fui abrindo o laptop e ligando, afinal, se eu tinha dado aquela desculpa eu tinha que manter né?

-Ah! É aquele que tomava vinho em um crânio de verdade? Quero mais não! Esse ai é menos de Deus que o Gaara! –Karin falou aterrorizada, revirei os olhos, se bem que... Era engraçado imaginar ela como uma crente...

-Olha essa! –Sai falou indo ler um trecho que ele achou na internet ele estava com um notebook no colo, devia ser dele... - Amor

Amemos! Quero de amor  
Viver no teu coração!  
Sofrer e amar essa dor  
Que desmaia de paixão!  
Na tu'alma, em teus encantos  
E na tua palidez  
E nos teus ardentes prantos  
Suspirar de languidez!

Quero em teus lábio beber  
Os teus amores do céu,  
Quero em teu seio morrer  
No enlevo do seio teu!  
Quero viver d'esperança,  
Quero tremer e sentir!  
Na tua cheirosa trança  
Quero sonhar e dormir!

Vem, anjo, minha donzela,  
Minha'alma, meu coração!  
Que noite, que noite bela!  
Como é doce a viração!  
E entre os suspiros do vento  
Da noite ao mole frescor,  
Quero viver um momento,  
Morrer contigo de amor!

Ele leu até o fim, e em toda a poesia só pude pensar em uma pessoa...

-Pra quem será que ele escreveu essa poesia? –Karin perguntou.

-Sakura. –Eu respondi serio, todos olharam para mim e só então eu percebi que havia falado alto, burro. Virei minha cabeça para o computador e tive a salvação. Ah! Deus é tão bom, tão magnânimo... –Sakura, para de me olhar abobalhada e vem por a senha no computador! Como acha que eu vou entrar? –Pedi, fazendo parecer que da primeira vez eu não tava respondendo, e sim a chamando, Sakura se aproximou e colocou a senha, vi seus dedos tremerem enquanto ela digitava.

-Ah... Sakura o que é um soneto? –Karin pergunta, Sakura parecia querer matar um quando revirou os olhos irritada.

-Dois quartetos e dois tercetos! Só eu presto atenção na aula de literatura!? –Ela gritou no fim.

-Só. –Os dois prontamente responderam, e eu escutei uma terceira voz gritar um só também, Sakura sorriu e foi até a porta.

-Mas tu é loira mesmo... Nem se prestasse atenção entenderia! –Sakura falou para a amiga, logo as duas voltavam para a sala.

-Para de se estressar testudinha, só você pode gostar daquela aula chata! –Ino falou, eu me surpreendi.

-Pera ai! Ela presta atenção na aula de literatura? –Perguntei ultrajado, então não era com todo mundo?

-Não sinta ciúmes Sasuke querido, ela é apaixonada pela professora e pela matéria... Só Deus sabe o porque. –Ino fala se sentando no chão perto de Karin e Sai.

-Porque eu amo ler seria um motivo? Ou porque eu adoro ver a Kurenai discutindo sobre os livros? Hun... difícil... – Sakura falou irônica, eu a encarei com desgosto, a deserdaria nesse momento se... Bom, se ela fosse minha herdeira. –Você veio aqui usar o computador não foi Uchiha? Mete a cara nele e não me incomoda. –Sakura falou rude como sempre e foi se sentar com os amigos, eles passaram o resto da tarde declamando poesias, e só no fim cada um decidiu qual seria a sua, eu não entendi nada, mas decidi não perguntar, tava ali pelo computador né?

Como eu estava preso ali, já que me recusava a sair até que Sai tivesse saído, fui corrigir trabalhos e passar as notas no sistema, e claro a cada mínimo movimento do Sai em direção a minha rosada eu erguia os olhos e o fuzilava. Mas ninguém percebeu, além de Ino que me encarava descaradamente para ver minhas reações e quando ela fazia isso, eu fechava a cara e voltava à atenção para o meu trabalho.

-Sakurinha linda, amor da minha vida, minha pri... –Ino começou, Sakura interrompeu entediada.

-Fala Ino.

-Já estamos aqui há horas e horas e eu estou morrendo de fome! Será que a minha lantejoula linda e cor de rosa, não poderia nos preparar um lanchinho maravilhoso? –Ino pediu, adorei a cara da Sakura em resposta ao "elogio".

-Dramática. –Ela falou e então se levantou indo para a cozinha, eu me levantei o mais naturalmente possível e a segui.

Chegando na cozinha a vi toda linda se esticando para pegar algo em um armário, me aproximei dela por trás e a ajudei a pegar a tal coisa, erguendo a minha mão e a segurando pela cintura enquanto colava nossos corpos e enfiava meu nariz no seu pescoço atrás de sentir aquele cheiro único.

-Sasuke! Volta pra sala agora! –Ela sussurrou irritada se virando assustada após alguns segundos em que sentiu meu toque, pois é, a reação retardada se devia ao meu charme... Ah! Nasci com tantas qualidades, querer que eu tenha humildade também é pedir demais.

-Vim buscar água. –Falei num tom de voz normal, queria que eles pudessem escutar. –Pode me dar? –pedi.

-Podia ter pedido que eu levava. –Ela murmurou irritada e então foi pegar um copo para a minha água.

A abracei suavemente enquanto ela estava de costas para mim enchendo um copo de água, e beijei seu pescoço, ela sorriu irritada, mas não reclamou, e tinha como reclamar?

-Olha, assim, nada contra, mas... –Escutei Ino falar e me virei para ela de cara amarrada, claro que ela sabia, ou suspeitava, bom, ela sempre sabia das coisas envolvendo minha Haruno.

-Tó sua água. –Sakura falou empurrando a água para mim e molhando um pouco da minha pobre camisa, a encarei frio e com uma sobrancelha erguida como costumava fazer quando alguém estava por perto, ela apenas me ignorou e foi falar com a Ino.

As duas ficaram na cozinha conversando e preparando o tal lanche enquanto Sai ligava a TV na maior cara de pau se deitando no sofá, Karin veio e se sentou no meu lado.

-Posso saber o que quer? –Perguntei após a ignorar por alguns minutos e perceber que ela não saia.

-Ah não, fico meio sem graça de pedir... –Ela falou fazendo uma careta falsamente acanhada, a encarei friamente.

-Então acho que pode voltar para o seu trabalho.

-Nhaaa... Não. –Ela falou olhando com o cenho franzido para o Sai deitado no sofá, eu apenas a ignorei friamente e voltei a minha atenção para as notas.

-An... –Falei/Gemi olhando para Karin que agora estava praticamente deitada em mim, se escorando no meu ombro. –Olha, eu realmente preciso trabalhar... –Tentei me afastando um pouco, mas eu já estava na ponta da mesa.

-Ah! Sasu... Professor, an... acho que a bateria do meu computador logo acaba... vem, vamos buscar o carregador! –Sakura falou apressada me puxando para o quarto dela, Karin quase caiu de cara no lugar onde eu estava.

-Mas Sakura, ainda tem 3 horas de energia aqui! –Karin falou, Sakura apenas ignorou.

-Bom, você tem um Apple, a energia é infinita (esperando meu cache pela propaganda)... O que você quer? –Falei com um sorriso zombeteiro assim que entramos no quarto, me divertindo com seus ciúmes.

-Engraçadinho você né? Pra vir cheio dos ciúmes, invadir minha casa, por tudo em risco, só por ciuminhos do Sai, que nem toca em mim, você está todo certo, lindo e maravilhoso né? Agora pra tomar vergonha na cara e se afastar da vadia da Karin tu não é capaz? –É... ela estava um pouco alterada.

-Fala baixo Sakura! –Pedi num sussurro, e continuei antes que ela me interrompesse. – Ela se atirou pra cima de mim, eu estava quieto! Estava até sendo frio com ela Sakura, não é como se... –Falei me aproximando, ela apenas se afastou irritada e me interrompeu, grossa.

-Não se aproxime de mim! –eu parei confuso, ela deu um passo para traz e então eu dei um para frente ainda sem entender, tentando tocá-la, tentando explicar... –To falando serio, sai de perto de mim! Nem venha com esse feitiço maldito de me acalmar, eu não quero! – então era isso? –Sai daqui seu maldito, eu vou gritar! –Ela berrava enquanto eu me aproximava, eu fiquei preocupado, ela já tava gritando! Eu tinha que tapar a boca dela...

-Sakura, por favor seja razoável!

-Razoável o caralho, saia de perto de mim Sasuke!

-Sakura... o que diabos... –Tentei, mas alguém abriu a porta nos interrompendo.

-O que está acontecendo? – Os três pirralhos apareceram na porta preocupados. Tá, grande salvadores eles, demoraram tanto que se eu fosse um estuprador eu já tinha estuprado, matado e estaria tomando sorvete no burguer king a essas horas.

-Essa histérica! Ela...-pensei rápido, Ino me olhava desesperada, olhei para outro lugar, olhar pra ela não adiantava em nada, ah! ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

Comentem para a minha alegria :)

.

.

.

Ps: Quase deletei a fic sem querer O.O Gente... morri agora, se tivesse acontecido me suicidava! Ok, talvez nao... mas desistia de uma vez, porque né...


	19. Chapter 19

Desculpem a demora... tem uns 15 capítulos diferentes aqui para compensar... Não sei se está onde a AS estava, não lembro onde parei lá... Mas logo chega.

Não revisei ou nunca postaria... Desculpa gente, sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas é que... sei lá, tinha uma época em que escrever fic era a minha vida, e por mais que eu ainda goste é um saco sabe? tem que fazer tudo de novo e tal... e tipo, sabem como essa fic é grandinha.

Mas tudo bem, eu tenho leitoras maravilhosas que fazem isso valer a pena.

Deixei um big espaço na separação de capítulos antiga, desculpem se está tudo amontoado, eu tinha separado, mais não saiu aqui e.e

Se não gostarem de algo me avisem que eu mudo... Bom, amo vocês! Obrigada por me aguentarem e apoiarem... (obs: essa fic já fez ou vai fazer uns 5 anos não? Sei que pensei nela no primeiro ano do colegial e estou no segundo da faculdade e.e)

* * *

-Essa histérica! Ela...-pensei rápido, Ino me olhava desesperada, olhei para outro lugar, olhar pra ela não adiantava em nada, ah! Que foda aquele chaveirinho de guitarra! Tava meio torto, mas se empurrasse eu concertaria... Puts, eu era muito gênio! Pagava um pau pra mim mesmo! –Ela pensa que eu quebrei esse chaveiro ai! Eu nem cheguei perto dele! É só torcer, mas ela continua gritando histérica e não me deixa explicar. –Falei irritado, então voltei para a mesma postura fria e emburrada de sempre, cara... Essa passou perto...

-Aff Sakura! Achamos que era algo serio! –Karin reclamou, Sakura a fuzilou com o olhar. Se eu fosse a ruiva ficava quietinha e saia de fininho enquanto dava...

-Olha gente, já vimos as poesias e escolhemos, agora é só decorar, o trabalho teórico a Sakura faz em dez segundos, ela sabe tudo sobre o autor mesmo... Vamos! Vamos comer e vamos embora, tenho um ruivo maravilhoso me esperando! –Ino falou nos ajudando, ou se aproveitando da Haruno... Bom, eu não sabia.

-Vamos. –Sakura falou fechando a cara, mas eu sabia que agora ela pensaria no quanto foi estúpida... Tinha essa esperança pelo menos.

Os três saíram e nós os seguimos quietos, eu sabia que assim que eles saíssem terminaríamos aquela conversa... Com a boca dela na minha dessa vez, eu espero... Ah! Puta merda o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

-Sabe professor, estava pensando nos nomes dos nossos futuros filhos... –Karin começou enquanto comíamos nosso lanche, brigadeiro e nachos com cheddar, serio... eu casaria com a Haruno só pela comida...

O lado bom foi que todos fuzilaram a Karin, bom, eu apenas a olhava frio, a desprezando mentalmente, e Sai a olhava com desprezo... Mas que seja, a raiva da Sakura estava bem misturada, o lado ruim... É que a raiva da Sakura recairia sobre mim, e eu nem fiz nada!

-Bartolomeu, Claire, Steven e Brice.(quem viu o vídeo manda um oi! kkkk) –Karin continuou, ela não tinha senso né? Eu não ia ter 4 filhos! É bagunça demais! Brincadeirinha! Com ela eu não teria filho nenhum.

Bom, eu apenas a encarei com o melhor ar de pena que eu pude e a ignorei, Sakura pareceu não gostar disso, mas o que ela queria que eu fizesse? Eu não ia gastar saliva com aquilo ali não! Som não se propaga no vácuo mesmo...

Karin falou mais algumas besteiras, mas eu ignorei, ignorar é algo muito bom, liberta a alma, tu se sente muito superior, e tu irrita sem dizer uma palavra... Ignorar é muito foda, essa é a verdade absoluta do universo.

Sakura percebeu meu esquema, acho, porque ela também ignorou, terminei de passar as notas e depois fui corrigir alguns trabalhos do terceiro ano, fui bem rígido com um tal de Sasori, conhecem? Bom, mas foi apenas cuidado profissional.

Quando finalmente todos foram embora minha Haruno se virou para mim irritada, pronta para brigar, mas eu fui mais rápido. A joguei contra a porta já fechada, com o misero cuidado de não deixar ela bater a cabeça, e a beijei ardentemente, usando meu... como ela dizia? Feitiço maldito de acalmá-la... Ela correspondia com a mesma intensidade, até senti dó, estava tão perdida em mim quanto eu nela...

Me afastei com um leve sorriso torto, ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando fundo, e então os abriu.

Eu nunca, nem mesmo com tanto tempo de convivência, eu nunca me acostumaria com aqueles olhos nos meus. Eram... Eram tão lindos! Tão verdes, tão... intensos! A profundidade deles, o brilho, aquele... Sei lá, aquele modo como ela me olhava... A beijei novamente, mas um pouco mais devagar, com muito mais carinho, como se... aquela esmeralda pudesse se partir com o menor toque.

Sakura sorriu docemente ao fim desse beijo, era incrível como cada beijo era único, e incrivelmente bom a seu modo... Eu odiava perceber o quanto a amava.

Ficamos encarando um ao outro, mergulhando na imensidão dos olhos um do outro, eu queria desvendar aquele verde a fundo, eu queria... ah... Queria tantas coisas... Queria me unir a ela de uma maneira em que ela nunca pudesse me deixar, para todo e todo sempre.

Nosso contato foi interrompido por um barulho de chave girando na maçaneta, pulamos sobressaltados, afastei Sakura dos meus braços, por mais que isso fosse totalmente avesso a tudo o que meu corpo queria, tentei me recompor o melhor que pude, e ela fez o mesmo para quando Tsunade abrisse a porta, me afastei um pouco, indo para perto das minhas coisas.

-Sakura! Que susto! –Tsunade se sobressaltou ao ver a sobrinha tão perto da porta.

-Ah... O pessoal acabou de sair... –Sakura falou, ainda um pouco debilitada por, han, meu feitiço maldito de... ah vou parar de repetir, juro.

-Que pena, acho que acabamos nos desencontrando... Sasuke! O que faz aqui querido? –Tsunade perguntou assim que me percebeu na sua sala.

-Ah, já estou de saída pedi o computador emprestado, o meu quebrou, queria terminar de passar as notas logo. –Falei no meu eterno tom apático, mas a verdade é que eu estava sem graça... Puts, Tsunade era uma boa mulher... Por mais que não fosse exatamente isso, mas, o que ela ia pensar se soubesse que depois de ter confiado tanto em mim, eu andava comendo sua sobrinha pelos cantos?

-Você trabalha tanto... Precisa descansar mais sabia? Aproveite que as férias logo logo chegam. –Tsunade falou, ela sim parecia cansada.

-Bom, vou indo. –Falei terminando de arrumar as minhas coisas.

-Não fica para o jantar? –Ela perguntou educadamente, ah... O que aquela Haruno me fazia fazer...

-Não, já abusei demais da hospitalidade de vocês. –falei pegando minha mala e indo até a porta, Sakura sorriu de leve, sem muita vontade, acho que ela também se sentia com peso na consciência... não, não, para isso ela precisaria ter uma consciência.

-A aula de natação é quinta. –Sakura me lembrou aos sussurros quando passei por ela, a olhei de lado e assenti, indo finalmente para a minha casa.

Fui tomar um banho e coloquei só uma cueca, pronto para dormir, estava sem sono, pra variar, pensando nela e no que fazer... Isso não podia continuar... Mas acho que eu não sabia como parar.

Tirei aquilo da cabeça, nisso pensaria mais tarde, agora estava pensando em como impedir que Sakura fosse para a aula de natação... Ficaria muito suspeito se eu pedisse uma despensa pra ela, não via motivo nenhum que justificasse, nem detenções nem nada, detenções não podem tomar as aulas de outros professores...

Pensei, pensei, e pensei, mas sempre me passavam conversas nossas, ou momentos... até o menor sorriso dela... Arg, odiava aquilo! Vá pro quinto dos infernos com toda a sua beleza... e... e isso que tu tem Haruno!

Gemi frustrado e coloquei a minha cara no travesseiro com força, me lembrando de como tudo aquilo começou, me lembrando do nosso primeiro acordo, para que eu pudesse dar aulas para ela e... Ah! Idéia em mente... Bom, ela estava indo muito bem... Talvez ela merecesse o premio que eu prometi... Hun... ser gênio era muito bom.

Pra quem não lembra do acordo (90% de vocês provavelmente) Cap.5 aquele onde o Sasuke a encontra com o Sasori no restaurante, e quando a leva pra casa, no carro decide fazer um acordo:

_-Ameaça não, acordo._

_-o que perco?_

_-a pose de rainha. Vira uma boa menina, para mim pelo menos. Te darei as aulas de graça, só quero que você preste atenção._

_-eu ganho?_

_ -Aulas de graça...-falei revirando os olhos.-e...- não pude deixar de encará-la, bater o carro valia a pena só pra ver que cara ela faria.- Física.-e então Sakura me olhou com uma cara muito gozada, parecia que... bom não avia nada igual, não pude deixar de rir.._

_-Você bebeu? Porque isso explica muita coisa._

_-Não, não bebi.-eu falei ainda sorrindo.-física quântica, teoria das cordas, teoria da relatividade, física moderna, o que quiser e mais, coisas que pouca gente sabe.-o queixo da pobre garota estava bem próximo do chão. –Sei que gosta de física, então, essa é minha oferta, terá um curso completo com o melhor._

_Eu sei que ela tentava recusar, mais o "não" não conseguia passar por seus lábios, eu sorri, o jogo estava quase ganho._

_-E, ultima oferta, se prometer tirar notas altas eu levo você em um laboratório de física pesada onde eu trabalhava antes de ser reduzido a um mero professor._

* * *

Assim que cheguei no trabalho no dia seguinte, logo depois de beijar a Sakura, mesmo tendo tentado decidir parar com isso, desci do carro e fui direto para a sala da diretora, precisava pedir autorização para ela para então tentar pedir autorização para o exercito, e claro, pedir autorização para os pais. Mesmo meu acordo tendo sido com a Haruno era obvio que ia ser muito suspeito eu levar só ela, decidi então fazer disso uma maravilhosa excursão, fofo né? Mas só esse ano, e só por ela, expliquei para Tsunade que tinha sido um dos meios que achei para a sobrinha dela se interessar por minhas aulas, e expliquei bem por cima o porque daquilo ser tão problemático, e porque aquilo deveria acontecer só naquele ano.

Tsunade obviamente adorou a ideia, me encarregando de usar toda a minha influencia, e me deixando livre para usar toda a influência do colégio também, depois ela pegou uma espécie de prancheta grande de desenho pendurada numa daquelas coisas que usam para prender quadros quando desenham, e então como se apresentasse um projeto, mostrou um esboço do que devia ser um desenho representativo da Sakura antes, com roupas pretas e presilhas de caveiras, e um esboço da Sakura de agora, uma garota com um pouco menos de preto, mais contente, e uma flechinha apontando pra cima com "notas" escrito do lado, acho que indicava as notas dela terem subido... e depois desse tinha um esboço, que pelo que tava escrito em cima, era a Sakura ideal, uma menina com um uniforme da escola certo, saia na altura certa, sapatilhas comportadas com meinha e tudo, e o cabelo arrumadinho agarrada em livros. Por algum motivo aquilo me lembrou a Hinata.

Bom, uma coisa era certa, não foi dela que Sakura herdou os dons artísticos, com certeza não.

Olhei para ela confuso.

-Bom, eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas percebi isso ontem! –Tsunade falou animada, acho que sem querer a encarei com desdém. – Bom, essa era a Sakura, saia curta, muitos botões abertos, coturno, ou aquele all star gigante, muitos acessórios esquisitos e aquelas presilhas esquisitas. Agora essa é a Sakura, han... o decote anda abotoado como deve ser, -Acho que é porque tem uma marca de chupão no peito dela, mas eu não ia falar né... – está com um all star normal, preto e com caveirinhas, mas baixinho e normal... –Era porque ou outro era muito demorado de tirar na hora H, mas eu não ia falar... – Não usa mais a meia arrastão já faz um tempo... –Será que foi porque eu rasguei ela sem querer enquanto a tirava apresado? Hum... –Sem as presilhas e sem os assessórios... –Ta, isso eu não sabia, e nem ligava na verdade. –Saia... curta, é, nada é perfeito, mas podemos melho... –E então ela parou por uns segundos, mudou de posição e piscou algumas vezes, foi bem estranho, fui perguntar se ela estava bem, mas logo ela continuou. Acho que perdeu o fôlego por falar demais, Aff. –Podemos melhorar! –Continuou no mesmo tom, como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Ela está cada dia mais perto do meu ideal de Sakura, e tudo graças a você! –Os olhos da mulher brilhavam, deus do céu...

Ela continuava me encarando esperançosa, parecia esperar que eu dissesse algo... o que raios eu ia dizer? Nem pensar direito eu tava conseguindo!

-Han... –tentei, mas acabei ficando nas reticências sem fazer idéia do que falar.

Ela era louca, só podia.

-Sasuke! Não precisa ser humilde! –Tá... Já falei que tenho muitas qualidades? Pelo visto na visão dela até humilde eu sou. Tão inocente... –Devo tanto a você... Aceito o que achar melhor pra ela! –Inclusive se eu achar que o melhor pra ela era ficar na minha cama todas as noites? Melhor não perguntar... –Sou tão grata! Adoraria saber como te agradecer por tudo! –Eu tinha idéias... –Mas ainda podemos muda-la um pouco mais!

Certo... ou ela era inocente demais, ou louca demais.

-E o que quer que eu faça? –Perguntei meio temeroso.

-O que quiser! Se em menos da metade de um ano tu conseguiu mais do que eu em todos esses anos... Aí Sasuke! Já lhe disse o quanto sou grata? Ela tem estado tão pensativa... tão menos respondona... Quantas esperanças me passam no peito! –Ok... a culpa me passava no peito agora. E esperança tem plural?

-Ah... Bom, vou tentar conseguir um horário de visitas então, até logo. –Falei saindo da sala dela confuso e culpado.

* * *

**Manual de como se ferrar do Sasuke Uchiha:** (com apenas as maiores e principais dicas, sim, porque ainda tem mais pequenas burradas pelo caminho.)

-Primeiro, arrume uma namorada, gata, legal, inteligente e gostosa.

-Segundo, apresente ela para o seu irmão.

-Terceiro participe de um racha bêbado.

-Quarto, fique em coma.

-Quinto, permaneça em coma enquanto teu irmão e tua namorada se apaixonam unidos pelo medo de te perder (o que eles diziam pelo menos, filhos da puta! Tirando meu irmão claro, ele era um viado desgraçado, mais não filho da puta.).

-Sexto, decida trabalhar no exercito como físico, para ajudar seu país.

-Sétimo, se recuse a fazer a droga de uma arma que poderia destruir o mundo.

-Oitavo, depois de se recusar seu chefe te demite e tira sua licença de físico, então, vá ser professor.

-Nono, se apaixone por uma aluna, mas não basta ser uma aluna, ela tem que ser sobrinha da diretora do colégio.

-Décimo, pague 10.000 para um drogado se afastar dela.

-Décimo primeiro, transe com ela.

-Décimo segundo, viva um romance escondido com ela, sendo um cara super ciumento.

An... esqueci de algo?

A sim, depois ainda faça um acordo onde tu decide que vai fazer seu antigo trabalho, e o chefe que te odeia, deixarem você levar a escola onde tu trabalha para um passeio bem divertido pelo lugar!

Serio, o que tinha de errado em mim?

Bom, que seja, acho que meu maior erro foi nascer mesmo... Aff.

Por incrível que pareça eu consegui permissão para levar os alunos, Tsunade e o colégio deviam ser mesmo influentes, mas obviamente eles só podiam visitar a área geral, com eletrônicos de comunicação, aviões especiais, tipo os ultra-sônicos e invisíveis para radares, transportes especiais, Jet-lags (sei não escrever) e coisas do tipo inofensivos, poderiam ver as armas mais simples também, mas claro que não poderiam entrar na área onde eu trabalhava antes.

Eu não suportava fazer armas, eu criava coisas para protegerem nossos soldados, e algumas armas, mas só para casos extremos, guerras e tal, não queria uma Hiroshima então meu principal projeto era um anti-bombas que nem cheguei a terminar, mesmo estando quase pronto... milhões gastos por nada, só porque o maldito secretario da guerra (não lembro o nome desse posto, sinto muito.)queria que eu criasse uma arma mais forte que a bomba atômica, o que eu NUNCA faria. Queria salvar as vidas do nosso povo, não dizimar outros povos! Claro que eu era totalmente proibido a falar sobre isso, nem pensar sobre isso eu gostava, mas... era revoltante.

Quando sai do exercito eu já tinha algum nome como cientista, eu era realmente bom no que fazia, mas claro que o que exatamente eu fazia nunca era revelado, afinal, era caso de segurança nacional, e minha segurança também, não queria chefes de máfia ou qualquer merda do tipo me obrigando, ou melhor, TENTANDO me obrigar a fazer armas...

Aff... devia ter ficado na empresa de automóveis do meu pai inventando motores melhores, não salvava o mundo, mas é muito mais seguro. Não salva aspas né? Eu podia criar um bem menos poluente e ajudar no ecossistema... Ah mas que seja, eu gostava do exercito, lá eu conheci o Neji, a Tenten e o Shika... Bom, conheci ele através da Temari, mas fiquei amigo dele mais pelo exercito. De qualquer modo... eu curtia meu trabalho.

Terminei meu banho, sim, pensei tudo isso tomando banho, e me vesti voltando para a casa da Haruno, iria dar a noticia e todo resto. Quando apertei a campainha Tsunade atendeu, gelei, mas mantive minha cara impassível.

-Oi Sasuke! Já almoçou né? Voltei mais cedo hoje, preparei as autorizações, amanha vou dar para os alunos entregarem aos pais e trazerem assinadas, sabe como é... Mas entre! Quero que esteja aqui para o que eu vou dizer! –Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, o que diabos ela ia dizer?

Entrei meio preocupado, Sakura me olhou temerosa, ela estava sentada no sofá, usava um vestidinho bem comportado até, mas preto e com caveirinhas claro.

-An... Sente-se Sasuke! –Ela pediu, me sentei ao lado da minha Haruno, mas a uma distancia segura. –Bom... primeiro tenho um presente Sakura! Quero que use quinta quando for para a escola, terá uma surpresa que eu e o Sasuke preparamos especialmente para você, e use uma meia ¾ por favor. –Ela falou entregando uma caixa para a sobrinha, Sakura abriu confusa e viu uma sapatilha envernizada bem estilo boneca, parecia a que crianças usavam na escola, era bem bonita. Sakura me encarou estranhando, eu apenas sorri de lado, se era uma surpresa... eu que não ia contar. –E segundo... –Tsunade continuou, agora temerosa, suas mãos tremiam de leve. – Bom, íamos fazer surpresa, mas... Bom... Como já é semana que vem e eu sei que você precisa se preparar para isso... Han... –Sakura olhava preocupada para Tsunade, eu olhava preocupado para as duas. –Bom... Por favor, não se irrite, é por pouco tempo, mas... seus pais chegam domingo a noite para passar a semana do seu aniversario com você. –Tsunade falou olhando com uma mistura de medo e pena para a Sakura, olhei para ela, ela estava pálida demais...Os olhos arregalados e a expressão como se estivesse em choque.

Alguns segundos se passaram, eu e Tsunade apenas ficamos observando a pequena, preocupados, quando enfim Sakura se moveu, correndo para o quarto antes que pudéssemos impedir, e se trancando.

Eu e Tsunade trocamos um olhar preocupado, não sabia se era melhor ir atrás ou esperar, mas sabia que eu não queria que ela sofresse, por nada.

-Sasuke, eu sei que é pedir muito, mas, bom... Você se dá melhor com ela do que eu, han... Será que você não podia tentar falar com ela? –Tsunade pediu meio sem graça, eu a encarei pensativo.

Até onde ela sabia o quanto nos dávamos bem?

-Certo. –falei austero.

Fui para o quarto dela lentamente, não estava nem um pouco ansioso, não sabia como ela estava, mas de qualquer modo... eu não queria ver ela mal.

Bati na porta, Tsunade estava meio distante, mas ainda me observava, cautelosa.

-Sakura? –Perguntei serio, mas no fundo preocupado, afinal, ela não respondia.

-O que quer Sasuke?

-Me deixa entrar. –Falei frio.

-Vá embora. –Ela pediu, sua voz estava chorosa.

-Se não deixar sabe que eu consigo entrar de qualquer modo! –Ameacei.

-Me deixa em paz Uchiha! –Ela pede zangada, eu fecho os olhos e encosto minha testa na porta, respiro fundo e suspiro...

-Por favor... –Pedi num sussurro.

Esperei alguns segundos, tentando escutar o que acontecia, tentando saber como ela estava por qualquer misero ruído, mas não escutava nada...

Quando já estava desistindo e indo embora escutei um rangido de mola, ela estava levantando da cama, esperei e escutei a chave girar, e depois vi a maçaneta se mover.

-Entra... –Ela pediu abrindo parte da porta e se escondendo atrás, sua tia nos olhou preocupada, mas não fez nada. Ela confiava em mim...

Entrei e logo depois Sakura fechou a porta, me abraçou e escondeu a cabeça no meu peito antes que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

-Sakura... Você mesma não reclamava que eles nunca vinham?

-Sim, eu reclamava, isso não quer dizer que eu queria que eles viessem! –Ela fala irritada.

-E porque está chorando? –Perguntei.

-Eu não to chorando! –Ela falou olhando confusa para mim, é, ela não tava chorando.

-Eu... escutei sua vos chorosa... –Falei sem entender nada.

-Ah... Eu só queria que você me deixasse, eu queria ficar quieta para odiá-los e amaldiçoá-los em paz... –Ela fala fazendo uma careta irritada, eu apenas sorri pela metade.

-Aproveite seus pais... Talvez vocês se dêem bem... –Falei, mesmo eu não acreditando muito nas minhas palavras.

-Eles mal me conhecem... E têm um péssimo gosto musical. –Ela falou quase divertida eu sorri e a beijei, mas a verdade era...

Eu tinha tanto receio quanto a Haruno que aqueles dois viessem.

* * *

Desculpem de novo por não responder todos os comentários...

Mas prometo que se comentarem bonitinho aqui posto mais um big capitulo, ou menor se quiserem, e respondo todos a partir de agora... (sim... ou, se quiserem mesmo respostas podem comentar no meu ask, lá eu entro com maior frequência e.e)


End file.
